I never thought this would happen
by Kidfigi
Summary: It's the same old story- you know, you're playing a video game, lightning strikes, vortex opens, you get sucked into the game? Yep. It happened to me.  Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue part 1

It's the same old tale. You've heard it so many times that it get's annoyingly repetitive.

You know, a gamer is playing his/her favorite video game, lightning strikes, a vortex opens

from the game, & the gamer get's sucked into the game. Literaly.

My name is Skyler Burn Rouge, & I got sucked into Grand Chase.

So here I am, somewhere near the Gorgos dongeon by the look of it, dodging Anmon arms,

Gon eggshells, and gorgos flames. Thankfully I hadn't run into a Red Gorgos. That would be bad.

Especially so because all I could grab before I was sucked in, was my mp3 player, and that only

because I had it blasting in my ears at the time.

I was doing fine, even managed to knock out a few Gons- my belt has a very heavy buckle-.

I'm rude aren't I? I didn't even describe myself. I have dark red hair, dark enough that you could

mistake it for black, dark green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. I'm wearing faded camo cargo

pants, a black t-shirt, and white socks. I wasn't wearing my shoes when I was sucked in-

I was playing on the computer, remember? I have my black wrist band on my left wrist, my watch

on my right, my ring on my right hand, and my cross necklace.

I was trying to find higher ground so I could try to find a town, or even just something I could use

as a shelter. When I finally did, I saw a building, I'd say it was about two miles away. I couldn't tell

what is was because I wasn't familiar with the customs of the world.

It took a while, but at least there doesn't seem to be any monsters around here. I saw less the closer I got.

I knock on the door.

...

...

...

No response.

I try yelling.

"Hey! Is somebody in there?"

The reply, a sharp pain in my left shoulder, and everything goes black.

~(-)~

Authors note: Hi! This is my first attempt at a story on here. Let me know if you like it!

I DO NOT OWN GRAND CHASE OR ANYTHING IN IT! I ONLY OWN SKYLER AND A FEW

OTHER OC'S THAT WILL APPEAR LATER IN THE STORY!

Also, this is just the prologue. I'll try to make the chapters longer than this.


	2. Prologue part 2

A/N: Sorry, I forgot. There's two parts to the prologue. So here's the second one.

Overnight I got something like 28 people read the first part of the prologue, so that made

my day XD Now, onto part 2 of the prologue... wow I said that like three times...

Yay for rabbit trails.

~(-)~

I was cleaning my room when I saw something I didn't recognize.

It was small, purple, & had a big red button on it.

Being too curious for my own good, I push the button.

My name is Tori Steam, and that purple thing sucked me into another world.

Where I ended up, I have no idea. I was in what looked like a forest. There were

bird-like humanoid creatures, humanoid fat green things, and a few bigger humanoid

green things. What interested me the most, however, was the humanoid orange wolf.

It seemed to be trying to fight off everything else, as if it were protecting something.

I hid behind a few bushes and watched.

It was cool to see, but then...

A tree-like creature with what looked like a giant nail stuck through it's hand

appeared. 'There's no way that wolf will be able to take that thing on...' I think.

'I've gotta do something!' I look around.

There was an axe stuck in a tree near me. I yank it out of the tree, sneak up behind it,

and let out a yell as I swing at it's ankle. I somehow managed to embed the axe in

it. Only two problems here: one, it noticed me. Two, I wouldn't be able to get the axe out

before it attacked me. So, I leave the axe, and start dodging.

A few seconds later, and I'm out cold.

~(-)~

A/N: This is the last part of the prologue. I make no promises on updates, but

I will try to update quickly.

Oh, Tori is wearing a leaf-green t-shirt, blue baggy cargo pants, flats, and knee-high

grey camo socks.

See ya!


	3. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi again.

I forgot to say. Tori's hair is dirty blonde, her skin is pale white, and

her pants are zip-offs. Here's the first official chapter! It starts in Skyler's POV.

~(-)~

I woke up in what looked like a lab/hospital, with what I think was a bunch

of sensors for heart rate and other medical stuff that I wouldn't understand on me.

I was strapped to a table so I couldn't move. I was blindfolded, but could see a

bit through it. A cheap, thin blindfold.

I felt a needle go into my arm, and promptly fainted.

Did I forget to say I'm afraid of needles?

~(-)~

When I woke up, I felt like someone had taken a rubber mallet to my head.

I was still strapped to the table. I heard someone else doing something in the room.

I decide to act like I was still asleep. Maybe they'll go away?

"Well, now that that's done, all I need to do is wipe his memories clean." I hear the

guy mutter.

... ... ...

Wait, WHAT! I'm not about to let someone do that!

I feel something stir in my chest. I don't remember what happened after that.

What I do remember, is something blowing up, me walking away from it, and

then, nothing.

~(-)~

We were about halfway between Serdin and Kanavan, just getting to the

Gorgos Dongeon, when Arme says, "Guys, something's not right..." "What's

up?" I hear Lire reply. A shadow blots out the sun.

"That's up!" Arme says, pointing at a dragon the size of a small fort, also what

was blocking the sun.

"We're in big trouble if that thing sees us..." I say. And as if on cue, it does.

Crud...

"LIGHTNING BOLT!" Arme yells, as a stream of lightning shoots from the

end of her staff. "Arrow Rain!" Lire yells at the same time as Arme.

The dragon dodges it all, and in the blink of an eye, it's on the ground

readying itself for battle.

I charge it, shouting, "Critical X!" as I near it. A wave of energy emits

from my sword, cutting a gash in it's chest.

It brings it's claw up to it's chest, as if checking for damage. Upon seeing

the gash, it backhands me into a tree, and I faint.

~(-)~

"Elesis!" I hear Arme shout upon seeing what happened to our teammate.

While she's distracted, the dragon knocks her away with it's tail.

"Elesis! Arme!" 'Oh no, it'll be after me next!' I quickly dodge the incoming

stream of fire and claws, not having any time to retaliate.

I was expecting to get hit any moment, when the dragon let out a roar,

grabbing it's head, and then falling to the ground, unconscious.

Then, something else happened.

The dragon started to shrink, ending up in the appearance of a boy.

A boy, with pointy ears, talons, and claws.

"... That's not strange in the least bit..."

~(-)~

A/N: There's chapter 1! I need to know if I should make longer chapters,

or just update more often. Other than that, not much is going on.

See ya!


	4. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2!

~(-)~

I woke up with a headache and a sore back, in what looked like a wooden cave.

Then I remember what happened. "Where am I?" I think aloud.

"In the heart of the Elven Forrest." Was the response.

Suprised to hear a voice, I sit up and look to where I heard the voice.

It came from a boy, appearing about my age.(1)

He had orange, spiky hair, green clothes, and long, pointy ears.

"Good morning! Welcome to my home! My name's Ryan, what's yours?"

"Hi, I'm Tori. Um, if you don't mind me asking, are you an elf?"

"I am, yes. Why?"

"No reason. I've just never seen one before."

"Ah. I'd like to thank you for distracting the troll for me, and ask what you're

doing in the forest in the first place?"

"Um, well you see...(goes into long explanation of earth and the purple

object and how it brought her here.)"

Ryan, by this time, had made popcorn over a fire and was eating as he was listening

intently. "So you have no idea about anything on bermesiah?"

"I'm guessing that's what this world is called?"

"Yes. Well, actually, it's only a continent. There are two known continents

and one rumored continent in this world. At least that I've heard of from travelers who

have gotten lost in the forest."

"So you don't get out of the forest that much?"

"I've never actually left. From what I can see from the edge of the forest,

there's a kingdom to the north, a beach to the southwest, and a mountain range

to the west. Also, I've heard that there's another kingdom on the other side of the

mountains. Aside from that, I have no idea what's out there."

"I see. I've got another question though."

"What is it?"

"I saw an orange humanoid wolf fighting that troll. Do you know anything

about it?"

"Of course I do! That was me!"

I blink stupidly. "Come again?"

~(-)~

There's ch. 2.

Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 3

Hi again. Here's chapter 3.

~(-)~

I wake up on what feels like a rock, again with a headache.

I put a hand up to the side of my head, then I realize, 'Wait a sec, THREE

fingers!' I look at my hand, and find out I was right. My hand had three

fingers, as if my index finger was fused with my middle finger, and my

ring finger with my pinky. On both hands.

Then I notice my ears had pointed and were now almost sharp.

My feet had broken out of my socks and now had talons. I also noted that my

shoulder blades felt different.

"Whoa, what the heck happened to me?"

"You probably fell subject to the mad scientist who lives- or lived-

around here."

"Maybe... wait, WHO'S THERE!"

I look around for the first time since I woke up, and see that I'm tied to

a tree with what looks like tree vines? I look up and see an elf girl with

blonde hair up in a ponytail. Yep, it was lire. Elesis and Arme were

unconscious, and looked as though they had taken a beating.

"I might ask the same question." Lire says, in a suspicious tone.

"Oh, sorry. It's rude to ask someone's name without first stating

your own, right? I'm Skyler. Um, might I ask why I'm tied to a tree?"

"Well, at least you have better manners than those two...

My name's Lire, the red-head is Elesis, and the mage is Arme.

As to why you're tied up? I was afraid that you'd turn back into

that dragon when you woke up. He-he..."

I blink stupidly, "Dragon? I don't remember THAT part..."

She seemed to think for a bit, then replied, "Maybe you were

blinded by rage? That might be why you don't remember anything. But,

if that's the case, what would you be angry at?"

"The scientist. He said something about erasing my memories.

That's probably what set off the rage."

"That makes sense, I guess."

"So, are you gonna untie me?"

"... Will you help me treat those two?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Okay."

Lire takes Elesis' sword and cuts the vines.

"Thanks! Now, what happened to them?"

"The back of your left hand to Elesis, and tail to Arme.

Nearly incinerated me, too."

"... And you trust me now?"

"You weren't controlling yourself at the time. I can let that go.

Elesis might not, though. And Arme? Sometimes, I have no _idea_ what goes

through her head. Just be careful."

"-gulp- Okay, then."

We get to work. me on Elesis, Lire working on Arme.

Arme was hit in the back. I let out a sigh and get to work.

~(-)~

There's chapter three. Wow, I wrote this in like ten minutes. Thought it up

just as fast XD I actually typed this up last night, but was too lazy to upload it.

So anyway, like most authors, I'd like at least _some _feedback.

And yes, I know it's uneventful now, but it'll get better.

Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 4

Hi.

Feedback is nice. Someone asked for longer chapters, so I'll try to do that!

(I make no promises though.)

Here's chapter 4!

~(Tori's pov.)~

Now it was Tori's turn to eat popcorn(1), as she listens to Ryan's story.

"This used to be an entire village, actually. A very busy one at that.

I don't remember much from back then. There were Elves, humans, and dwarfs

alike that lived here. Their homes were much like this- a hollowed out tree, or

a tree house. But the best part," He paused for a moment, eyes glittering

anime-style, "every so often, Magnus would visit! Oh! Those days were the best!

... Maybe I should explain?"

"Please do. I'm lost."

"Okay then. Magnus- or, Dan as he went by- was the village's hero! The gods

themselves gave him his weapon- the storm blades. He preferred his sword though,

and rumor has it that once, he single handedly fended off an invasion of three

hundred orcs! Ah, those were the days..."

"So, what happened to the village?"

"... One day, about eight years ago, an army of over a hundred orcs, two hundred

goblins, and at least fifteen gorgons, lead by a witch, who called herself Kaze'aze,

attacked the village. Kaze'aze used a spell that sent Magnus to another continent,

and the army destroyed everything. I survived because by some turn of luck, I managed

to unleash the druid's true power- I transformed into the orange wolf you saw earlier.

I clashed with the witch herself, and managed to drive the entire army out of the

forest. But when I tried to pursue them, I guess my power comes from the forest,

because I felt exausted, and when I reentered the forest, I felt as if it never happened.

I felt fine. But I'd lost everything dear to me. Now, I heard from a wanderer a few

days ago, that the kingdoms are forming a special force intended to kill Kaze'aze,

once and for all. Supposedly it's called the Grand Chase. If they come through

here, I'll ask to join them."

"Ah. And if they don't?"

"I'll just keep protecting the forest."

"Okay. I think I'll help you with that for now- I sorta don't have anything else

I can do for now."

~(Skyler's pov)~

When Elesis and Arme were patched up, I lean against a tree, and think,

'If we're near the Gorgos dungeon, then that means there should be more Gons

around, right?'

Lire says, "You probably scared them off when you dived in to attack us."

'Did she just-'

"Read your mind? Yes. It's quiet. I had to listen to something, didn't I?"

I stare at her, dumbfounded.

Luckily, Elesis started to move, ending the awkward silence.

"Ooowwwwwww... What happened to my head?"

Lire replies, "You got hit into a tree. You should probably be

worried about the rest of you, also."

"Ah, okay... Who's the new... What _are_ you, exactly?"

I sigh as I speak up, "My name is Skyler, and I _was_ human. At least

until I was sucked into that vortex and brought here where some mad

scientist found me. I think _he_ did this to me. Also, I'm sorry for injuring

the two of you."

"EH! Does that mean you're-"

"-that dragon? Yes. I should also explain what I said about a vortex,

but I think I'll wait for her to wake up first."

Elesis was in shock- probably from me admitting to being the dragon,

but she nodded in agreement, "That's probably a good idea. Especially

so because I'll probably need her to explain it to me in simple words."

~(chapter end)~

A/N: yeah. There's chapter 4.

(1): popcorn will be used as the official way of listening intently for

the remainder of this story.


	7. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5.

~(? pov)~

Meanwhile, at the Xenia Border...

"CAPTAIN! SOMETHING'S APPROACHING!"

"What is it, Sargent?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA BUT IT'S ABOUT AS BIG AS A CASTLE!"

"WHAT! LET ME SEE!"

The Captain, as he was called, steps out of his tent- only to come

face to face with what was probably the largest being he'd ever seen.

It was humanoid, but had a tail and tusks like that of an elephant, and

was at least the size of a castle.

"Wh- WHAT THE -censored- _IS_ THAT THING!"

"CAPTAIN?"

"ROI, FIND AMY AND FLEE SOUTH- TOWARDS THE ELLIA

CONTINENT! HURRY!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"I'LL SLOW THAT THING DOWN- JUST GO! GRINDING PUNISHER!"

The one now known as Roi just nods and runs off to find the one called Amy,

knowing that he'll probably never see this place again.

~(a few minutes later...)~

Roi and Amy get as far away as they could before they ran out of energy.

Which, apparently, was into a small ship headed for Ellia.

"Amy, what happened to make you come here in such a rush? And who's

this?"

"No time to explain- just get us to the ellia continent, as fast as possible!"

Shrugging, the Captain of the ship responds, "Alright, then ALL HANDS

ON DECK! Let's get to the ellia continent! ASAP!"

My name's Roi, and I have no_ idea _where I am. All I know, is that

I needed to get from this "Xenia" continent, to the "Ellia" continent, as fast

as I can, along with this Amy chick.

I'd found a small device among my collections, but I don't remember ever

acquiring something like this thing, decided to press the big red button on it,

and got sucked seemingly into another world. I was in a camp of some sort,

and quickly became friends with the Captain of the group there, Sieghart.

From there, I just sorta started to mess around. I found a weapon I could

actually use when there was a monster invasion(throwing darts), and was

starting to make friends with some of the other people in the group that I

now knew as the Silver Knights, when what you just read happened.

Thankfully, I's made friends with Amy, so she came without much

hesitation- only enough to grab her chakrani and any other equipment

she'd need.

So here we are, on a boat going God-knows-where. I had my darts, bandana,

and brass knuckles on me in places I could reach in an instant, so I was ready

for an attack. Oh, I've been with the Silver Knights for about a month. Just FYI.

Amy looks either like she's seasick, or just feels bad about having to leave

her comrades(*coughcough*Jin*coughcough*) without warning. I think about

talking to her, but then I just forget it. She seemed to be taken, last I checked, and

I had no proof that the lucky guy was dead. So I leave her be.

~(End of chapter)~

So, a new OC here.

Roi's just turned 15, is short for his age, has hair like Sieghart, except Roi's

has red streaks instead of purple, and he wears a dark brown trenchcoat.

Also, credit for the idea of Roi goes to a friend of mine.

I DO NOT OWN ROI!

I will ask him if he wants his name in this fic, to give him credit.

I'm sorry if I can't get chapters up soon. I'm getting back into homework

for the fall, so I may or may not be able to update very quickly. But you guys

don't care, do you? I thought not.

Sayonara!


	8. Chapter 6

Hi. I made a mistake that I realized after I posted the last chapter.

It's Roy, not Roi. Sorry for that.

I've got one more OC that will appear in chapter 7 or 8.

Here's the chapter!

~(Skyler's pov)~

Arme finally woke up. I explained about the vortex/portal, managed to

only break Elesis once(1), and explained about Earth and not that GC

is a video game there. Although I think Lire is a bit suspicious, having

heard me thinking earlier. But if she was, she's not saying anything

about it yet. I also told about the scientist who changed me.

"So let me get this straight, you were messing with electricity when

you nearly got struck by lightning, causing the lightning to react with

the electronic device, therefore causing a vortex to open, sucking you

into this world?"

"In short, yes."

"Okay Arme, explain that to me in small words please?"

Arme sighs, then explains it to Elesis in words she'd understand.

While Arme explains, I ask Lire when we're going to continue traveling.

"Whenever those two aren't too sore. Until then, we'll have to take it easy.

They were in pretty bad shape."

I nod, looking at the bandages on Arme, who wasn't too bad, and then look

at Elesis, who's entire upper body was bandaged.

'I wish I could help them heal faster...'

-Ahh... but you can!-

I look around for the voice, but I see no one else noticed it, and was

probably wondering why I was looking around.

-Do you wish to help them?-

'Yes, that I do.'

-Then listen carefully...-

My vision went black, until I saw what looked like the dragon that Lire

described to me.

"Who are you?"

-Ahh... a curious one, eh?- The dragon chuckles. -I am the dragon who's

blood now runs through your veins.-

"Oh... So what is it you were going to tell me?"

-of course. You wish to help those two, no?-

"Yes."

-Then I grant you my strength-

The dragon holds it's left claw over my head and emitted a blue light from it.

-The true power of a dragon is more than you can handle on your own, for now,

at least. That will come in time. But for now, I pass on to you the lowest level

of my powers-

By this time the light had completely enveloped me, and I see the forest. I was

leaning against the same tree that I'd been by when I blacked out.

The girls were still saying the same things they had been when that

happened, so I guessed that I'd only been out for a moment.

I think for a moment, then I remember what the dragon had taught me.

I decide to wait until they fall asleep to do anything, so I lean back,

and take a nap.

~(End of chapter)~

1: To "break" someone, is to use complex words and or tell something

that seems overpowering to someone, and they stare at you with slightly

glazed over eyes.

Hi! I was going to say something but I forgot what it was...

Sayonara!


	9. Chapter 7

Hi again.

I feel like it's been forever since I updated. It's only been a week or so.

I guess it's 'cause I've been swamped with homework, BUT none of you

really care about my life, so here's the next chapter.

~(Elesis' pov)~

After what happened yesterday, Skyler took a nap. I wonder if he was up all

night... Anyways, I woke up this morning to find that all of my wounds were

completely healed! How? I've got no friggin' idea.

When Arme woke up, I asked her to check our wounds, and somehow,

both of us didn't have a scratch! No internal wounds either!

So, as soon as Skyler and Lire wake up, I guess we'll head out. We're

supposed to head to the Gorgos' Dungeon. We need to find out if the Red

Gorgos is guarding any clues about Kaze'aze's location, plus we need to go

through there to get to Kanavan. Right now, we can only hope for the best...

~(Lire's pov)~

I woke up feeling like I'd slept half of my life away. The first thing I notice

is Elesis and Arme. They didn't have a single injury! I don't know how, but

that's good, I guess. That means we can get going soon. Right after breakfast.

Breakfast was just some bread, water, and Gon meat. I guess Elesis went

hunting this morning... You wouldn't think it, but she really is a fairly good

chef. Not as good as mom was. But good nonetheless.

Anyway, we cleaned up camp, and set out.

~(Skyler's pov)~

By now you're wondering what happened that healed Elesis and Arme last

night, right? Of course you are, you're curious, as everyone is.

I healed them, with the help of the Dragon's power.

So now we're headed towards the Gorgos dungeon, running into the occasional

scouting Gon or Anmon. They'd go down fast though.

My hands had changed a bit, now looking like claws. As sharp as them, too.

So I used those instead of my belt.

~(Time skip: 3 hours)~

We'd entered a cave an hour ago, and it was _blazing!_ I'd guess this was the

Dungeon, seeing as the number of Gons, Gorgons, and Anmon scouts had increased

to at least five times the number that were outside.

Here, though, there were almost none. There was, however, a giant pitfall spanning

the entire area, the only way across being a few overgrown stalagmites.

The stalagmites, um, didn't look like they'd hold much weight, to say the least.

They were falling apart as we looked at them.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Why do you guys see this as a problem?"

"We kind of don't trust those stalagmites to hold us up. Do you have an idea!"

Arme grinned, almost a sadistic grin, I think she had an idea...

~(Ryan's pov)~

We were just training here in the forest, but I could swear I heard an explosion...

"Did you hear that?" I ask.

"Hear what?"

"Hm, nevermind, it was probably just my imagination..."

~(End of Chapter)~

A/N: Muahaha, Arme has a plan... You already guessed what it was though,

didn't you? Yeah, I thought so.

Anyway, yeah. Nothing else to say.

Sayonara!


	10. Chapter 8

Hey again. Here's chapter 8!

~(Skyler's pov)~

So here we were, on the other side of the room than we were five minutes ago.

Yeah. Here's what happened.

~FLASHBACK~

Arme grinned, sadistically, I might add, and Elesis, Lire, and myself all had a

BAD feeling about this...

"SATELLITE BOMB!"

~END FLASHBACK~

Care to take a guess? Yeah. She blew us across the room.

So, here we are. We walk through a small tunnel, only to come face-to-face with

the Red Gorgos itself.

Elesis: "T-that must be the Red Gorgos!"

Arme: "No, it's a teddy bear, OF COURSE IT'S THE RED GORGOS!"

"Girls, now's NOT the time!" I say dodging it's tail.

"METEOR SHOT!"

Lire releases a barrage of flaming arrows at the Gons, followed by one, massive,

arrow, that blew up on contact with the Red Gorgos, causing it to stumble back a bit,

but didn't look very damaged.

Elesis started to focus while Arme held it still with a lightning bolt.

Elesis' sword caught on fire as she yells, "MAGNUM BREAK!"

Elesis stabs the Red Gorgos multiple times, on the final hit, her sword glows

a bright red.

The Red Gorgos notices Lire shooting more arrows at it, and charges at her,

only for me to kick it into the air, jump over it, and kick it back into the ground

with an axe-kick to the head, cracking it's skull, and killing it.(1)(2)

"... Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Elesis says shortly after.

"Because it was moving too fast for me. I wouldn't have been able to hit it right."

"Oh."

"And, also because I hadn't thought to do that until then." I say with a silly

grin and my hand behind my head.

~(Arme's pov)~

'Did he just improvise an attack, and then use it immediately after? This

kid is more than meets the eye, that's for sure...'

~(Skyler's pov again)~

We found what looked like a box deeper in the dungeon. Arme said it was,

what sounded to me, like a holocron. A Magic box that had information inside it

it, if we could get it to work. Elesis cut out the Red Gorgos' fangs and claws,

saying they'd sell well in town. Lire found what looked like a bow, but it was

sharp, and didn't have a string, and decided to keep it as a souvenir.(3)(4)(5)

I took the Red Gorgos' tail, because Arme said it had a good amount of meat in it,

if we could open it. I felt like I was carrying a bag of bricks. That thing was heavy!

And hard as a rock!

"Are we ready to go yet?" Elesis asked.

"I'm waiting on those two." I reply.

"I'm ready." Says Lire, who has the bow-like object strapped to her back.

"... Huh? We're leaving?" Was Arme's response.

"I guess so." Me.

"Where to now?" Elesis.

"I vote Kanavan." Arme.

"... I vote Elven Forest." Lire.

"... I vote Forest, too. I have a feeling something's happening there." Me.

"Okay, by popular vote, we go to the forest." Elesis declares.

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: (1) Yes, I used the first hit from "Primary Lotus", and the last hit from

"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage", both from Naruto(I DO NOT OWN NARUTO).

(2) It cracked the Gorgos' skull because of the half-dragon transformation,

Skyler has a talon sticking out of each heel and elbow, along with two on the

front of each foot, and three on each hand(the index and middle fingers merged,

the ring and little fingers also merged, and the thumbs grow to the same size as

the other two fingers/talons on each hand(I own this description and a hand-drawn

picture of Skyler in this form).

(3) Yes, it reminded Skyler of a Jedi Holocron off of star wars(I DON'T OWN

STAR WARS EITHER!)

(4) The claws and fangs idea was taken from the season two mission to the Gorgos

Dungeon(I don not own this mission... lol).

(5) And yes, the item Lire found is, in fact, a Jade Hook. You'll find out why I

put that there at a later time(I do not own the Jade Hook weapon. I did not

send the idea of the Jade Hook to the makers of Grand Chase).

So yeah, not much to say. Introducing the last original character in the next chapter,

but it might be a long wait because I need to figure out what to name her...

Any questions, comments, flames, or criticism are welcomed. I could care less.

Also, this will be a LONG fic that will go through the temple of ascention.

It will also be a Lass/Elesis fic, even if only because I have yet to find one on

this site. Other couples will be Lire/Ryan, Arme/Ronan, Jin/Amy,

And Sieghart/Mari. Dio will also make an appearance later on in the fic.

This is also the longest chapter so far.

Hasta la bye-bye!


	11. Chapter 9

9/7/2010 Hi again. Got my new character's name. However, I don't know who she's

going to wind up with. That meaning if she ends up by Jin or Dio. So... yeah.

Okay, 9/14/2010, I think I've got it figured out.

~(Third person pov)~

A girl of about fourteen walks out of her bedroom, through the living room, and

into the dining room, expecting to find her parents making breakfast.

However, instead of ending up in the dining room, she ends up in a forest with

what looks like overgrown wasps, spiders, and- walking trees?

"-sigh- Briana, what have you gotten yourself into _this_ time?"

She sees a tent of sorts near some nearby ruins, and notices that the, er, giant bugs

seemed to avoid that area, so she decides to investigate.

She walks, somewhat, stealthily towards the tent...

... Not stealthily _enough_ though...

*CREAK* *BASH* "AH!"

Apparently, one of the trees she tried to hide behind, was a living tree. Yeah, she

got sent flying, landing in a heap just outside the tent.

"What was that?" A male voice said through the tent.

"Owww..."

A red headed teen looks around the tent to see said girl lying in a heap on the grass

outside his tent.

"That had to hurt..."

He checks her for any injury. 'Good, no major damage. Just some minor cuts and

bruses. That, and she's unconscious.'

Sighing, he picks her up and puts her on the cot in his tent, gets out some gauze,

and starts patching her up.

'The only questions are who is she, and where'd she come from?'

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: Hi. I've been swamped with homework. But I will be through spring. Except

for most of December. So...

Sayonara!


	12. Chapter 10

Hey, I didn't die yet if anyone was wondering. I've been busy with homework.

But I'm still alive and writing. I'd been at a bit of a standstill with the story, and

for this I apologize.

Without further ado, ROLL FILM!

~(Skyler's pov)~

It had been about two days' journey from the Gorgos' Dungeon, and we were

nearing the edge of the Elven Forest. During that time, I'd come to know the trio

I traveled with better.

Elesis is a sword maiden from Kanavan. She made herself out to enjoy hard

fights, and nothing else, but I'd seen her sneaking off before everyone else woke

up when she thought I was asleep. I followed her and found out that she

liked relaxing even more than fighting- I'd found her sitting down, back to a

tree, watching the sunrise.

Lire is an archer from an island just off of Kerrie Beach. She would run off

after everyone else went to sleep to have some quiet time- which is understandable,

considering Elesis and Arme's near-constant bickering.

And Arme, um... I don't really know. I'd say something, but for all I know, she's

reading my mind with some kind of magic, but she's a Mage from Serdin.

The three of them thought my "habit of bowing my head and closing my

eyes for a few seconds before eating" was strange, while I thought it was strange

that they didn't pray, knowing full well that there were dieties in this world.

And during the time I took to tell you that, we've arrived just outside the Forest,

unaware of the battle going on within.

~(Tori's pov [30 minutes prior to the above])~

I was walking around just outside Ryan's 'home', as he insisted I call it, unsure

of weather or not to venture further away. He'd said it was fine, and that he could

find me before dark, but I didn't feel like taking the chance.

At that moment, Ryan rushed outside with his axe, yelling something about

grabbing one of his spare axes and readying for battle.

Sort-of understanding, I climb up the back of the tree that is Ryan's home and

opening a hatch he'd showed me two days ago, and taking out two axes just in case,

strapping one to my back.

Right about then, I heard something like a tree getting snapped like a twig, and

an earthquake shook the ground, knocking me down from my spot on the tree,

causing me to land rather ungracefully. That meaning flat on my face.

Rubbing my head I sit up and look towards the source of the noise, immediately

regretting that I did.

The source of the sound looked like some sort of Ogre with a big stick.(1)

Ryan was matching it blow for blow, but I knew that Ryan couldn't hold out as

long as _that_ thing could.

I join the fight with an overhand chop aimed at it's head, only to have my attack

bounce off it's skull. Great, now it noticed me.

We were in for a _long_ fight.

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: Yes these two groups will meet up in the next chapter, and you'll find

something out that you wouldn't think of at first.

(1): NOT THAT KIND OF STICK YOU PERVERTS!

Sayonara!


	13. Chapter 11

Hello again. I felt bad about disappearing for two weeks, so I decided to

write another chapter. Don't expect this too often though...

Here's chapter 11!

~(Skyler's pov)~

Upon arrival at the edge of the forest, there was a loud crash, followed by a

brief rain of pebbles and dirt. We all looked at each other, nodding, and rushing

into the woods...

~(Ryan's pov)~

It had been about forty five minutes since the memory-eating troll arrived.

We were getting pummeled. However, I felt a stronger presence nearby...

"Tori! Get to the south edge of the forest! I have a feeling the odds are either

about to tilt, but I don't know if it's for the better, so stay on your guard!"

"Got it!"

I turned back to the troll, 'If that presence is what I think it is, we'll have about

five minutes during which time we can escape before it turns on us!'

~(Tori's pov)~

I started running south, seriously hoping that this 'presence' would be for

the better, rather than worse.

As I run, I notice the forest started to thin out, but that wasn't the only thing

that caught my attention.

'Is that- the presence?'

"Hey! You four!"

They look at me.

"What's going on in there?" the blonde girl asked.

"There's some sort of ogre attacking my friend! He felt a presence and told me

to come this way."

"Lead the way then!"

I lead them back north, but I couldn't stop thinking about how familiar the

only boy of the group seemed...

~(Lire's pov)~

'Who _is_ this girl? I mean, a human living in elven land? A forest nonetheless?

Oh well, I'll have to ask her later. But maybe that friend of hers is... him...'

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: Yeah. Oh right! Remember Roy? Well, my friend wanted recognition for him.

THANK YOU NICHOLAS FOR ALLOWING ME TO USE ROY IN THIS FIC!

That will be all.

Sayonara!


	14. Chapter 12

Hello again. If I suddenly stop posting for a while don't be surprised. I've got a

ton of homework until around Christmas. So, yeah. But you don't care about that,

do you? Thought not.

Here's chapter 12!

~(Skyler's pov)~

After we ran into that girl, we followed her through

the forest until we came to a bit of a clearing. The clearing had a single tree standing

right in the center. Said tree had a hollow in the side.

"We're here." She said, "but where did they go?"

Her question was answered when a few rocks came flying out of the woods nearby.

"This way!"

We follow a bit further in, finding an elf with orange spiky hair and an axe fighting

something that I immediately recognized as Elizabeth, the memory-eating troll.

The girl drew an axe from a strap on her back and charged, Elesis following not a

second after. Lire climbed a tree and started firing volley after volley of arrows. Arme,

figuring that her fire bolts wouldn't work well without catching the forest on fire, hid and

started generating a large quantity of mana. I snuck around behind it, wanting to hit hard

and fast."

Then I saw it.

A few swishes of air, followed by a shout of "FRIGHT PUNISHER!"

"METEOR SLASH!"

"REVERSE GRAVITY!"

The elf, who I recognized as Ryan, had smashed his axe into the ground, forcing the

ground to erupt from underneath Elizabeth, Elesis swung her, now flaming, sword

upward, causing a volley of flames to shoot out, keeping Elizabeth airborne.

Then the epicness ensued.

Arme's reverse gravity lifted everyone into the air.

A pair of wings sprouted from my shoulder blades.

I flap said wings, sending me hurtling towards Elizabeth, claws at the ready.

I fly past the beast, slashing it's side as I passed, turn around mid-air and slash upward,

shoot straight up, delivering an axe-kick to its head, sending it sailing into the ground.

I dive towards it, stabbing it in six places and shattering its club.

"SNIPER SHOT!"

Lire shot it in its chest, the enchanted arrow passing through its heart, killing it.

But not before it whacked Arme, dropping the reverse gravity effect, making everyone

drop to the ground.

I hit the ground just before everyone else, right in the path of where Arme was sent.

Yeah. She ran into me.

But then the strangest thing happened. Upon impact I reverted back into a normal

human. Strength leaving me, I was sent backwards, closely followed by Arme, her

landing on top of me.

I stared at my hand, now with five fingers.

"So you were the one I felt enter the forest!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Ryan, the last known Druid."

"Ah. Hi, I'm Skyler. What were you saying?"

"Oh, I felt someone enter the forest, so I sent Tori to look. I guess she found you guys."

"Wait, did you say her name was Tori?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is she from another world?"

"She might have said something about that..."

"Skyler? Bro? Is that you?"

"I guess so?"

"BIG BROTHER!"

Tori then proceeded to glomp me.

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: Hi. You'll find out more about that in the next chapter.

I've got a lot of the story planned out already, and I have free time, but I want to

spend at least _some_ time relaxing. I'll write more when I get the chance.

So for now, adios, sayonara, and HASTA-LA-BYE-BYE!


	15. Chapter 13

Hi. Yes, I left it at a bit of a cliffhanger. That'll be cleared up this chapter.

So, here it is!

~(Skyler's pov)~

Recap: Elizabeth whacked Arme, making everyone else fall from zero-grav,

causing me to fall into Arme's path that Elizabeth sent her in, making us run into each

other. When we ran into each other, I lost my half-dragon form, causing me to lose a lot

of strength, causing us to go tumbling into a tree, which, when Arme's staff touched it,

was all but vaporized. Then the conversation with Ryan, followed by

"BIG BROTHER!"

Present time: Tori, who I now knew to be my little sister, wouldn't let go of me.

This changed when I rolled Arme's unconscious body off of me. When that happened,

I turned back into my half-dragon form, Tori freaked out, jumping away from me.

"Wh-WHAT THE!"

Ryan spoke up, "How are the two of you related if you're part dragon in the first place?

You also didn't recognize each other at first glance?"

I sigh, "That has to do with a mad scientist. What I don't get is why I turned back into a

full human when Arme crashed into me. As for why we didn't recognize each other, er..."

"Ah... Skyler ran away from home when he was six years old. He always had problems

with authority, and our parents are strict. It turns out that they were clinically insane, and

were sent to an asylum because of it. That's why he didn't

recognize me. But what did that scientist do to you to make you this way?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I _think_ he combined my blood with that of a dragon.

That's what makes me like this. At least, I think... Anyway, where did you end up

staying?" I ask, fearing the worst.

"Oh, I was sent to live with Uncle Pancho, but,

!"

At that point, Arme woke up and everyone stared at Tori like she was an idiot.

And frankly, I didn't blame them.

"O-kay... So what happens now?"

"Well, seeing as the tree that the Troll sent you into was MY HOUSE, I guess I'll

have to go with you guys."

"Wait, didn't you say you'd faint if you left the forest?"

"No, I did not. I had nearly fainted from that because I had used a large amount

of energy and was drawing out the forests energy to sustain myself at that point. If

I leave the forest, I'll live, but I won't have as much energy."

Tori blinks stupidly, "Oh."

"Yeah, so just let me rummage around here and grab a few things. Oh, have you guys

heard about a group called the Grand Chase?"

Elesis snickered at that.

Lire replies, "-giggle- Of course we have! We ARE the Grand Chase!"

Ryan replies, "Oh... Wait, haven't I seen you before?"

"That depends, where would you have seen me?"

"The Island celebration, seven years ago?"

"... Oh yeah! Ryan, right? The one that kept all the adults on their toes by playing

pranks every other minute? Like painting chicken feathers orange so they looked like

Nephilim feathers and then dumping molasses on the adults and blowing the feathers at

them?"

"Y-yeah... That was me. I got a good scolding for that one..."

"Yeah... Good times though. The bad part is that you weren't the only one pulling

pranks."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"-snicker- I was just more discreet in doing them!"

At this point, Ryan's eyes bugged out, "Lire!"

"Guilty as charged!"

The two of them glomped each other and started talking about old times while gathering

Ryan's remaining belongings... Including several bags of popcorn, a few whetstones,

and a necklace.

"OKAY! Time to head to the Gorge of Oath!" Elesis exclaimed.

...-grumble-...

But then her stomach growled.

"But, why don't we stay here for the night?" She said with a sheepish grin and a

sweatdrop.

"I hear ya there." Arme replied. The rest of us quickly agreed with this.

So we did. I caught up with Tori, Ryan caught up with Lire, And Elesis caught up

with her appetite. Arme disappeared to who knows where while Elesis cooked up the last

of the Gorgos' tail meat. I overheard Ryan asking Lire about her "Bow-with-no-string",

but didn't pay too much attention to it because Tori was asking another question.

"Which one is your girlfriend?"

At that point, I just stared at her, trying to figure out how to tell her that I, her hopeless

romantic of a brother, was (still)single.

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: o_O WAZZAAAAPPPP!...? Anyway, I'm bored, going to play GC

now. Also, when I eventually get to where the team is in the Xenia continent, I'll need

someone to help me get through the higher level dungeons(My best character is Ryan

lv. 44). The highest dongeon I can get to is Alter of Judgement. At least, I think that's

what it's called. It's the ice one. If you would like to volunteer, let me know

(IGN: kidfigi). Also, please don't ask to pvp me. I usually suck at pvp, and when I don't,

I'm probably spamming Lass' wild through. Or fighting a dark assassin with sentinal.

Anyway, sayonara!


	16. Chapter 14

No notes today. Just writing.

Here's chapter 14!

~(Briana's pov)~

I woke up... on something soft? I open my eyes, noticing that I was in a make-shift

tent, and on a pile of leaves and... tree bark?

"I see that you're awake, finally." I heard, as a red-headed teen walked in.

"Where am I?" I respond.

"Near the Whispering Woods, just outside of the ruins of the old Silver Knights.

But what I want to know, is who are you, and where did you come from?"

"First off, I've never heard of either of the places you just mentioned, and secondly,

I don't know how I got here. I was going from the living room to the kitchen and I

ended up staring a walking tree in the face. As for who I am, isn't it customary to state your own name first?"

Stunned, the red-head hesitated, but answered nonetheless. "I-I am Jin, a member of the Silver Knights, a small, closely knit group of people who fight for the good of all. We're

on a small continent just off the coast of the Kerrie beach, called the Silver Land. Does

that clear some things up for you?"

I'd never heard of these "Silver Knights", or anything else he just mentioned.

"... Have you ever heard of a country called America?"

"I can't say that I have. Why, should I?"

"... I studied geography pretty well... do you think that maybe the doorway from the living room to the dining room was turned into some sort of portal? Like, between two worlds?"

Jin just stared at me at that point.

"Can you use words that I actually understand?"

I sigh, and then try my best to explain to him in smaller words.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

~(Tori's pov)~

The morning after we beat that... thing, we were preparing to leave towards Kanavan,

when Ryan spoke up.

"Wait, I've heard from travelers that there's a small village between the forest and the gorge. Why don't we go there? We can all get some rest, stock up on supplies, and get

Skyler a shirt?"(1)

I then noticed for the first time that Skyler was shirtless. At that point all three of the

girls turned as red as a beet. I didn't, because he's my brother, but you get the point.

"T-that might..." Lire

"Be a..." Elesis

"Good..." Arme

"Idea..." Skyler

Ryan and I sigh at the others', and my own, stupidity.

"I guess having dark red dragon-scale skin makes you not notice as much?"

"That's probably it."

What with all the embarrassment, we silently decided to stop talking and finish packing up, and headed out, faces red.

Then Ryan spoke up again.

"I have a few sleeveless shirts somewhere in this rubble, you can wear one of those

until we get there. But in order to make sure no one stares at you... Arme, come over here for a second?"

"Yeah?"

Ryan then whispered something in both of their ears that made them both turn red.

He then started to look through his things and found a muscle shirt and a pair of shoes.

I had a pretty good idea what it was he said.

~(End of chapter)~

A/N:(1) When skyler turned into a dragon the first time, his shirt was torn to shreds, along with his shoes.

Sayonara!


	17. Chapter 15

Oi, I think I'ma try to finish this by 12/15/2012, you know, just in case the world ends XD

Anyways, here's chapter 15!

~(Roy's pov)~

It'd been about three days, aboard the ship, but they had been _long and boring!_

Even after we explained who I was and how I'd gotten here, there was nothing to do

except play cards with the Captain. Amy's only gotten more distant, only talking when

she was directly addressed.

I think as we finally get off the ship, 'I hope we find Jin. Soon too!'

~(Skyler's pov)~

FLASHBACK: "Arme, come here for a second?"

Arme walks over, "Yeah?"

Ryan whispers quietly enough that only Arme and I hear, "If we don't want to look

like complete oddballs, Arme, you'll have to hold onto Skyler as long as we're in town,

act like you're his girlfriend. Are you two okay with that?"

As if we had a choice.

END FLASHBACK.

I sigh as we walked through the small town, Silver Cross town, it was called, Arme

holding my hand. She'd promised not to hurt me, as long as I didn't make any perverted

jokes, which would be easy for me, seeing as, while I'll admit my mind was not at all

"clean", I didn't voice my thoughts as much as some idiots who I will not name at this

time. (1)

Arme and I were headed towards the clothing/armor shops, while Elesis and Ryan went to get the group's weapons sharpened, and Tori and Lire went to stock up on supplies.

I wondered what everyone was talking about, especially my sister and Lire.

We arrived at a clothing shop. The first thing I noticed in the shop was perfect. It would be all that I'd need as for clothing- a hooded duster coat.(2)

Lire had given me enough money to buy some clothes and light armor. Apparently,

Lire held the money bag for the entire group, even if only to keep Elesis and Arme from

buying unneeded items that would just weigh us down.

I bought the coat, and we headed to the armor shop.

I looked around said shop a bit, when the owner, a jolly old-looking blacksmith, finally asked, "Is there something I can get you, boy?"(3)

I thought for a second, and asked, "Do you have any enchanted armor that could grow,

and morph to it's wearer's body?"

He stared at me in wonder, "I've never thought of that... I don't have any now, but I'll ask around to see what I can do for you, alright?"

"How long could it take to get something like that?"

"That depends on a few things."

"What would that be?"

"Ah, first, I'd need an enchantress, then a train wreck's worth of metal, and even then, it'd cost you a lot of gold."(4)

"Hm... See what you can do, and then get back to me? We aren't staying here very long,

so could you maybe send a messenger to find us when you're done with it?"

"That's a good idea. I'll do just that!" he said, with a glint of interest in his eyes.

"Thank you..."

"Jake, I'm the only armor smith in town. And I'll send that messenger to?"

"Skyler."

"Okay, Skyler, you've got yourself a deal!"

"Thank you, sir."

"Ah, skip the formalities. I'll send for the ore mine in the morning. I'll send my nephew, Jack, when I'm finished."

"Thank you again."

We left the armor shop to search for the others. I then noticed that Arme still hadn't said anything the whole time.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just, I think there's another Mage around here. Well, not necessarily a Mage. It could be another sort of magic-user, but I don't know if it's safe here. For you, I mean."

"... You've seen what I can do. I'll be fine."

"... I guess so..."

I knew there was something else on her mind, but decided not to pick her brain anymore.

~(Elesis' pov)~

Ryan and I took our weapons to the weapon smith, only to find an old, er, "friend" of mine getting his weapon repaired. I recognized him immediately as my childhood friend and rival.

I hold up a shaky smile, as I say, "Hey there, Ronan."

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: (1) I do not own Silver Cross town. I think it's a town mentioned in the game, but I remember it from a fic I read.

(2) If you play Kingdom Hearts, a duster coat is like what Organization XIII wears, minus the chains and clasp.

(3) The Blacksmith Jake will be a recurring character. He will appear later in the fic.

(4) By a "Train wrecks worth of metal", he means about the amount of metal you could salvage from a train wreck(there's a railroad from the ore mine to the town in this fic.).

Hello, I might have made Arme a bit too caring, but I'll make it up eventually XD

Sayonara!


	18. Chapter 16

Hello again. Boredboredboredboredbored... writingwritingwriting...

Here's chapter 16!

~(Tori's pov)~

Lire and I went towards the supplies shop. They had just about everything you could think of, and I don't mean just food-wise. There was plenty of rope, arrows, darts, knives, and any other kind of ammunition you could think of. Not to mention grappling hooks, climbing claws, and boot spikes, along with food, fire starters, and potions(at least, I _think_ that's what's in those vials...).

"Okay, we need three to five red potions per person, times, five people?"

"Let's see, you, me, Elesis, Arme, Ryan, and Skyler. That's six people."

"Right."

We were out with thirty three potions altogether(three blue potions for Arme), some dried fruit(you never know how long you could be out there. Best to know your food won't spoil), and I got some climbing claws, boot spikes, and a grappling hook with a thirty foot line(axes are a bit heavy for me, I'd be drained if I tried to use them for too long.) For a lighter weapon. I know how to use one as a weapon because I'd trained with a make-shift ball and chain back home(tetherball set, don't ask).

"If you're using that as a weapon, why do you still have that axe with you?"

"It can't hurt to have a back-up weapon." Although I would use the claws first...

"Of course."

"So where to now?"

"Why don't we find the inn? We can wait there for everyone else?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

We arrive at the inn, only to see the manager being threatened by a boy in blue clothes with silver hair, holding a dagger in each hand.

I quickly pull Lire behind the outside of the door, pull out the grappling hook, and turn to Lire.

She takes out her bow, nods at me, and I go back to the door, and throw the hook at the boy. The boy noticed and dodged, however, and smirked before throwing a small bomb at the ground, which exploded into a bright flash. When the light subsided, the boy was gone.

The manager looked at us, relieved.

"How many beds does one room have?" Lire asked.

"Two, why?"

"Okay, then how much will three rooms cost?"

"For you? Nothing! You two most likely saved my live right there! And the lives of my employees!"

"Thank you sir. We'll wait here for the rest of our group to arrive."

"Alright. There's coffee over in the lobby if you want it." he said, pointing into another room.

"COFFEE!"

"Oh dear..." was all Lire said to that.

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: Hi. I actually started writing this chapter three days ago, but then I got the new pokemon ranger game, and have been playing that since. Plus I'm just lazy :)

And LOLWUT! 111 people are reading my fic... FROM THE PHILIPENES?

o.o I didn't think I'd end up going international XD THX FOR READING PEOPLE!

Sayonara!


	19. Chapter 17

Hello. Here's the next chapter. Oh, person who reviewed, you'll have to repeat that. I didn't understand the last part.(Anonymous review)

~(Elesis' pov)~

Ronan turned to Ryan and I.

"! Elesis!..."

"Hey..."

"I challenge you! I was not satisfied with our last match!"

'Oh great. I'll just have to kick his lazy bum again...' "When and where?"

"Now, outside of town."

"-sigh- fine. Ryan, take Arme's staff to the enchantress, would you?"

"Alright. I'm sure Lire's found some arrows by now, but I'll look around for some also. Have fun guys!"

"Alright."

"Let's head out then."

"Yeah."

Ronan and I left the blacksmith and headed to the outskirts of town, near the Gorge of Oath, separated seven paces, turned, and charged.

~(Ryan's pov)~

I left the blacksmith and turned towards the center of town, only to get nearly run over by a silver-headed boy who spinned past me at the last second.

"What was _that_ all about?"

"That boy's been causing mischief around here for the longest time. But about five years ago, he started to run off, a lot, saying something about saving the town by leaving. He's always back by morning though."

I turned towards the voice, seeing an elderly man who looked in his seventies.

"Ah, I see..."

I turned back and headed to the enchantress to get Arme's staff powered up.

~(Lass' pov)~

'-sigh- I wish I could do something about this bloody demon...'

I nearly run into an Elf carrying a bunch of weapons, but spin on my heel to avoid running into him. I head to the outskirts of town, towards the Gorge of Oath, hoping to get away from the town before that bloody demon could take over again, only to see two people, one with red hair and the other with dark blue, sparring in the cave in the Gorge that I always run off to- a moment after they see me.

'I have _got _to work on paying more attention to my surroundings...'

"IT'S YOU!" they shout in unison.

'Oh crap! I can't get out of here without endangering the town!'

Hastily, I jump, planting my daggers and boot spikes in the ceiling. A chain pops out of each dagger, and splits in four. All eight chains whip around me, their tips embedding in the ceiling, chaining me there.

"You two had better run, before she takes over..."

The two of them looked at me, bewildered as to why I'd chained myself to the ceiling, I suppose. Those chains are made of a special material that binds the magical power of whoever is tied up in them. This also, unfortunately, keeps all other magic away, making it impossible for an exorcist to remove the bloody demon from me. You'd have to defeat her after she'd taken me over, chain me with something else, and then extract her. Or she could leave on her own accord.

"I can feel her taking over. I'd run while I had the chance, if I were you."

Then, all went black. I could only hope they'd fled...

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: Yeah. Got to look through Lass' pov this time.

Sayonara!


	20. Chapter 18

Hello again. I got bored, finished my homework for this week, and am now writing. Here's chapter 18!

~(Skyler's pov)~

Arme and I headed to the inn to see if Tori and Lire had checked in yet. It turns out they had.

"Would you perhaps be with the archer and explorer that checked in earlier?"

"Huh?"

"They said they had a group of six coming..."

"Do you remember their names?"

"Ah, yes. Tori and Lire."

"Then yes, we're with them."

"Ah. Here's your room key. Up the stairs, to the left, third door on the right."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Think nothing of it."

We head up the stairs and turn left. Then Arme spoke up.

"I wonder how we'll work out rooms..."

"I can think of two ways."

"Huh?"

"We could you with Elesis, Lire with Tori, and me with Ryan, or put you with Lire, me with Tori, and make the muscleheads bunk together."

"... I vote we stick the muscleheads together. See how long they can stand each other."

I got a chuckle out of that. "Okay then. Let's just wait for everyone else."

~(Tori's pov)~

Lire and I left the inn to look for the others. We ran into Ryan, who was headed to the inn, and asked where Elesis was.

"We ran into an old friend of hers. They went to the outskirts of town to spar."

"Thanks."

We head towards the outskirts of town, only to see Elesis running towards us, along with a guy with dark blue hair.

"Call an emergency meeting!" Elesis called.

"What for?"

"You'll find out then!"

The four of us rush to the inn and head upstairs, finding Arme and Skyler waiting for us.

"Where have you guys been? And who's that?"

"We've been looking for you. But seriously, who is that, Elesis?"

"My name is Ronan Erudon, a spell knight from Kanavan. I practically grew up with Elesis, so I know her, but who are you guys?"

"Lire, an archer from Eryull Island."

"Arme, a mage from Serdin."

"Ryan, the last known druid of the Elven Forest."

"Tori, a, uh..." Arme whispers something in her ear. "Of course. An explorer from another world."

"Skyler, a half-dragon, and Tori's brother."

"How are you half dragon _and _the brother of someone who is fully human? You look like a normal human as well."

I turn to Arme, she nods and lets go of my hand. I revert to my half-dragon form, Ronan freaks out, Arme, seeing this, grabs my hand again and I turn back into a human.

"Mad scientist."

"Ah. Anyway, we have a problem. Kaze'aze is here."

"So that _was_ who I thought it was." Lire.

"But it seems that the boy himself is _not_ Kaze'aze, but rather being possessed _by_ her. He seemed to have her under control for the most part, but we don't know how long he'll be able to hold her back before she takes over." Ronan.

"I have an idea." Arme.

"What's that?" Elesis.

"I could send him to another continent so that we can have time to train, so that in turn we'll be able to win when we do finally confront Kaze'aze."

"That's not a bad idea. Any objections?"

The rest of us chimed in with a chorus of "nope" and "none here".

"It's settled then- we'll send them to the Ellia continent asap."

"Let's go then."

"Arme, I'll assist with sending them uninjured. We don't need that boy harmed."

"Alright."

~Timeskip: 15 minutes, Skyler's pov~

We arrived at the cave. The boy was chained to the ceiling by... daggers? And just woke up from being possessed.

"You came back? I told you to run..."

"In order to protect the area, Ronan and I are going to send you to the Ellia continent. We'll end up going there after a while, at which point we will attempt to purge the demon from inside of you. Are you okay with that?"

"Sounds good to me. I always wanted to go there... but you won't be able to send me anywhere before I get down from here."

"Huh?"

"These chains are the only thing that keeps the bloody demon from coming out. They repel magic when extended from my daggers. You'll have to wait a moment. But be at the ready in case I lose control."

"Alright."

The boy disappeared from the chains and reappeared on the ground. Ronan cast a barrier around him and Arme teleported him safely... at least, we _hope_ she did...(1)

~(Lass' pov)~

She teleported me to a fortress-like structure on the top of a mountain. I could see the entire continent.

"I think I could live with this for a while..."

~(End of Chapter)~

A/N: (1) By now you all know that the boy in question is Lass, but for the sake of it being in first-person, just leave it be.

Sayonara!


	21. Chapter 19

Here's chapter 19!(No notes today XD)

~(Elesis' pov)~

After the boy was *hopefully* safely teleported, we headed back towards the inn, only to find that while we were preoccupied with chasing the boy, monsters had attacked the town.

They were all monsters I'd come across before, minus one, but I'm not sure if the others had as well. There were Gons from the Gorgos' dungeon, Harpies from Kerrie beach, Drillmon from here, and what I guessed were Anmon guards. I'd never seen those before, but I'd heard of them. With just a swing of the hammer, they could send entire _platoons_ into the air!

Ronan was already after one of them, when it sent him into the air, him landing with a thud.

"What _is_ that thing!"

"I think that's an Anmon guard. Get into the air just before it's hammer hits the ground!"

"Got it!"

I turn towards the rest of the group, who've already engaged the enemy. I join in after a group of Gons, who held me back with bits and pieces of their shells. I but the flat of my sword out like a shield, intending to wait until they ran out of shell to throw at me, when I heard someone yell.

"JIN YOU IDIOT!"

Then a whimpering yell.

"HOW WAS _I_ SUPPOSED TO KNOW THE FORTRESS WOULD BLOW UP?"

I look towards the sound to see that it's right in front of me. A boy with red hair and a girl with long, straight dark brown hair landing in a heap- on top of the Gons I was about to attack.(1)

"Thanks!" I shout.

"No problem, just, what did I do?"

"I'll tell you later!"

"Okay."

"In the mean time, help us fight off these monsters!"

"Got it!" They both said simultaneously.

'Looks like we've got more allies. But what was that about them blowing up a fortress? I'll ask later.' I think, as a group of monsters rushes me.

I charge, but at the last second, instead of attacking, I roll between a few of them, backflip holding my sword above my head, and start to spin in mid-air.

"STORM BLADE!" I yell, as the ground underneath the monsters imploded, making a creator. The extra rocks that had to move in order to make said creator flew into the air, sending the monsters flying.

I then hear Ronan asking Arme, "You ready?" and Arme replying with a nod, "Reverse Gravity!"

All of the monsters rose into the air as Ronan shouted, "LUNATIC FORCE!"

A ball of ice flew from Ronan's hand, struck an abnormally large Drillmon, and instantly froze it over. Icicles from the instant freeze struck nearby monsters, killing them. It was about that time that I saw a grappling hook wrap around it, pulling a girl who I recognized as Tori up towards it. Tori then proceeded to kick the giant "popsicle", making it shatter.

I would have to ask how she did that later.(2)

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: (1) Just realized that I didn't give a hair color XD

(2) Boot spikes. Tori will use her climbing equipment as her primary weapon.

Sayonara!


	22. Chapter 20

Hello again. I finished my homework for the week, so I'ma spend the rest of today writing XD

Here's chapter 20!

~(Tori's pov)~

Apparently, the thing Ronan froze was the leader of the group that attacked the town. I say this because after I shattered it with my boot spikes, all of the other monsters ran away.

I then noticed Elesis, along with two other people. A boy with blood-red hair, and looked to be a marshal-artist, judging by his brass knuckles and foot-wraps, and a girl with straight brown hair that reached her mid-back. The only things she had with her was a harpoon, a gourd with a strap(my guess is it's being used as a water bottle), and hairpins. She was wearing a light green T-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. He was wearing a red and white muscle shirt and black baggy pants.

We called a group meeting at the inn(Arme had to grab Skyler from a back ally. He stayed there during the fight so as not to scare someone.), during which the two introduced themselves as Jin(the boy) and Briana(the girl). We introduced ourselves as well.

It turns out that Skyler and I weren't the only two from Earth. This Briana girl was as well, and apparently lived just down the street from our Uncle's place that I was at. I was surprised I hadn't met her, seeing as I'd walked by her place nearly every day on my morning walk.

We discussed where to go next. Through the Gorge of Oath, there's a kingdom to the north. That's where we're headed. Skyler seems itching to be able to let loose, too.

~(Skyler's pov)~

I couldn't believe who was here. Briana, of all people. Maybe I should explain.

When I first left home, Briana's family took me in, not even knowing my name, and treated my like an adopted son. I eventually left them, saying that I didn't want to burden them, because it wasn't my place to do so. I then headed to my Uncle's place. My family lived in Colorado, the Uncle I was headed to see, lived in Tennessee. I had earned some money mowing the lawn and doing other oddjobs around the house for just that purpose- so I could go to Tennessee. But while I was there, Briana and I became nearly inseparable. I'd stayed there for about two years.

I decided against saying anything about it until after we left town.

Ronan offered to let us stay at the Erudon estate while in Kanavan, for which everyone was thankful, eh, give or take Ryan, who said he could hardly stand another day in the city. But when he heard that there was a garden with a hammock, he was sold on the idea.

On that note, we discussed rooms for the night. I would share a room with my sister, Arme with Briana, Elesis with Lire, Ryan with Jin, and Ronan paid for his own room.(1)

Briana freaked out when Arme let go of me, seeing my dragon form. I just went to bed- Arme could explain it to her.

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: (1) If you remember from two chapters ago, there are two beds in each room.

Sayona... It just hit me that I haven't said this except for in the first prologue.

I DO NOT OWN GRAND CHASE OR ANYTHING IN IT. I ONLY OWN TWO OF MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BECAUSE THE OTHER TWO ARE BASED OFF OF REAL PEOPLE. THANK YOU.

Sayonara!


	23. Chapter 21

Hello! Wow, 520 hits last month! XD

Here's chapter 21!

~(Arme's pov)~

"So, you're _not_ his girlfriend?" Briana asked, confused.

"No, I'm what I understand, he turned into that when he made the mistake of knocking on a mad scientists door."

"Eh?"

I sigh, "The scientist injected dragon's blood into his veins. Elesis, Lire and I, er, 'met', him when he was in _full_ dragon form..." I then went on to explain the rest of the story to her.

"Uuuhhhhh..."

This was going to be a _looonnggg_ night...

~(Next morning: Elesis' pov)~

I woke up before anyone else, so I decided to take a walk. As I walk, I find myself thinking about the boy with silver hair.

'Heh, the kid reminds me of dad... sigh, dad...'

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. When I do, I find that I'd walked to the cave we'd run into the kid. 'Heh, go figure...'

~(Lire's pov)~

I woke up to Elesis closing the door to the room we shared. She must have taken a walk, because she was re-entering the room, rather than leaving.

She said something about going to start making breakfast, and left again. I look out the window. It's still dark out.

How she does it, I'll never know.

~(Ryan's pov)~

I wake up to the smell of roasting Gorgos meat.

...

'GORGOS MEAT!'

In three seconds flat I was up, dressed, and out the door.

~(Jin's pov)~

I woke up first to the door slamming, then falling off the hinges, then to the smell of some sort of meat. Then I figured it out- Ryan must have smelled the meat.

'... Eh, what the heck?'

I get up...

... Then I look out the window.

'! WHAT THE -censored-! IT MUST BE FIVE IN THE MORNING!'

~(Ronan's pov)~

'What in the name of Starkiln!'

I awoke to a large crash, then a smaller one.

I get dressed and grab my spellsword quickly, even though I was half asleep, and rush out, expecting to find some ungodly creature outside.

~(Briana's pov)~

I woke up to three loud crashes. Well, two, really. The Third was Arme leaving the room, probably going to kill whoever made the first two.

I sigh, 'Well, might as well get up.'

~(Skyler's pov)~

I hear a few crashes. I don't remember how many- it must have been five A.M.!

I figure I'll get up to see what all the commotion is.

~(Tori's pov)~

I woke up to a few crashes, and Skyler getting up. I figure I'll get up as well.

We left the room and inn, only to find a very humorous scene outside.

Elesis was sitting on a stool next to a barbeque spit, acting like nothing had happened, Ryan was frozen, his face about three feet from the flame, Ronan looked as though he'd rushed out the door and cast the ice spell he'd used yesterday- his hand was still outstretched, Arme was standing next to Ronan, looking like she was about to kill someone, and Jin was falling out the window.

It was about that time that Lire and Briana walked out the door.

"-yawn- What's going on out here?" Briana.

It was then that everyone noticed the smell of cooking meat.

"Ooohhhhh... When'll it be done?" Arme.

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: Sorry for being a bit slow. Also, a random note that noone will care about, but today is the Birthday of the person Briana's based off of. I'll give her a birthday chapter next, I guess.

Sayonara! HAPPY ALL-SAINTS DAY!


	24. Chapter 22

Hi. If I stop posting after the new year, it's because the economy tanked, and I'm busy helping my parents grow food.

Just a warning XD

~(Arme's pov)~

After that gag, we ate the remaining meat from the Red Gorgos, packed up the BBQ spit, headed back to the rooms, gathered up our packs(those of us who had them), and left the room keys on the front desk.

It was still dark when we left town... 'bloody red-head. Why do you have to be a morning person?'

~(Skyler's pov)~

It's about two in the afternoon. After the attack yesterday, there weren't that many monsters left in the Gorge, so they weren't that much of a problem.

-Hey, kid,-

I look around, then remember that voice- the dragon.

'Yeah?'

-The new girl seems like she isn't completely there. Do you know why that is?-

'I probably do, but can't think of it right now. You're right though, she's not acting anything like what she was yesterday...'

-That's what I noticed as well. You know her from your world; was there something coming up around this time?-

'I don't know. I haven't seen her in like, seven years... unless... OH I feel so stupid right now.'

-What is it?-

'Who forgets their best friend's birthday!'

-Apparently you.-

'Shut up.'

-*snicker*-

'That still doesn't help me here. Should I do something for her?'

-That's for you to decide, and me to watch.- Oh, I could _hear_ him smirking in that one...

'*glare* Okay, what do I have to work with here...?'(1)

By this time, it was almost dark, we'd gotten past the Gorge, and were now on a dirt road towards Kanavan. There were trees on either side of the road, but not so many that you could call it a forest, a few patches of flowers here and there, but none of any interest.

"Who votes we take a break?" Lire spoke up.

The reply was a simultaneous raising of everyone's hands.

"Okay then. Ten minute break, then we move on."

I immediately excuse myself, having to use the restroom(not that there was one or anything). While away from everyone else, I look around the flower patches, hoping to find some kind of green flower.

~(Briana's pov)~

I asked what I should do to help, and Elesis said I should get firewood, telling Jin to do the same.

Jin and I decided to split up to cover more ground.

After a few minutes, I'd gathered quite the armful of wood, but decided to take a rest before heading back.

I lean against a tree, and close my eyes. When I open them, there's a green daisy in front of my face. Shocked, I look around, and notice it's being held from above. I look up, and see Skyler hanging, up-side-down from a tree branch... by his feet.(2)

"Happy Birthday, Ana." he said, with a smirk.

"... How did you- and the- with that- only one- ooohhhh... IT REALLY _IS_ YOU!"

He dropped down from the tree and I proceeded to glomp him.

He chuckled, "I didn't know you missed me _that_ much!"

I smacked him good for that one, "Are you _kidding_ me? That was for worrying me sick since you disappeared back then..."

He laughed again, clutching his head this time, "Well, best birthday present ever?"

"YES!"

"Glad you like it."

I rolled off him, he got up, and helped me up, then I gathered up the firewood I'd found. Skyler cut down a small tree, and together we headed back to camp.

By the time we got back, the only thing lighting the area was a floating fireball, courtesy of Arme. As soon as we piled up the wood right, Arme set the wood aflame.

"I'd ask what took you so long, but I don't think I want to know." Arme.

The two of us turned red at the remark.

~(Later that evening: Skyler's pov)~

We'd sat up around the fire for a while, talking, when Ronan asked,

"Skyler?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to try something. Here, take my sword for a second."

"Uhhh... What is this supposed to accomplish?"

"I've got a theory about your half-dragon form."

I stare blankly at him, but oblige.

I grasp the hilt of his spell sword, and revert to my human form. When I let go of it, I turn back into the half-dragon.

"What does this mean?"

"Hmm... I _think_ that whenever you come in contact with someone- or some_thing_- that has a high magic content, the magic has an effect on the dragon blood, as though the blood's power was being suppressed. Does that make sense?"

I thought about it for a moment, "I guess so."

"And if this is true, then I know a way to maintain your human form, without being hindered from having to hold something."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"You'd have to train to become an Abyss Knight."

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: (1) Remember that words between hyphons(example: -Hey, kid.-) mean that the pov character's inner self is talking to them. This includes the dragon. Likewise, words between stars(example: *Beats Sieghart with hammerspace mallet*) mean that the character is performing the action listed in-between the stars while talking.

(2) I don't know if there _is_ such a thing as a green daisy- this is for the sake of the fic.

Hello again. There's not much to say. But I have an Idea for a Fire Emblem fic, but I don't know if I'll actually write it down. I won't do so until I finish this fic first.

Sayonara!


	25. Chapter 23

I got bored, Elder Scrolls IV froze(again), so I decided to write another chapter.

Here's 23!

~(3rd person pov)~

A young man, about fifteen years in age, stands in a forest in a black trench coat.

He'd started learning some simple magic- small stuff like summoning small weapons and fireballs; lightning would come later.(1)

He knew that high powered monsters were all around him-life detection magic-, but he didn't care- they were why he'd come.

He senses that they are about to strike, and casts a simple spell- one to summon a pair of short swords; a great feat for someone with very little magical prowess, not to mention overall mana- and readies himself for the enemy.

There! A small-but-brave shadow leapt at the boy from behind, hoping to catch him off-gaurd. However, the shadow was unsuccessful, as the now known to be Dark Anmon Scout was decapitated- its body falling limp on the ground.

It continued like this for a few minutes, then the monsters realized something- they weren't going to win _this_ way.

Suddenly a large group of monsters jumped out of the shadows- Anmon Scouts and Guards, Dark mages in the shadows, readying a powerful spell.

One by one, the Dark Anmon minions fell. That is, until the boy realized that they wouldn't stop coming any time soon.

Seeing this, the boy leapt back, away from the majority of monsters.

He firmly planted his feet, dispelled his blades, and set his right hand over his left, interlocking his fingers as though he were about to perform chest presses on an invisible entity.

Summoning all his mana, he shouts at the top of his lungs, "WYVERN FLARE BLAST!", focusing all his mana into a fiery blast.

His hands erupted into a half-sphere of flames that extended fifty yards in all directions ahead of him, the shockwave alone obliterating the nearby monsters- the flames incinerating the rest of this wing of the army.(1)

That must have drawn the attention of the rest of the army, because a group of monsters easily seven times the size of the first wing swarmed the now-barren land.

"AZURE AURA!"

The entire mountain froze over-save the spot where the boy in black still stood.

"Oblivion." The boy muttered, almost pitying the monsters as the area exploded into ashes.

The boy quickly pulled out a black ski-board, tossing it onto the ice, jumping on it, and sliding down the mountain.

The only thing he didn't know, was that _she_ was watching the entire fight.

Saddened, she thought, 'What can I do to help you, Roy?'(2)

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: (1) I never said how _big_ a fireball he could make...*looks inconspicuous*

(2) Yes, this is Roy- the same one I asked my friend if I could use in this story.

So... Yeah. I figured I'd check back in with Roy about now, so there.

I just noticed that I hadn't put the last chapter up (lol, forgetful me I know.).

Also, sorry for the short chapter.

Sayonara!


	26. Chapter 24

Here's chapter 24!

~(Skyler's pov)~

I was shocked. I never expected this. But, it'd get me out of dragon form, I wouldn't have to get Arme to pretend anymore, she could go out with Ronan like I(secretly) knew she wanted to(I might have overheard her once... twice... okay, a lot.). All in all, it'd be for the better.

"Alright. But if or when we go back to our world, what would happen?"

"You may or may not keep the magic- it depends on your world, the physical laws there."

"Ah."

"We should get to bed, we've got a long day ahead of us." Arme.

"What makes you say that?" Tori.

"We've got to visit the queen of Kanavan- deliver a few things. You never know though, she tends to have mood swings. A lot." Ronan.

"Ah." we all replied.

"I'm goin' to sleep. Goodnight." Briana.

"Yeah, we all should. 'Night." Me.

After a few minutes of preparation and Ronan setting up a windshield, we went to sleep.

~(?'s pov)~

"Master, if we're going to leave, now is the time!"

"Alright, I'm ready. Where's the other one?"

"Sebastian? I've no idea."

"Oh well, looks like he's going to have a lot of work when he gets here."

"Not so, sir."

"Why is that?"

"I'd only weigh you down, sir. I shall stay with Sebastian. Gaia knows he'll need the help."

"Fine. That is your choice. Good luck."

"Same to you, master."

"I'm no longer your master, Alfred."

"Y-yes, sir... I mean, Dio."

Those were the last words I said to him. It had been a long time since then, and Sebastian had been killed by the one they call, "Void".

I only hoped young master Dio would return...

~(Dio's pov)~

I'd left there seven years ago. Heh, I often wondered what became of Sebastian, and especially Alfred.

Oh well. Sucks to be them.

My travels today brought me to a castle. It was still a good ways away, but still.

Then, out of nowhere, a loud horn sounded.

I looked around, then I saw it- a Paradom, flying straight towards me.

Ugh.

~(Butler's pov)~

Sigh, just another ordinary day in Kanavan. That is, until the alarm sounded.

I rush up the stairs, out onto the balcony, and take up my telescope, searching for wherever the Paradom had gone.

The Paradom, I might add, was the main security system for the castle. For the whole town, really.

I look out into the fields, seeing the Paradom rushing towards... a boy? That can't be right. The Paradom is too advanced to simply attack a boy. It has a power sensor, and is designed not to activate unless an object with a power rating of over 23000 passes by the sensors. There must be a miscalculation somewhere in the system.(

Before anyone could stop it, it'd obliterated the boy.

I stood there, stunned.

But then, I noticed, the boy, standing behind the Paradom.

He turned around, and, what happened next, I _still_ wouldn't believe if I hadn't seen it.

What looked like a black hole opened up around him, drawing the Paradom close, then, the black hole stopped, the boy jumped a little, and, to my alarm, started floating there, with some sort of white energy emanating from him, incinerating the Paradom.(1)

We could do one of two things: call for evacuation, or hire the kid.(2)

I decided on a compromise: call for a messenger. If the messenger came back, I'd hire the kid, if not, I'd call for evacuation.

"Emma!"

"Yes sir?"

"Go talk to that boy- if he attacks, run, if not, ask if he'd like a job."

"What kind of job sir?"

"Security officer."

"Um, sir?"

"You didn't see what I just saw. You have your assignment. Go."

"Yes sir!"

I watched as the young girl ran off, grabbing her Thoron tome on the way out.(3)

Now, we could only hope for the best.

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: I'ma goin' to tha HARDWARE STORE!...

Sorry 'bout that. Had it stuck in my head all day.

(1) Black space.

(2) This is an unbiased Butler.

(3) Thoron, is, for you people who haven't played Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, a, awesome Thunder magic tome from the game. It has like, 13-17 might(I forget what), 2 weight(give or take), requires C in magic tome skill, and, to top it all, looks _REALLY COOL!_(I do NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM... Other than the one copy of Shadow Dragon I bought.[Good game, too!])

Yeah, when I put stuff up about other characters, it's because I have writer's block.

Sayonara!


	27. Chapter 25

Hello again!

I watched the USA/Korea fight video on the NAGC facebook wall, & I gotta say... There are a LOT of Arme haters in GC. I don't take offence, because I don't use Arme that much. She's lv. 30 & I STILL don't have her second job. Blah. Anyhoo... Here's the next chapter!

~(Skyler's pov)~

As we neared the border, we heard an alarm of sorts. It sounded like an air horn on steroids! We looked around, and Arme shouted, "Over there!"

We look, and see a Paradom rushing at a kid who doesn't look any older that me.

The Paradom fired what I soon realized was it's "DANGER" attack- a high powered laser- obliterate the boy. Then, I noticed that the kid was behind the Paradom.(1)

"Here's the finish- BLACK SPACE!" He shouted, causing a rather large energy field to erupt from his body, incinerating the Paradom.

The only thing I could think was, 'Holy. Crap.'

~(Emma's pov)~

I grabbed my Thoron tome before I rushed out the door.

I'm a Flumancer- a lightning mage.(2)

I head down the multiple sets of stairs, out the door, and start running east- the direction my Paradom had headed. Yes, I did research and built that Paradom. You got a problem with that?

I notice the boy. He had magenta hair, skin paler than me- and that's saying something. I'm the girl who spent three weeks locked up in my basement disassembling a paradom and putting it back together. Now imagine how I looked after that long without sunlight. Anyway, what stuck out to me the most, was that he had a pair of horns on his head, and as if that wasn't weird, his left hand was dark purple, fuzzy, and had metal claws on each finger.

"Hail!"

"Hm? Hello. May I help you Miss?"

"Yes, sir. My boss instructed me to ask if you would like a job."

"What kind of job is it?"

"Head security officer."

"Not interested."

"Alright. If I may ask, why are you here?"

"Long story."

"Well... would you like someplace to stay the night?"

"That would be nice. What's the cost?"

"You tell me why you're here tonight."

He raised an eyebrow at that, then shrugged. "Sure."

"Follow me, then."

He nodded silently and followed.

~(Skyler's pov)~

We listened to the conversation, and silently agreed to wait until they'd disappeared before we went any further.

I then remembered that I'd bought that duster coat, and put it on.

By the time I had my coat on, the two had left. Before we went, however, Elesis spoke up.

"If that kid set off the alarm, let's hope none of us do. The army will be armed and at the ready by now." When she said "let's hope none of us do", I could tell she meant me. So I spoke up.

"Should I stay outside the city, then?"

"That's up to you. You don't have to, but doing so _would_ save Elesis and I some explaining." Ronan.

"Hm..."

-Hey, kid.-

'Yeah?'

-If you want to go into town, I can suppress my power a bit, but not indefinitely. Should I?-

'Please do.'

-Alright, here goes.-

I immediately felt a lot of my strength being drained, but I was still stronger than before I ended up here.

"How does the alarm system work around here?" I ask.

"Last I checked, it would go off when anyone with an overall power rating of about 20,000 enters a radius of twenty five miles of the center of the castle. I didn't check the exact power rating it goes off at though..." Ronan.

'Heard that?'

-Yeah, I can bring the energy pulses down below 20,000 for about a week. Ask if that will do.-

"How long do we plan to stay here?"

"That depends on what the queen says. I have no idea, but I'd guess over a week. She's... um, odd, about that."

"Eeeeehhhhhh... okay..." 'Could that work?'

-Yeah. But if time runs short, you'll have to offer to run some errand out of the castle.-

'I could do that.' "Okay, it's safe to go in, but I may need to leave for a while after about a week."

"Alright. Let's go then."

With that, we walked on towards Kanavan.

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: (1) A bit more about Skyler. In the game, he played in season 2 when after you beat gorge of oath, you could go to the marsh of oblivion, forsaken barrows, forgotten city, and Gaikoz's castle in any order. He did forgotten city and marsh of oblivion, but not forsaken barrows. He'd just fought Paradom when the portal opened.

(2) Fluminology is the study of Lightning. Someone who studies Lightning is a Fluminologist. Someone who controls the undead is a Necromancer. Someone who controls fire is a Pyromancer. So I call someone who controls lightning(Emma) a Flumancer(I couldn't find anything better to use. Seriously, a Fluminmancer just doesn't sound right, and you'd think I was crazy.).

Yeah, I'll be going into more depth with each of the characters individually throughout the story.

Sayonara! Review if you want!


	28. Chapter 26

I can't stand it. I haven't been able to get on my computer in four days.

Here's Chapter 26!

~(Dio's pov)~

'Who _is_ this person? Why is she being so hospitable to me? Me, a demon?'

This Girl, who I now knew as Emma, had brought me to a small house near the outskirts of town, invited me in, and made some sort of warm beverage for me. I didn't know what this beverage was, but it was sweet- rich, almost.

I _still_ don't understand her. _Why?_ That's all I can think. So I ask.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"... You're not from around here, are you?"

I shake my head, no, I wasn't.

She looked as though she realized something.

"It's because it's the right thing to do. Plus, I've always been this way!" she replied in a hyper, energetic way.

I could only hope it wouldn't rub off on me...

~(Skyler's pov)~

"Are we ready?" a very aggravated Elesis whined.

"Yes, I believe we are." Ronan replied.

"YAY!"

By this time, my ears were sore from listening to Elesis.

We finally left the spot by the forest road, and headed into town where we were greeted by a guard.

"Sir Ronan, back so soon?"

"Yes sir, and with reenforcements."

"Eehhhhh... um, sir?"

"Yes?"

"How are these three going to help?" The guard asked, referring to Tori, Jin and I.(1)

"I am Jin, of the Silver Knights. That should explain well enough for me."

"I'm Tori, I've got some experience with climbing equipment."

"I'm Skyler. I can't show my face now, but I can use just about any weapon you give me."

"Err... why can't you show your face?"

"I don't want to scare anyone."

He looked like he was going to ask something, but instead shook his head, deciding not to ask.

"Well, if sir Ronan is with you, you must be a good guy. Welcome to Kanavan!"

Then, in unison with Ronan, while saluting him, the guard said, "GLORY TO KANAVAN!"

I then noticed that Elesis had done the same.

After we left the guard, Elesis said not to worry about doing so if the situation comes up- it's a local thing.

Ronan and Elesis lead our group to the castle, and thankfully Ronan told us that we wouldn't be allowed to enter if we didn't bow to the gatekeepers, so we knew what to do when we got there.

When we arrived in the castle, we bowed to the guards, and they let us through. We followed Ronan to what seemed to be the throne room. The guards let us through. Ronan kneeled to the queen, and motioned for us to do the same. 'Right knee and left foot on the ground, got it.'

The queen dismissed the guards.

"Ronan, please skip the formalities. We know each other well enough."

Ronan stuttered, both physically and with his voice, but stood up and replied,

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Elesis, it's good to see you again."

"Same to you, your highness."... I could _swear_ she said it that way just to tick the queen off.

The queen just rolled her eyes and continued.

"Would you introduce yourselves, please? You needn't give anything but your name and occupation."

"Lire, archer."

"Arme, of the violet mage guild."

"Ryan, a druid, and the last known elf from the Elven Forest."

"Jin, a Silver Knight, fighter class."

"Briana, er... harpoonist?"(2)

"Tori, adventurer."

"Skyler, um... manakete, I guess."(3)

The queen face faulted and asked, "Er, a what?"

I sigh, "Your highness, please, try not to be frightened."

I lift my hood from my head, and hear her gasp in shock.

"Where I come from, 'manakete' is another word for 'dragon kin'."

"I've never heard of a half dragon, half human. How did this happen?"

Arme spoke up. "Remember the old mad scientist who lived between the Gorgos' dungeon and the Elven Forest?"

The queen nodded.

"We think he had something to do with it. However, according to what Skyler remembers, the scientist may not exist anymore."

"So a case of creat_or_ not being able to control the creat_ure_?"

I speak up, "In a sense, yes. But aside from this, I have some minor experience using just about any kind of weapon I'm given."

"I see. Well, I've agreed to provide shelter and training for the Grand Chase, in preparation for fighting Kaze'aze. Are there any questions?"

"None." We said simultaneously.

"Then my maid will show you to your rooms. Enna!"

"Yes, milady?" a young girl, about ten, I'd guess, walked in and asked.

"Show them out, and accompany them to the Erudon estate."

"Yes milady."

We took our leave and headed outside, me putting my hood back up on the way out. We followed Ronan to a large mansion, where we were greeted by... the girl who that other kid followed earlier?(4)

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: (1) Skyler & Tori didn't have "weapons" on them. The guard didn't see Jin's knuckles, either.

(2) Briana has a harpoon, just big enough to be mistaken for a small spear.

(3) Yes, I have been playing too much fire emblem. A manakete is a dragon in human form. Although there are differences between FE manaketes and Skyler. FE manaketes need a dragonstone to transform into dragon form, while Skyler has to unblock some blood vessels that lead into parts of his body that then allow him to take full dragon form.

(4) The girl mentioned here is Emma. Not to be confused with Enna, as they are two different characters.

Sayonara!


	29. Chapter 27

Here's chapter 27!

~(later that night, Skyler's pov)~

Everyone except for Ronan and I had gone to sleep. Apparently Enna and the other girl, Emma, were orphaned sisters who'd both lived at the Erudon estate for a long time. Emma, the older of the two, had worked for a while and had paid for a small, one room house to be built off the back of the estate. The two of them lived there.

After they'd gone to bed, Elesis told us that their parents had been on the same team of trackers that her father had been on, and were MIA, like her father.(1)

Now, it was just Ronan and I, like I'd said earlier.

"You seem to have something on your mind?" Ronan spoke up.

"Yeah. The queen, and the guard at the city gate- you spoke to them as though you were preparing for invasion. Why is that?"

"It's because we are. Or rather, we're preparing to _be_ invaded at any time. We need any person who can hold a weapon... However, it seems as though a lot of the enemy forces have been simply disappearing lately."

"Disappearing?"

"Yes. As though something has drawn their attention away from us- like they've found a bigger threat. What I don't understand is how that could happen- Kanavan currently has the highest number of highly skilled mages, knights, spell swords, archers and gladiators around. Plus, every single person ten years old and older can fight in some way. Do _you_ have any ideas?"

I thought for a minute. He had a point- I'd never seen so many people with weapons strapped to them in my life... unless...

"Did you ever consider that maybe, just _maybe_, there's a person or group of people aside from the Grand Chase that has enough magical power and skill with weapons to be able to take on an entire continent?"

"Hmm... as far fetched as it sounds, that is the only thing I've heard that would actually make sense..."

'Could that make sense?' –Yes, it could. There are many people in this world- what's to say that one of them couldn't have that kind of power?– 'That's what I'm thinking...'(2)

~(Dio's pov)~

Emma left for a while, saying she had to check up on something, and came back with what looked like a shorter version of herself, except that, while Emma had shoulder-length dirty blond hair, this one had long black hair in a ponytail. Emma introduced her as her sister, Enna.

"Pleased to meet you."

"As to you, mister... ?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Skip the formalities and just call me Dio."

"Dio... got it."

Emma turned to me and said, "There's a group of freedom fighters called the Grand Chase staying in the main building over there*points through a window to a building*, You should meet them."

"I can tell someone's there... one of them is very powerful, and doing a good job of containing his power."

She blinked, confused. "Um... OH! That one! The guy's got dragon blood in him."

Alarmed, I ask, "Dragon blood? How did that happen!"

"Apparently, via blood transfusion- and an unwilling one at that."

"So you mean- !"

"Yep. Some mad scientist gave him a syringe full of dragon blood."

I sat down, thinking, 'Woah... a dragon in human form? I've never heard of that...'

And I could only hope that, if worse comes to worse, I'd be able to take him on...

~(Meanwhile, at the source of Ronan's confusion... [side story])~

"Roy! I told you to stop running out in the middle of the night!" Amy yelled.

"Well _I_ wasn't the one who told you to follow me!"

You watch as Roy and Amy run like crazy people away from a giant stone golem.

"Roy! _DO SOMETHING!_"

"_I DON'T KNOW ANY MAGIC THAT CAN BREAK ROOOOOOOCCCCKKKKSSSSSS!"_

The camera pans out as Roy and Amy run into the distance.

~(End of Chapter)~

A/N: (1) MIA, for anyone who doesn't know, means "Missing In Action".

(2) For the purposes of my writing style, inner voices will no longer be identefied by -'s, but rather by –'s.

OKAY. I'm (finally) back on my computer!(I haven't been able to get on mine since Tuesday) Anyway... I got Rune Factory 3 yesterday. It's fun. I guess. Depends on what you like. Oh well. I don't own the Rune Factory franchise.

Sayonara!


	30. Chapter 28

Ugh, couldn't find time for the computer for another week. Sorry for tardiness.

Here's chapter 28!

~(Roy's pov)~

After finally losing the giant golem in one of the mountain passages, we got back to the town we'd been staying at, only to find it in flaming ruins.

Then someone shouted, "Roy! Amy!"

We turned towards the voice, seeing Jack, a boy no older than twelve with short, spiky, light purple hair. He was one of the first people we met here on the Elia continent, and apparently the son of a blacksmith, and a bit of a spellsword.(1)

I say a _bit_ of a spellsword, because he can only use water magic, which is apparently only found as a natural talent, and even then, hard to control. He's got it down pretty well though, and was helping put out some fires. As for his sword, he has a longsword that, in all aspects, is too big for him. The sword is five feet long, hilt and all. The kid is four foot nine. That's what I mean when I say it's too long for him.

"What the heck happened while we were gone!"

Jake fumed, "Some chick claiming to be the high mage Elena attacked. Burned everything down, didn't knowingly leave anyone alive, either. The few of us that hid were able to survive, but just barely... arg, if only uncle Jake were here... He'd know what to do..."

I would have stopped to think, but there were more important matters at hand, like finding a place for the thirteen villagers that were left, plus the three of us, to stay, along with the matter of food and water. Water wasn't a problem, as the village was built along a river, and there were also apple and orange trees, along with grape vines in the area, so food wouldn't be a problem for now, but we wouldn't be able to survive for long. Luckily, we only had to wait for the next ship to Bermesiah.

Now, shelter would be the biggest problem, but not that bad.

I say this because, in my time on Earth, I was a boy scout. I'd made Star scout, the fourth rank away from Eagle Palm Scout, the highest rank ever.

I proposed the idea that we build a raft big enough for one or two people, to get a message to Bermesiah- a distress call. Everyone agreed, but the question would be who is willing to take the risk.

"I'll go." a voice spoke up.

I looked over to see Jack with his hand raised.

Everyone looked at him in bewilderment. Someone said, "No way! We can't take the risk of letting the kid go. It's too dangerous for him."

Jack spoke up, "You may think that, but I think I can keep the raft afloat. I _am_ a water-magic user."

That seemed to convince everyone.

Now, to get the materials...

~(Briana's pov)~

I shared a room with Arme again. I asked if she could teach me some simple magic, and she did.

After about two hours of training and a grand total of two successful fire bolts, three frozen drops of water, and nearly blowing the window out with a wind spell, and I was _out_.

I woke up finding the room empty. I guess Arme got up early. The sun's out.

Guess it's time to get up...

~(Skyler's pov)~

I opted out of a room, instead sleeping on the chair.

I woke up to Elesis, Arme, Ronan, and Ryan making breakfast- Ronan making sure Ryan didn't eat all the ingredients raw, Ryan unsuccessfully trying to swipe raw turnips and carrots, Elesis cooking, and Arme finding ingredients for Elesis.

I had to admit, it sure smelled good...

Tori walked in.

"Is there any cuban coffee?"

Ronan replied, "Yes, actually. Look in th-."

"DON'T TELL HER!" I blurted out.

"Why not?"

I shuddered, "You've seen her on regular coffee, right?"

Ronan blinked at me, "No, I'm afraid I haven't. Why?"

"You don't wanna know. Just don't give her any."

"I can vouch for Skyler's claims."

We all looked at the stairs to see Lire walking down the stairs.

"Awww... Darn." Tori.

I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing my sister wouldn't go mad... again...

Briana then walked in, looked at the scene before her, closed her eyes and shook her head, as though saying she didn't want to know, and sat down across from me, in the chair Ronan had been in last night.(2)

Hopefully, things would be better by the end of the week...

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: (1) Yes, this is the same Jack that was mentioned in chapter fifteen.

(2) Imagine a fireplace. Now picture two identical chairs angled halfway between the fireplace and the adjacent chair.

Okay, I gotta get off now.

Sayonara!


	31. Chapter 29

I'S SORRY! I haven't been able to get on the comp in a while.

BUT! There is good news...

I ONLY HAVE ONE MORE WEEK OF HOMEWORK LEFT! XDXDXD

ANYWAY! Without further ado, ROLL FILM!

~(Sieghart's pov)~

"Ugh, my head..." I woke up in what looked to be a small cave.

But, the cave was decorated. Someone's make-shift home?

I think back, what happened? "Oh, right, that."

I'd rushed at Octus, full speed, 'GRINDING PUNISHER!'

I unleashed one of my most powerful attacks against it. But, it punched me on the way down from my attack... I can't remember anything else...

I hear a gasp. "You're awake?"

A girl, no older than seventeen, with blue hair, one red eye, and one blue eye. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been out for a week. How come you haven't died of dehydration yet?"

"Eh? A week? *shrug* not like I missed much..."

"You haven't answered my question." She replied.

"Oh, right. I'm a highlander."

"Highlander... You mean an immortal?"

"Yep."

"... What's your name?"

"Zeke Sieghart. May I ask yours?"(1)

"Mari Ming Onette."

~(Mari's pov)~

'I know this person... but, how do I know him? Guess I'll find out...'

~(Three days later, Emma's pov)~

"Alright, I need to walk Enna to the castle. You know the rules, don't blow anything up."

"Got it."

We left to go to the castle. There weren't many people out right now, but that's normal. Most people are asleep. Anyone awake was setting up shop.

We arrived at the castle, I give Enna a hug and send her inside before heading to the Erudon estate.

Let's just hope nothing had gone wrong today.

~(Dio's pov)~

I decided to go meet these people that call themselves the "Grand Chase" today.

As I walk, I notice two things- one, the yard is a wreck, and two, there's an elf, six humans, and who I guessed was the half-dragon sprawled out on the ground, covered in dirt, scratches, and cuts.

I stare for a few seconds, then turn to head back, but then I hear, "Ugh, need, more, food...*snore*" coming from the elf.

Pitying them, I teleport them inside with blink, then look for something to get them to eat.

'I'm surrounded by idiots...'

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: Sorry for shortness, but it's something, right?

1) Zeke was Sieghart's original speculated first name. In this fic, it will be his first name, but everyone will call him Sieghart out of respect.

Sayonara!


	32. Chapter 30

... Yeah I have no excuse for not updating. I been lazy =)

now, where'd I left off...

Here's chapter 30!

~(Ryan's pov)~

I woke up on a bed, that I soon realized was the one I'd been sleeping in since we arrived at the Erudon estate.

'Wait, weren't we sparring out back?' –Yes, you were.– 'Huh?'–Good to see you can hear me. You took a pretty good whack to the head. That must've changed something, causing you to be able to hear me.–

After a few minutes of chatting with this voice, I finally ask, 'Uhm, if you don't mind my asking, who are you?'

The voice chuckled, –In time, boy, in time.– 'Awah?'

It just chuckled again, –We'll chat again later. Sayonara, for now.– 'Seriously?'

It didn't respond this time. Must've left, gone back to a dormant state. Oh well.

... 'I SMELL FOOD!'

~(Elesis' pov)~

After the spar, I'd woken up before everyone else. I'd taken a blow to the head from... I can't remember who. All I remember is that Tori, Briana, Skyler, Jin, Ronan, and Ryan were unconcious when it happened.

... Wait a second, that means someone outside our group attacked me.

I went to the kitchen, as I smelled food. Only to find the guy from the other day cooking. The guy's left forearm wasn't human, that's for sure, and had some sort of metal claws- one on each finger.

I grasp the hilt of my sword, preparing for the worst, and ask, "Who are you?"

He turned toward me, "It's impolite to ask one's name without first stating your own."

Dumbfounded, I stare at him for a second before saying, "My name's Elesis, I am the leader of the Red Guard of Kanavan. I ask again, who are you?"

He seemed to contemplate this, before saying, "Well, Elesis, leader of the Red Guard. My name is Dio. I am the exiled ruler of the underworld."

"I see. Well, Dio, why are you here?"

"The one called 'Emma' invited me in. I've been cooped up in the building they call home for half a week."

"Ah, so you got bored?"

"In short, yes."

"... Can you tell me how many people were outside before you brought us in?"

~(Dio's pov)~

'Man she's preceptive...'

"There were eight- one elf, one half dragon, and six humans, three male, three female, including yourself. Why do you ask?"

"Because there were only seven of us sparring." She looked frantic.

"Well, there was one I noticed that didn't have a fake weapon on him. He's upstairs, third door to the right."

"Thanks." She rushed off, upstairs.

'Hm, wonder what's going on there... oh well, food's almost done.'

~(Elesis' pov... again...)~

I run up the stairs, taking three at a time. 'Third door on the right.'

I open the door slowly, walk over to the bed.

I gasp in shock, 'How... how's HE here?'

Laying down, asleep on the bed, was the silver headed boy, a pair daggers stuck in the wall next to him.

They weren't the same daggers as before... (1)

~(Arme's pov)~

"ARME!"

I awoke with a start upon hearing my name.

I teleport towards the sound, appearing in the room two doors down from my own, and gasp in shock.

The silver headed boy lay sleeping in the spare bed, the other being taken up by Jin.

"Oh dear... This could pose a problem..."

I walk over and shake Jin awake.

~(Jin's pov)~

"Arme, you didn't have to use satilite bomb to wake him up..."

At that moment Briana walked in and said, "Oh, that was necessary, believe me, I had to spend my first half week here with him. He's a heavy sleeper."

I heard that... but then I smelled the food...

"I SMELL FOOD!"

"I'm guessing he's also a heavy eater?" Arme.

"Actually no, he hardly eats anything."

That was all I heard before I was downstairs.

~(Lass' pov)~

"Ugh, go away and let me sleep."

Yes I know I'm in Kanavan. Get over it. I'll explain it when... Do I smell food?... Yeah, but it has tofu in it... Wait, is that? YES IT IS! SAUSAGE!

"Nevermind I smell SAUSAGE!"

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: (1) the daggers here are the ones he's holding when you fight him in Kaze'aze's castle.

Yeah. I know where I'm going with this chapter! I could actually write the next one right now, but I'm gonna do that tomorrow or Monday...

Sayonara!


	33. Chapter 31

Hello once again! Sorry for not updating when I said I would, but something came up that I forgot about XD

Also, my glasses broke, so I won't be quite as thorough.

Here's chapter 31!

~(Elesis' pov)~

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, KID."

The boy stopped in his tracks and turned to face me, looking me in the eye.

... His eyes looked like sapphire...

Whoa, where'd that come from...

"Why're you here, and also, how are you back here?"

"... Can it wait until _after_ food?"

I sigh, "Ugh, fine. I'm a bit hungry myself... But you're not getting out of answering."

"Understood."

He ran down the hall, but jumped down the stairs.

... Oh, COME ON! Am I really _that _slow!

I rush after him. By the time I get to the kitchen, he's already eating, along with Ryan, Jin, and our bored chef, Dio.

Only difference is, the kid's almost done while everyone else is sitting there with food hanging from their mouths, staring at him.

"... That kid must have a black hole for a stomach!" Jin.

"What makes you say that?" Me.

Ryan spoke up, "THE KID'S ON HIS FIFTH SERVING!"

Eyes bulging further than they should, I fainted.

~(Skyler's pov)~

"Ugh, my head..."

I woke up with a headache. Dragon scales might be hard to cut, but they don't protect you from concussions... Long story short, Elesis hits hard!

I got up & headed out the door. Then I heard the ruckus downstairs.

"THE KID'S ON HIS FIFTH SERVING!"

I rush down the hall and stairs, toward the kitchen, were I saw the silver haired kid, along with Ryan, Jin, and the guy from the other day who incinerated the Paradom, eating breakfast.

At least, that's what it looked like at first glance.

I then noticed that only the kid was actually eating, and that Elesis was out cold on the floor, and that everyone else was staring at the kid.

"... Do I want to know what happened?"

"Well..."

"Alright, I'm finished... When do you think the red-head will wake up?"

"Her? No clue."

He sighed, "Alright. Wake me up when she does. I'll be back in bed."

"Alright."

I watched as he jogged up the stairs, then turned around to get breakfast.

~(Elesis' pov; fifteen minutes later)~

I woke up to find I was resting in one of the chairs by the fireplace.

... Didn't I faint over the floor? Shouldn't I have stayed there?

"I see you're awake." Dio.

"I'll go get 'im." Jin.

Groggily, I sit up in the chair and yawn.

Then the kid comes down the stairs followed by Jin.

"... You wanted to know something?"

"Yeah."

"Well..." He explained how someone claiming to be high mage Elena attacked silver cross town on the Elia continent and how a few managed to survive and sent one kid, apparently a water mage, to the shores here on Bermesiah, and how he snuck underneath the raft the other kid was on.

"... and I came to tell you guys that Kaze'aze's found another vessel."

"Wait a second, wasn't silver cross town the place we first ran into you?"

In our confusion we failed to notice a young boy of about twelve years old walk in.

"I can tell a bit about Silver Cross town." He said.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"My name's Jack. I'm the kid who's raft he hitched a ride on." He said, glaring at the silver-head.

After a moment of hesitation, Skyler asked, "You wouldn't happen to have an Uncle by the name of Jake, would you?"

"I do. That's the other reason I offered to come here. To visit him, in the other half of Silver Cross town."

"Other half?"

Arme walked down the stairs and said, "Yes, the other half. Originally, the entire town was on the Elia continent, but we mages teleported the half with the older people in it to Bermesiah, because the area on the Elia continent that houses Silver Cross town is very unstable, having many large monsters all over the place. If even just one of them came to town, the older people would be unable to protect themselves."

After everyone else "ooohhh"ed and "aaaahhhh"ed, Ronan walked in and took Skyler to the next room.

~(Skyler's pov)~

"I've gotten permission to train you as a Spell Knight. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Where to?"

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY READERS, AND CYBER-CHOCOLATE ORANGES TO REVIEWERS/FAVORITERS/THE LIKE!(1)

1) Chocolate oranges are good... XD

I probably won't update again until the new year, so HAPPY NEW YEAR AS WELL!

MERI KURISUMASU SAI!(Japanese for "Merry Christmas again!" If I'm wrong, please correct me lol)

Sayonara!


	34. Chapter 32

*fuming*

-voice- calm down!

*calms down* huff, huff... ugh...

Here's chapter 32 _ (It's the longest one yet, just warning you.)

~(Skyler's pov)~

Ronan brought me to a small house. Inside was a man who, while short, still had an air of authority about him. From what I could see, he had incredibly dark red eyes, blond hair that covered his right eye, and his sword strapped to his right side, from which I guessed that he was a lefty, like myself. Other than that, I couldn't see anything, as he wore a hood-with-cape that covered the rest of him, although I could see that he wore some light armor.

"Master. I've brought him." Ronan said.

"So I see. Thank you. But please, stop calling me 'master'. We know each other well enough." said the man.

"Right, sorry mas- er I mean Glenn." Ronan replied.

"That's better. As for you." he turned to me, "I have a few questions for you. Ronan, go practice the move I showed you earlier."

"Yes sir." Ronan left.

"I heard you were part dragon, is this true?"

To that, I lowered my hood.

"Hm, so he wasn't kidding after all... Okay. I want to try something. This has never been attempted before, so I have no warnings to give beforehand. I've gathered materials for a spellsword, but I need you to put them together."

"And how do I do that?"

He handed me a longsword and a gem, "I need you to personalize it. Make it your own. Concentrate your mana on the gem, this is where the questionable part comes in. Because of the dragon blood, and therefore dragon mana, anything could happen. If nothing absurd happens, like if the gem doesn't explode or desintegrate, place the gem in the slot on the blade that is closest to the hilt."

Gulping, I brace myself for something bad to happen, and do as he says.

To both of our surprise, when I focused on the gem, something started growing around it.

~(Elesis' pov)~

I thought about what the kid said, then asked, "Did you say that Kaze'aze found a new vessel?"

The kid looked worried when he responded, "Yes. This one's _far_ more dangerous. He's a heavy magic user."

Arme asked, "... How heavy?"

"I'll put it simply- he took out an entire platoon of Kaze'aze's highest level troops with only three spells- Wyvern Flare Blast, Azure Aura, and Oblivion, in that order. I'm sure he could easily incinerate you."

"Hm... Those are high powered spells... Oblivion only affects monsters though, so that won't be a problem. The other two... Wyvern Flare Blast can be cast in an instant, and Azure Aura is an ice spell almost identical to a warlock's blizzard spell, minus the required element spirit. But if he... What did he do after that?"

The kid thought for a second, "Pulled out a board and rode the avalanche down the mountain."

"Holy..." Arme's eyes looked like this O_O.

"What's that mean?"

"It means that he has more collective mana by himself than half of Serdin put together!"

Everyone's jaws dropped, including mine.

"Well... We've got one chance against him, and then only if Skyler is okay with possibly killing another human."

"That won't be necessary."

"Eh?"

"Having been possessed, I know the limitations of her magic. She can't possess an unconscious being, so if he can knock the guy out, that will kick Kaze'aze out of the vessel, giving you a chance to kill her, or at least make her think twice about taking over the world again."

"Giving _us_ the chance, you mean."

The kid looked up with a face that asked, "What do you mean?" Everyone else did as well.

"What I mean is, if we're going to survive getting to wherever she is, we'll need your help. You know the Ellia continent better than we do- landscape _and_ monsters."

~(Lass' pov)~

I stared at her, bewildered, for a moment, before asking, "Why do you want someone who, for all you know, could still be possessed and feeding false information to you, to join your team?"

"Because of what you just said. If you were still possessed, you would have jumped on the opportunity to join our team. You might think of me as a muscle head, but I'm actually quite educated on things like this."

She had a good point. Smirking, I reply, "Got me there. Very well. My name is Lass, and I accept your invitation. I am a thief skilled in stealth, speed, and traps. It would be an honor to be able to fight for your cause."

~(Tori's pov)~

After a few minutes Ronan walked in, followed by Skyler a few minutes later.

The first thing I noticed about Skyler this time was the sword strapped to his back, over his left shoulder.

It was shorter, but wider, than Elesis' sword, and was divided into two dragon heads that intertwined with each other, with one head being silver, and the other being the color of his dragon skin.(1)

~(Briana's pov)~

The first thing _I_ noticed was different about Skyler, was that he was fully human. Then I noticed what looked like a small, blond-headed angel following behind him.(2)

~(fifteen minutes earlier, Skyler's pov)~

When that thing stopped growing out of the gem and stopped glowing pure white, I realized what it was.

It was a small angel, with blond hair, dark blue-green eyes, and... glasses?

...

...

...

... Is that who I think it is?

"GABBY!"

"Huh? Skyler?... where am I?... on second thought, how'd you get so tall?"

"Uhh... I think it was _you_ that _shrunk_. I'd know if I grew."

"HEY!" She whacked me on the head.

"Ow... Oh, right, nothing about your height..."

"Yep-o."

"..."

"..."

"... Well, for starters, you're on Bermesiah, second, you somehow got turned into an angel and shrunk. Aside from that, I have no idea."

She stared at me for a moment.

"Um... I guess you're gonna follow me, whether I like it or not?"

"Yep!"

I sigh. "Okay then. Your funeral. What now, Glenn?"

"The gem, put it in the sword."

"Right."

I press the gem into the first socket of the longsword.

As soon as I do, the sword changes completely, the blade being divided at the hilt-guard into two blades that cross halfway between the hilt and the tip of the sword. The blades then take the shape of dragon heads, one as red as my dragonskin, the other the most brilliant silver you've ever seen, both the same design. The dragons' chins were divided by another hilt. When I pulled at the hilt, another, shorter, blade came out of the sword, this one glowing pinkish orange, like the setting sun. When this second blade completely left the first, the dragon heads disentangled themselves, the silver one sliding down the hilt, "jumping" over my hand to the butt of the hilt, the red one sliding to the middle of the hiltguard, but the silver one didn't stop there. It went all the way to the other side of the red dragon, fusing with it, making a scimitar of sorts.

I then noticed that I was in my human form, with all the strength of my half-dragon form.

I held the second blade back next to the red dragon, and the process reversed, quicker this time.

"Whoa..." I was, in every sense of the term, speechless.

"..." Apparently, so was Gabby.

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: 1) I will draw this eventually XD (I own this idea. If someone else has the same idea, I don't blame you, and I don't care if someone else uses this as their own weapon.)

2) Okay, I said there would be no more people from earth going to the GC world, but I couldn't resist(actually, there will be one more, but not until the very end of the fic). Gabby takes the form of my favorite pet, Lilith, with slightly shorter blond hair, glasses, and more clothes(seriously, have you seen what Lilith wears!).

Sayonara!


	35. Chapter 33

Ugh, note to self: There's a REASON God made multiple pizza joints- not all of them agree with you!

Okay, I said the last self-insert-OC wouldn't appear until late in the story, but I think I'll have him appear in the next few chapters.

Also, I _still_ haven't gotten my glasses fixed, and I've just started school stuff again.

Here's chapter 33!

~(Sieghart's pov)~

I've been running errands for Mari for the last few days. It's not that easy, seeing as I lost my gladius in that fight a few weeks ago.

I've managed though, I've still got the rest of my weaponry!

And by that, I mean my body is still intact... for now...

But, the monsters don't seem to see me as a threat at the moment, so things haven't been _too_ bad.

At least, not _yet_.

~(Mari's pov)~

... I guess I can say something...

I've lived near the Alter of Judgement for as long as I can remember. I can only recall the last few years, actually.

I found that the place I came from was very high up on technology, and that everyone there could make robots and other machinery with spare nuts and bolts, maybe some scrap metal. They commanded metal into forms with their minds, and made seemingly living beings out of scraps, often frequenting the scrapyards.

I know that I'm from this place, because I, too, have this ability.

However, all good things must come to an end, or at least, most good things.

I say this because the society fell when one who called himself "Void" attacked the great city a very long time ago. A hero stood up to him, but was thrown out with a weak spell.

From my research, I've found that this happened around six hundred years ago. Since then, no one knows what happened there.

I don't even know how _I'm_ here now, all I know is that I _am_ here now, six hundred years later.

Zeke will be back soon, and he _should_ have that last piece I need for the time-scope, so I can see how I'm here.

~(Gabby's pov)~

I have no idea where I am, I just know that wherever I am, Skyler's here as well.

Stupid curiosity, why did you have to make me push that big red button!*mentally shakes fist at sky*

*sigh* Oh well. I wonder if that sister of his that I heard about way back then is here too...

~(Skyler's pov)~

After introducing everyone to Gabby, and vice versa, it was about noon...

I then noticed that Emma hadn't made it back from taking Enna to the castle.

"Ronan, how long does it usually take Emma to get back from the castle?"

"She should be here in just a few minutes, why?"

"... It seems she was back earlier yesterday than she was today..."

"Don't worry. She can take care of herself."

"Hm..."

~(Emma's pov)~

"Eat THIS! THORON!"

After panting a few times, I decided to book it before those thugs woke up. I don't need to be late today!

~(Skyler's pov)~

"I see..."

Jack, after resting a bit, told us that help was needed at the Ellia continent.

"Well, we'd like to help, but right now, Gaikoz is in control of the only harbor that sends ships out that way. We'll have to end him if we're going to help." Ronan.

"Then let me help!" Jack.

"How would you help, kid?" Lass.

To that, water erupted from underneath Lass, and would have sent him to the second floor had he not moved.

Jack glared at Lass, "You're one to talk. You don't look any older than me!"

To that, Lass nearly took off Jack's head, but the attack was blocked by Jack when he used his, still sheathed, sword to send Lass' daggers into the ceiling with an uppercut.

Everyone gaped at what just happened, except Lass, who stared in shock at Jack.

Jack, on the other hand, had the most calm expression you've ever seen.

"... I think you should be able to help..." was the only thing any of us could think to say.

~(? pov)~

"Heh heh, hehhhh... it's finally done... awaken, Zero!"

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: So... not much to say.

Happy New Year!

Sayonara!


	36. Chapter 34

Kevin(author):O_O HOLY EPIC MEEPS! I HAVE MORE REVIEWS THAN CHAPTERS!*faints*

Skyler:*slaps Kevin awake with tail* Dude, we sorta need you to get the next chapter up. It's been a week already.

Kevin: Oh, right. On with the chapter!(sorry for lateness)

~(Tori's pov)~

It's been a few days since Skyler started training with Ronan, and it is BORING here. Skyler's out training with Ronan. Elesis, as a result of Ronan being busy, started sparring with Lass, along with giving him pointers on open combat. Who _knows_ where Ryan and Lire are... probably in a tree or something. Arme's teaching Briana more magic. Jin, along with Dio, Jack, & Emma are having a four-way spar. I'm currently watching the four-way spar.

While hanging upside down from a tree branch.

Emma was actually using a sword instead of her magic tome, and was actually giving Jack a run for his money, while Jin had managed to get into a power war with Dio- combating Dio's "Onrush" with "Jin's Fist of 10,000 Hells" quite well.

Skyler and Ronan had left to the forgotten city to get new parts for the replacement Paradom. I know they chose this day to go because Skyler said he'd be okay for about a week- that week was up.

I turn towards the other spar field- there's a row of trees separating them. I'm in one of those trees.

Elesis was teaching Lass how to fight with a sword incase he ever got into open combat- something he's sure to do if he joins us on this journey, and I noticed his sword was a good deal thinner than Elesis' sword- hers being about torso width, his being about the width of three fingers.(1)

I heard a rustling from higher up in the tree I was in, and looked... down, to see Ryan hanging from a tree branch by one hand, Lire crouching... on the side of the tree?(2)

I decided not to ask, seeing as they're Elves, which by definition are more attuned to nature, and know how to do stuff like that.

Oh, and Gabby followed Skyler out.

~(Skyler's pov)~

"That's the last of them. Right?"

"Yeah, we've got the laser mechanisms, plating, and hover mechanisms. That's it! Time to head home!"

"Alright."

'Why can't I contact the dragon? It's so weird...'

I learned to use dragon magic instead of regular spellsword magic, which I guess I was able to use because of the dragon blood, but since I put the gem into my sword, I haven't been able to contact the dragon as I had before.

I've learned to use rune spiral, but when I use it, the rune bursts into flame upon being struck. Instead of Giga Crash, I drag my sword on the ground and spin once before launching a pillar of flame from it. When I focus all my energy into one attack... I don't know what'll happen. I haven't had to do that yet. I've also learned to regrow dragon parts, but it's hard to do, and once I do so, it's hard to make them go away. And you know how Ronan jumps in the air and summons a rune-shield? Instead of that, I focus my energy in my feet to control my flight path with a burst of energy. It takes a lot out of me though...(3)

I haven't used the second blade yet, but I'll put it to use soon.

Oh well. We're headed back now, which shouldn't take very long. Thankfully. Gabby won't have to pester me much more- thank goodness.

~(Briana's pov)~

"Focus more on making it last instead of making it powerful."

I nod and try to control the wind with my left palm for the millionth time today, finally getting a better result. I got a small sphere going, and was able to sustain it well.

"Good, now, try to add a bit more power."

I do as she says. However, the only result I get is putting a crater in the wall I was trying to destroy.

"Hm..." Arme thought for a minute, then said, "Try it with both hands."

"Err... Okay."

'I can do it, I _know_ I can!'

I do as told.

I spread my feet, putting my left towards the wall,I hold my hands in front of my chest, right over left, and focus on the air in between them.

I feel the air pressure double, triple, quadruple, quintuple.

~(Ryan's pov)~

"Storm's comin'."

Tori replied, "How can you tell? I don't see any storm clouds..."

Lire responded, "The air pressure dropped. Ryan's right."

~(Arme's pov)~

'I've never seen someone so determined to learn magic. She's doing better than _I_ can right now! Any second now the air in between her hands could implode!'

I then felt something cold and wet land on my shoulder. I look up.

It's raining.

I then turn back to Briana, and almost fall over in shock.

The pupils in her eyes dilated, making her look almost like she was possessed.

~(Briana's pov)~

"AaaaaaAAAAAHHHHH!"

I release all the air that's gathered between my hands, in a single blast that turned the stone wall Arme had pulled out of the ground into dust _and_ sent said dust halfway across the town.

"Holy..."

"*pant*How*pant*was that?*pant*" I then collapsed from exaustion.

~(Arme's pov)~

'If that just happened, and I know it did, then this girl may just end up being the greatest mage ever to live...' I thought in shock. 'Her sheer determination to learn... No, to protect... It's incredible...'

I take Briana up to her room.

'She's ready, even if no one else is.'

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: 1) This is about the size of the typical broadsword.

2) Lire is crouched on the side of the tree just above the branch Ryan's hanging off of with both of her feet on the tree and one hand holding onto a small hole that Tori failed to see.

3) Lol yes I just described Skyler's 1 & 2 bar skills XD

Kevin: Sayonara!

Skyler: Adios!


	37. Chapter 35

I'd like to start today by saying...

HOLY. EPIC. MEEP!

Jin's skill tree is AWESOME!...(or it would be if I could figure out that "continuous dodge" thing...)

Oh well. A NOTE! PLEASE READ THIS!

After this chapter, I WILL NEED HELP WITH HIGHER LEVEL DUNGEONS IF I'M TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! (North American server: IGN: kidfigi. Contact me if you think you can help. That will be determined by how much lag I have when I play with you.)

On with the story! Tori?

Tori:*wearing directors outfit* *nods* ROLL FILM!

~(? pov)~

Darkness.

"Am I, dreaming?"

"No. You are not."

The most soothing, yet most powerful voice I've ever heard, answered.

"Then, where am I?"

"You are here to train for the road ahead."

"Then, what road is that?"

"This road will test you, if you do not pay attention while I teach, Kevin."

"..."

"Ask, and I will tell you what you can understand, or that you cannot understand."

"O-okay. I- er... what should I call you?"

"I have been called many things. Councilor. Lord. Creator. You may call me master, or something of the sort, while I teach you here."

"A-alright then. The only other thing I want to know is, what am I to be trained as?"

"When you are finished, ready for your path, when you depart on your road, you are to call yourself,"

A bright light appeared, revealing the most beautiful being, more beautiful than that, talking to me.

"Trueblade."(1)

"Yes, Sensei."(2)

"I must warn you, however. Once you've departed, I can no longer be of assistance on your path. I cannot control the world you will go to like I can your world. I created it, but gave my power over it to six others. The one I gave the most power to has become tyrannical. You are to assist in ending his reign. You _will_ find many companions who will prove to be able to help you when you're in need of it. Now. Let us begin!"

A flash of light and the broadsword I'd purchased a few weeks ago appeared in my left hand, and an exact duplicate in my right.

A sudden thought occurred to me.

"What about Earth? What happens there? What will become of me in that world?"

"You will, in fact already have, disappeared from Earth."

"I see."

"Do not worry. Your best friends have been transported to the world you're to be sent to."

"Then, let's start!"

Sensei smiled at my enthusiasm. "Let's."

~(Skyler's pov)~

I look at the clock. It's three A.M.

I get dressed and head out the door, figuring I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

Arme may not be the best cook around, but she makes one _heck_ of a good cherry pie! I could smell it from the moment I stepped out my door!

I stand at the entrance to the kitchen almost in shock.

Arme was unconscious, timer going off, saying that the pie was done.

I lay Arme down on a bench and get the pie out of the oven.

Now that I think about it, why was Arme up in the middle of the night?

'Looks like I'll find out.' Arme started moving, waking up.

"Urm... huh?" She snapped awake.

"If I hadn't been up, the pie would've burned. Why're you up so early anyway?"

Arme turned red. I figured I could guess.

"I have a guess, or would you like to start talking first?"

She was turning a darker shade of red every few seconds.

"Okay. I'll venture a guess. You like a guy, someone perhaps who gave or is giving you a place to stay, and you want to thank him?"

She nodded yes.

By now I was smirking, "Would this person's name, perhaps, start with an 'R'?"

She looked down, becoming even darker red.

I got a good chuckle out of that, "Got it."

"You won't tell, will you?"

"Nah, but I will say one thing."

"And what's that?"

I grin, "Good luck. Although, I don't think he'd like to find you out here in the middle of the night. Go to bed." dear Lord I feel like I'm talking to my non-existant daughter...

"Okay... What about you?"

"Meh, I'll probably stay up. I can't sleep. Maybe go train."

"Ah. Okay then, goodnight." Arme headed up the stairs and, hopefully, back to bed.

'I think I'll go work on focusing my energy...'

~(Zero's pov)~

Master has been training me. I fight creatures two, three, four times my own size. Yet they seem to fall faster the larger they are, or the faster they come at me.

Grandark. The sword given to me. It directs my attacks. Sometimes I'll attack an enemy I didn't know existed.

"It's to compromise your skill until you are able to detect them yourself." master would say.

I've still not been told what my purpose is in this world. So I just go with it.

~(Mari's pov)~

Sieghart found two things in his wanderings today. The first he was overjoyed to find as his gladius. The sword he holds in an odd reverse-grip that I could never understand.

The second was a boy. He seemed about my age. He had shoulder length brown hair, some of which was pulled into a ponytail, and wore a long-sleeved shirt, and black jeans.

The jeans were simple- plain black jeans. The shirt was a bit odd in my book. It had a tan torso, but sleeves a shade darker than his hair.

He also wore a ring on his right ring finger, a small device on his right wrist, and a black leather band on his left wrist, along with a necklace that I couldn't make any sense of.

It was a regular piece of fabric, having no magical qualities, a regular clasp, five chain links that altogether were about an inch long, a ring connected to the chain, and two pieces of metal that seemed to fit into each other. They were both the same shape, being somewhat shaped like a "T". The larger having an indent for the smaller.(3)

Another oddity about him, was that he was unconscious. He didn't seem to have any intention of waking up either. But at the same time, even though it's been several hours, I haven't heard his stomach growl in hunger, or found an irregularity in his breathing or heartbeat.

He also didn't have a scratch on him. Another oddity.

Also, he didn't have any sort of weapon, making me think he is, or was, a magic user of some kind. What his speciality was, however, we would need to wait until he awoke.

He also had some sort of clip on one of his belt loops. Attached to this, was a small pouch that contained a device that didn't seem to do anything. Other than that, I can't find anything out about him. His skin color is that of my own, and I don't open someone's eyes, so I don't know about that yet. Personal problem with eyes.(4)

Oh well. We'll find out soon enough.

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: 1) Fire Emblem, Trueblade is the highest class of swordsman possible.

2) Sensei is Japanese for "Master" "Teacher", or other things of the like.

3) My cross necklace.

4) This "device" is a cell phone.

Kevin: I've finally appeared in my own story. o_O Bet'cha didn't see _that_ coming, did'ja?

Skyler: I did. But then again, I'm the first original character you came up with, so it's only natural that I would.

Kevin: *chuckling*

Skyler: What?

Kevin: You, weren't, the first I came up with. That was Tori. _Then_ you, then I got the idea for Roy, then I decided on putting Briana in here. Gabby and myself were spur-of-the-moment ideas.

Skyler: *face-faults*

Kevin: Ha ha. Sayonara!

Skyler: *eye twitches*... bye...


	38. Chapter 36

Kevin: Wow, feels like just the other day I started writing...

Skyler/Tori: HOORAY FOR SIX MONTH MARK!

Kevin: Yep. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

- Chapter 36-

~(Ronan's pov)~

I woke up to the smell of...

Cherry pie?

Hmm... I think I'll get up.

I look at the clock. It's three A.M.

'... Who in their right mind would be baking a cherry pie at three in the morning?...

... Who else. It's gotta be Arme.'

I get up and go down the stairs, but stop halfway, hearing voices.

"Okay. I'll venture a guess. You like a guy, someone perhaps who gave or is giving you a place to stay, and you want to thank him?" Skyler's voice.

A pause.

"Would this person's name, perhaps, start with an 'R'?" Skyler again.

Another pause.

"Got it." Skyler's voice once again.

"You won't tell, will you?" Arme.

"Nah, but I will say one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Good luck. Although, I don't think he'd like to find you out here in the middle of the night. Go to bed."

"Okay... What about you?"

"Meh, I'll probably stay up. I can't sleep. Maybe go train."

"Ah. Okay then, goodnight."

I heard Arme walking towards the stairs, so I quickly got back to my room.

After hearing her door close, I came back out, and headed back down the stairs.

"Morning."

"You heard the entire conversation, didn't you?"

"Enough. Wanna spar?"

"Ah. Sure."

~(Gabby's pov)~

I woke up, looked at the clock, saw how late it was, decided to finally get up.

'I smell cherry pie... Oh well.'

I fly down the stairs, finding that Ronan and Skyler were bruised up and unconscious, probably from a spar. They must've simultaneously hit each other on the head. Again. Arme was tending to them.

They seem to have gotten to know each other so well that they can predict any attack the other will do, with a few exceptions.

Like a basic downward swing.

~(Arme's pov)~

"Ugh, stupid idiots... We were _supposed_ to go fight Gaikoz today... idiots..."

Seriously? Why couldn't they save the fight in them for Gaikoz? _WHY?_

~(Tori's pov)~

Well, so much for that... Looks like we're waiting a few more days... Oh well, we could use the extra time to plan, I guess...

~(Timeskip: Three days: Skyler's pov)~

Okay. We're ready. We've got everything ready: attack plan: Elesis, Ronan, and Arme will attack the left flank, Jin, Briana, and Dio will distract from the right flank, while Tori, Lass, and myself will sneak past the army and take out some of the larger enemies. While this is happening, Ryan, Jack, and Emma will infiltrate Gaikoz's castle while the hoards of monsters are trying to defend the docks, and take out Gaikoz by any means necessary.

Why Ryan, you may ask?

~FLASHBACK, yesterday~

"THAT'S IT!" Ryan proclaimed.

Ryan and Lire were in one of the trees between the training grounds.

"What's it?" Lire answered, after trying for the fiftieth time to string the sharpened bow, only to have it cut the string.

"What that thing is!"

"Huh?"

"I knew I'd seen it before... Of course! Why hadn't I seen it before!" Ryan said, snatching the weapon away from Lire and jumping to the ground, rushing at a training dummy.

"Hey! Give that ba- woah..."

As Lire said this, Ryan exclaimed, "SPINNING PHANTOM!"

Ryan made a headfirst leap towards the dummy, spinning, and holding the weapon over his head, making it act like a corkscrew. A burst of golden energy erupted from the weapon, causing Lire to miss what happened. When she looked again, the training dummy was, visibly, in rock-sized pieces. Shredded.

~END FLASHBACK~

Yeah. That's why.

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: Yes, the Jade Hook is finally discovered. Even though it's been there the whole time.

Also: I'VE GOT VOLUNTEERS! I no longer need new volunteers to help with the higher up dungeons.

THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT KENTUCKY!(lolz)


	39. Chapter 37

Yeah, I got bored lol

Here's the next chapter.

~(Sieghart's pov)~

That kid's been here, unconscious, for five DAYS. He hasn't budged.

At all.

In all honesty, it was getting aggravating. I'm pretty lazy myself, but _seriously!_ He REALLY needs to wake up.

~(?)~

"Teh, ask and ye shall receive, Sieghart..."

~(Sieghart's pov, next morning)~

"SIEGHART!"

Mari's voice woke me up. I look at the clock. It's half an hour earlier than she usually wakes me up... ?

Something must've happened.

~(Mari's pov)~

I called for Sieghart as soon as I noticed.

The kid was gone.

In his place was a note. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I must be going.– 'kid'"

... He heard that?

"P.S. Yeah, I heard every word of it. Also, I left your key under the doormat outside."

At this point, Sieghart had read it as well, and was on the floor, laughing his head off.

~(Jack's pov)~

I was alongside Ryan and Emma, hiding in the area around Gaikoz's castle, watching as his forces started rushing towards the docks.

Looks like the other two teams were doing their job.

~(Tori's pov)~

Skkyler, Lass, and myself were able to sneak past the hoards of smaller monsters and near the larger ones- three Mongbans and a Ghost Samurai.

Now, the _plan_ was to sneak up to them, and set magical explosives(courtesy of Arme) on them and run.

Well, here's what _actually_ happened.

The Ghost Samurai noticed us and started attacking, alerting the Mongbans to our presence. A Mongban hit Lass, who, naturally, had the explosives, off of the docks, ruining the explosives.

While Skyler and I were trying not to die, Lass swam up to the docks, finding a sharp metal rod underwater, and stuck a Mongban with it, then stuck the other end into the ground, acting like a lightning rod, sucking the life out of the Mongban.

I used my grappling hook to latch onto another Mongban's back, throwing it towards the Samurai, the two of them landing next to the last 'Ban, just as Skyler finished focusing his energy.

"Blast Bomb!"

Yeah. Giant space rock hit them all.

The Samurai was stronger than we thought, as it survived the attack. It sent a bolt of lightning towards Skyler, electrocuting him.

As Skyler fell down from the bolt, there was a bright flash, followed by, "Fatal Fury Tempest..."

Lass had snuck up behind it, stabbing it between the pieces of armor, and ending it's existence.

"C'mon, let's get him back before _more_ monsters show up." Lass suggested.

"Good idea."

~(Ronan's pov)~

"Is that the _best_ you've got?" I heard Elesis taunt as a Ghost Blader missed, losing it's balance, and getting cut in half by her sword.

"Elesis, now is NOT the time to be taunting the enemy! We DON'T need them angry!"

"He's got a point, Elesis..."

"Hm... Then again... LOOK OUT BELOW! KANAVAN STRIKE!"(1)

Thus was the end of the left flank.

~(Jin's pov)~

"Haunting Shock!" Dio did _something_ that caused a large, something, to fall on a group of Anmon Guards and Scouts, sending them into the air.

"Indomitable Spirit!" A few rocks gather below my feet, holding me a bit over the ground as Chi erupts from my body, destroying said Anmons.(2)

All the while, Briana was gathering air between her hands, and consequently gathering the bits and pieces of Anmons that we destroyed.

"Shrapnel Burst!" The Anmon parts and a few rocks were sent towards the remaining Guards.

All of them, except one.

"Bri! Look out!"

"Huh- oww..." She fell unconscious from being hit on the head.

"Gatling Chi!" I send my body hurtling into the Guard, sending it towards Dio.(3)

"Vengeful Sword!" Three blades burst through the ground, killing the Guard.

"We'd better get her out of the battle field." Dio.

"Right." I sling her unconscious body over my shoulder and we head back.

Let's hope the Gaikoz group was doing well...

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: 1) Ah, this is what happens when Ronan has a sudden urge to have a contest with Elesis.

2) Jin's level 16 cash three bar skill.

3) This is what they have as the "upgraded" version of Hanuman, which I think was a lot cooler. BUT for the situation, Jin used Gatling Chi.

Kevin: Yay I finally do something.

Sieghart: Yep, and you're just as annoying as an anime kid.(See Laws Of Anime .com, Law of Juvenile omnipotence.)

Kevin: You could bet your life on that!*goofy grin & thumbs up*

Sieghart: *sigh* Whatever.

Kevin & Sieghart: SAYONARA!


	40. Chapter 38

Kevin: Here's 38!

~(Emma's pov)~

Almost the entire army had left towards the docks, leaving the castle fairly bare. Only a few Guards here and there.

So few, in fact, that we were able to sneak past without them noticing.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Ryan asked.

Jack and I glance at each other, then look back at Ryan.

"... Seriously? No plan?"

We shake our heads.

"Aahhh... That's not good... We need to think of something befo-WOAH!" Ryan was cut off when a sword the size of a small tree came within inches of taking his head off. Thankfully, he ducked just in time.

"What is your purpose? Why have you come here?" We turn towards the voice, seeing what looked like a freakishly tall red and yellow suit of samurai armor with an orange flag strapped to it's back.

It fit the description we'd been given of Gaikoz.

"Gaikoz, we're here to end your reign here! Engarde!" Jack said as he unsheathed his sword, which I realized he hadn't done a single time since showing up here.

"Well then, I have no choice but to KILL YOU!" Gaikoz charged Jack, who I noticed didn't have a good stance to counter that type of attack. However, instead of blocking the attack, Jack dodged around Gaikoz, gathering water around his sword all the while. I shot a few Thoron bolts at him, but he wasn't even phased by it, so I unsheathed my own sword.(1)

This would be hard...

~(Lass' pov)~

We got Skyler back to the Erudon estate no problem. It was what happened when we headed back out...

There was a guy, looked about seventeen, with shoulder length brown hair, some of it pulled into a ponytail, wearing black jeans, and a tan long sleeved shirt with brown sleeves. Five foot six at best. Short.

I noticed he was wearing the _same_ watch, belt, and ring, as Skyler. He was wearing glasses, and what looked like a pair of _claymores_ strapped to a chainmail utility belt.

He broke the silence, "If you want to see the Water-Blade, Flumancer, and Sentinal again, you'd better head to Gaikoz's castle."

"Who are you!"

The kid turned and said, "No one to be trifled with. Now go! And take this, too."

A scimitar appeared out of nowhere and he threw it to me.

I caught it.

It was perfectly balanced, if not for being so heavy, at lease compared to my daggers... or the sword Elesis gave me.

"Too heavy? Sorry, let me fix that." The scimitar-to my alarm-shrunk in my hand, now being very light.

"Why did you give me this? It's not like I can use it..."

"You call yourself a Thief, yet you did not know that the Assassin, the next level of Thief, uses a scimitar? You are no longer a Thief- I hereby grant you the title, and power, of the Assassin! Now, go, before it's too late!"

Not wanting to keep him waiting, I run off towards the castle.

~(Tori's pov)~

"Who are you, really?"

"I could say, but that would ruin the story of _your_ life. See ya in a while."

"Wait! Should I go with him?"

"Nah. You don't need to. He and your Sentinal friend will make quick work of Gaikoz. Sayonara!"

And with that, the guy disappeared into thin air.

~(Ryan's pov)~

I barely dodge a rushing slash, only to fall into a wide array of various slashes.

Jack landed a quick combo, knocking Gaikoz to the ground, and making a few gashes in his armor.

So he _isn't_ invincible!

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: 1) You can assume that any sword I don't give a description of, is just a plain broadsword, about four feet in length, with a blade of about the width of your three middle fingers put together. You can imagine your own hilt designs, but Emma's is a more elegant blade, while Enna's is a shortsword(two and a half feet long, same width though), with a fancy looking Kanavan symbol on the hilt guard.(Think Ronan's one bar, holy bless. The design on the little icon it shows for that.)

Sayonara!


	41. Chapter 39

Hi, sorry I've been REALLY busy the last week...-stupid urinary track infection...-

So, here's the next chapter!

~(Kevin's pov)~

Ah, to muse about life, from my perspective, for a few minutes.

As I sit here, on this mock-bed, made of sticks, leaves, and straw, sharpening my blades, I think about Sensei's last words to me...

–[FLASHBACK]–

"Very good. You are ready."

"Where are you going to send me?"

"-chuckle- To a world you know well. But we've wasted enough time here- your body has been in that world for over a week; it's time you woke up."

"... Who will help me?"

"Your imagination will help you. A few of your friends have also been sent there."

"So... what about you, Sensei?"

"*downcast look* Unfortunately, once you wake up, your ties with me will be severed. We will have no contact whatsoever. Do not lose heart, young one, as I've trained you, and given you power beyond your wildest dreams. You will not need my help. Now, go!"

"Wait- won't my body be extremely malnourished and weak?"

"You seem to forget that I, being who I am, have taken care of that. Go."

–[END FLASHBACK]–

As my thoughts finish, there is a knock on the mock-door to my cave-home.

Using one of the powers given to me, I scout out the situation.

A few figures- humanoids, I noticed, no more than four of them.

I wasn't able to gauge strength or tell gender with how I checked.

I crossed my fingers and called from the mock-bed, "Enter."

~(Lass' pov)~

Who was that guy? I know one thing, he's out of our league. At our current strength, the entire team would be unable to defeat him. I'm glad he seemed to be on our side!

I just noticed, as I'm running, that there is a chain much like one an Assassin would use wrapped around my left arm.

I've just arrived at Gaikoz's castle. Now to make it to Gaikoz.

~(Ryan's pov)~

Here I am. Jack, despite his skill, and Emma, despite her power, have both been knocked unconscious.

I'm already using the Sentinal's ultimate last-resort power.

The Nephilim.

However, even nature's Avatar has his limits.

Frankly, this fight was _not_ going well.

But then, just as I thought I was finished, chains bound Gaikoz to the ground, and then, after a flash, like a bolt of blue lightning and fiery explosions, Gaikoz was no more.

In his place, chain and Scimitar in hand, was the silver haired boy, Lass.

"... You lacked the one hundred years of training that you'd have needed to beat me, _Striker_."

When he said that last word, his voice was dripping with venom- as if he _hated_ Gaikoz with his entire _being_.

I reverted back to my human form then, concern in my eyes.

"Are you alright, Lass?"

He panted a few times, catching his breath, "I'm fine. Great now, actually-now that the betrayer is finally gone for good."

"Betrayer?"

"_Gaikoz, _as you know, was once a knight. What you _didn't_ know, is that he was the first ever person to achieve the highest rank of thief- the Striker." He said in his unique accent.(1)

"So no one else ever knew?"

"Only the higher-ups and the ones they deemed trustworthy enough to tell."

"Ah."

"Let's get them back. Skyler and Briana are also unconscious. Arme and Ronan are tending to them. Elesis, you should have stayed and made them something to eat. Also, you need to work on your stealth- _big_ time."

I gave him a questioning look. He pointed towards Elesis, poorly disguised as a tree.(2)

"DANG IT! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FREAKING OBSERVANT!"

"I'd actually noticed you following a few seconds after I ran off. But _seriously?_ A tree, in the middle of Gaikoz's castle? I don't think so."

"Ugh... fine. Let's just get those two back to Ronan's place."(3)

I nod, and pick up Jack, and promptly faint under his weight.

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: 1) Ever notice that Lass has a British accent?

2) Sounds like something Elesis would do, right?

3) insert this smiley here =_=

Did anyone notice the movie reference last chapter? If you did, PM me with the quote, the name of the movie it was in, and the character who said it, and you will appear in the next chapter! Please leave me a description of what your character looks like, what he/she uses as a weapon, etc., if you choose to do so.

Sayonara!


	42. Chapter 40

Hello again!

One person asked if I was dropping this story.

I WILL NOT STOP WRITING THIS STORY UNTIL IT IS COMPLETELY FINISHED.

I expect it to be roughly 120 chapters if I keep writing them at this length.

However, due to lack of responses from the question posed in the previous chapter, I will be using another original character for this chapter instead of someone else's OC, because apparently no one reading this story has seen "The Princess Bride" enough times to recognize the quote, "No one to be trifled with." said by Wesley.

Am I really that old?

Anyways, here's the next chapter! ON TO 40!

~(Skyler's pov)~

'Ugh...' I woke up on a bed.

"... Please tell me no one died..."

"Don't worry about that... ow..."

I open my eyes and look over to the side, seeing Briana sitting on the other bed in the room. She was carving away on a piece of wood with what I thought looked like a kitchen knife.

"You two alright?" said a raspy voice from the doorway. Dio.

"Looks like it... *bzzt*... or not..." Me.

"What happened to you?" Briana.

I thought for a second, "Got hit by lightning magic. You?"

"Stupid Anmon. Luckily that one didn't have a hammer."

"Ah. So what'cha makin'?"

"... I have no idea. Just carving for now."

"Ah."

"Supper is almost done, if you want any before the others get back." Dio voiced in.

"Ah. Were we the only ones injured?"

"So far, yes. That may not be the case once the Gaikoz team along with Elesis and Lass get back."

"Why are those two out?"

"Some freak of nature showed up threw Lass a scimitar and told him to go help the Gaikoz team. Elesis followed poorly disguised as a tree. They haven't gotten back yet. Other than that, Ronan is worn out, Jin is outside training- how he does it I doubt I'll ever know- Lire, Arme, and your sister are outside doing something or other. I know Tori is carving a piece of wood as well. Should I tell Gabby that you're awake?"

"Eh, sure."

"No need. Hi!"

~(Lass' pov)~

The three of us are headed back to the estate. Me carrying Jack, Elesis Carrying Emma.

Not much was said, aside from Elesis constantly asking what was wrong with her disguise.

~(Kevin's pov)~

As the four walked in, the first one, also being the second tallest, but with the strongest build, said as he saw me, "We heard there was a freak of nature living in a cave around here. I came to kill him!" He reached for the mace on his back, but as he did, he realized it wasn't there. I lifted it up from behind me, "Looking for this?" He charged me without a weapon, now enraged.

In less than a second he was no more. There was blood splattered all over my home though. That would take some time to clean up.

"Colin!... He's gone... Who, and what, _are_ you!" Said one of the females, this one with cat ears and a tail... And a bazooka and what looked like a very hefty version of a nodachi.

"... It's impolite to inquire one's name without first stating your own. As for what I am, I am a human."

She looked dumbfounded at me, so the male that was still alive spoke up, "Her name's Cyndle, she's a human that was morphed into a half cat by some sort of freak accident with her sister's magic. The red head behind me is Juliette, an elven crossbow-maiden. I'm Zack, a ninja in training."

"A giant, too, I see..."

"Now can I 'inquire' your name?" Cyndle.

"Yes. My name is Kevin, and I am the trueblade."

Juliette... sort of spoke up, "... I'm... not familiar with the term..."

"That's because no one else has ever become as skilled with the blade as I, except Sensei."

"Who is your Sensei?"

"Not of this world. As am I. Who is yours?"

"Captain Sieghart, of the Silver Knights. We were forcefully disbanded, the few of us that survived the recent attack had to find some way to stay alive. Second in command was Roy, and the Captain told him to get Amy and go to the Elia continent shortly before the attack. The Captain, along with third in command, Jin, were sent flying. Other than them, as far as we know, fourth in command was killed in the attack, and you just killed fifth, so that puts Juli in command..." Zack said.

"I don't wanna be in charge though... so that puts Cyndle in charge..." Juliette.

"But when I'm in charge, bad things tend to happen..." Cyndle

"She's not kidding, last year, she and her sister were labeled 'most accident prone' of the entire group... so now, unless you wanted to be our leader, I'm in charge." Zack.

"Well, answer me two things: one, why did the fifth in command attack me?"

"Ah, Colin's always been a bit... eccentric. He's the guy who believes that any place with powerful monsters has a great treasure in its depths. He figured that because you were rumored to be so strong, you'd have had to become so in order to protect some great treasure. Speaking of which, is there?" Zack.

"Those who seek treasure will not find it here. You can blow the place up and you won't find anything that I know of. Secondly, what do the Silver Knights stand for?"

"Ah. The Silver Knights are the greatest barrier between the Ascendant god and the rest of the world. We fight for the good of all."

"Ascendant god... he must be my target. Alright I'll join your cause... by the way, would your Captain happen to have black hair, a gladius, and anger management problems?"

You could almost _see_ the exclamation marks appear over their heads.

"You've seen him!" All three of them said.

"Yes, he's in the icy region of this continent, Along with a girl with blue hair that has a lot of machinery. She might be able to upgrade that." I say, pointing to the bazooka.

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: Zack is about 6'5", wears plaid shorts, a white t-shirt, a black hoodie, and black deck shoes, has short dirty blond hair. Race, giant. Weapon- duct tape and a ninja bokken(short wooden katana)

Cyndle is about 5'1", wears black tights, a blue dress, and a blue collar with a little gold bell on it and combat boots, has black hair with blue highlights that comes down to her mid-back in a ponytail. Race, half-cat morph(human otherwise). Weapon- her sword(It's a curved blade, only one sharp edge.) And a bazooka that is currently out of ammo.

Juliette is about 5'6", wears blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and has shoulder length ginger-red hair that is VERY thick in a ponytail. Race, elf. Weapon- crossbow(SWEET MOSES PETE! I DON'T NEED A CROSSBOW!) (crossbow bolts have ribbons that she can control with magic.)

Sayonara! Anyone who can guess where "Sweet Moses Pete, I don't need a crossbow." is from gets cyber cake.


	43. Chapter 41

Hey! kidfigi is back with another chapter after taking Mardi Gras off in Alabama!

Chapter 41!

Skyler: ROLL FILM!

~(Zero's pov)~

... I hear it more and more, every day...

... Grandark...

... It questions why I serve master...

... I've begun to question that myself...

... I hear a key turn a lock... the lock to my quarters...

... Something snapped inside me, and master, crossbow in hand, lie dead on several of Grandark's spikes...

... Master was going to kill me... ?

... Then I have no master... I can do what I want...

... !

~(End flashback, timeskip three weeks, Sieghart's pov)~

"A Sol-luna... I've always wanted to hold one..."

Who _IS_ this freak! I recognize his sword...

... Was that Grandark? The sentient blade?

"... He's close..." The freak ran off.

"Wait!" I yell, but he was out of earshot.

"Let's not worry about him for now- we have to find Starkiln and warn him." Mari says.

I sigh, "You're right. Let's go." And we ambled towards the next area...

~(Zero's pov)~

... No doubt about it, that was my old... friend... What was his name?

–His name was Sieghart, Zeke, if memory serves.–

'Right... but, now, I sense... who was that again?'

–... It seems you've found Void. I'll search your memory about him for a while.–

'... Thanks...'

And I ran off to find this "Void" character...

~(Backwards timeskip: 2.5 weeks, Skyler's pov)~

"WHAAATTT!" Arme screamed.

"... So there's no boat going to Elia..." Lire.

"*fuming* But we have to get there a week and a half ago!" Elesis.

"... We might be able to do something about this actually." Ronan.

"And what would that be?" Ryan.

"I could take a guess." Jin.

"Have Ronan summon his dragon, and have Ryan and Skyler transform?" Lass.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Jin.

"I could only carry one person. Same for Ryan, I'd think." Me.

"*nods* I could carry two, but only if the Nephilim will agree to it." Ryan.

"Okay then, ask him!" Me.

"Just did. He'll do it." Ryan.

"That's good. We've got ten aside from you two... do you think your dragon could carry that many Ronan?" Elesis.

"No. Four at best. Five of you will have to find another way through. Gabby could fly along with us." Ronan.

"I CALL SKYLER!" Tori.

"I can fly there. But I can't carry anyone." Dio.

"Okay. Who wants to ride the dragon? I can take three." Ronan.

"I'll go." Jin.

"Me too." Lire.

"Me three." Briana.

"Alright. That leaves Arme, Elesis, and Lass." Ronan.

"... Fine. I'll take Ryan." Arme.

"I'll fix up the raft we took to get here." Lass.

"... I think I'll stay and help him with that. I'll only weigh you down anyways." Elesis.

"Alright then, I won't need the Nephilim's help for this one." Ryan.

"Huh?" Arme.

"While the Nephilim is strong, he can't fly very fast. Besides, it takes a ton of energy to stay in that form. It would be a lot easier to transform into a phoenix. I'd be able to fly a lot faster, maybe getting there an hour earlier." Ryan.

"*stupid look*... Oh." Arme.

"Alright then, let's go!" I summon my dragon wings and tail, grab Tori, and take flight.

"We'd better get working on that raft." Lass.

"Right." Elesis.

And I was out of earshot.

~(Ronan's pov)~

"Alright. Mount up!" I say.

"Coming!" Briana.

I focus on my glaive, "Arc Breath!"

"I'm outta here." Dio took to the skies.

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: More on Zero, yay.

Also, for those of you who read this chapter when I first put it up, I corrected an error.

The first time I put this up, I COMPLETELY forgot about Dio! I've stuck him in there now XD

Sayonara!


	44. Chapter 42

Yo. Yay for Elsword of North America FINALLY coming out! If you play NA Elsword, look for me in-game! XD

BUT! Just because Elsword is out does NOT mean I'll stop writing!

... I will, however, well, you'll see.

ON WITH CHAPTER 42!

~(Lass' pov)~

"I'm going to find something that will float. Find some rope, to replace the tree vines. We meet back here in an hour." Elesis ordered.

"Alright. I'm on it." And so I run towards the town. Although, admittedly, I don't expect a warm welcome...

~(Elesis' pov)~

As I wandered around, I happened to come across our old training grounds.

I quickly duck behind a tree.

'... Heh, he really wants me to recognize him as a competent swordsman, eh?' I think, seeing none other than my kid brother.

His flaming red hair, not unlike my own, was as unkempt as ever. His boxy great sword had been replaced with a cutlass that was almost as big as him, and he wore brown pants, a black shirt with gold trimming, black shoes, and goldy-yellow gloves. He was also wearing an orange bandana.

But it was Elsword nonetheless.

Not wanting to let him know I was here, I don the cloak Skyler had used.(1)

I slip on a pair of goggles and pull its hood over my head.(2)

I approach the kid as he trained against an animated training dummy, probably animated by Aisha, his best friend.

"You know, they say you can't call yourself a true swordsman until you can defeat yourself in battle." I say, in a voice he wouldn't recognize, catching his attention.

"Well, you don't see a copy of me here, do you?" He asked in his slightly high-pitched voice, irritated that someone had interrupted his training, no doubt.(3)

"Ah, but I've watched you long enough to know your style," Yeah I lied about that part, I'm the one who taught him that style, "and be able to copy it well enough. Care for a spar?" I ask, drawing my sword and adopting his stance.

He looked skeptical at first, but eventually... "Alright. Let's go!" He took a slightly different stance than me, but it was close enough.

He rushes at me starting off with what I instantly recognized as his lunge.

Copying his moves, I put my sword up in front of me, using it like a shield, and countering his move with an uppercut, knocking him into the air.

Surprisingly, he recovered and was able to block my following attack. We landed, and almost immediately charged each other.

_That_ I had expected.

What I _didn't_ expect, was...

"TIGER CLAW STRIKE!"(4)

His sword clashed with my own with a force ten times the norm, sending my sword flying.

I quickly jump backwards, kicking off the ground as I land, into a backflip, grabbing my sword before it hit the ground.

"Hm, so we're going all out, eh? In that case..."

I charge him, crossing my arms, right over left, just below my face, and unleash seven quick slashes, followed by one, much more powerful, slash.

He blocked all of them, except for the last one.

"Augh... You really have been watching me... How long though?"

"That's something you'll have to figure out yourself. You're gonna go far, though. Good luck... On another note, where's your mage friend?"

"... I haven't seen her since she moved to Serdin. She's continuing her training there."

"Right. Almost forgot." I reply, remembering the day. I'd brought her to Serdin when I went there to join the Grand Chase. It had only been a few months.

"Yeah... Who are you, exactly?" He asked.

Yeah, I saw that coming and had a reply ready, "I'm a traveling fighter, although I've been here for a while too long, I suppose. I'll be leaving for Elia in the next day or two- as soon as my friend and I can fix up that raft."

"Ah. Well, I can't help with the raft, but if you're traveling, tell my sis I said hi if you see her. She looks a lot like me, except she has straight hair, and she's four years older than me."

"Alright then, I'll be sure to do that."

"Oh, there _is_ a small boathouse down a short ways, over on the other side of Gaikoz's castle. You might have some trouble getting to it, though, with where it is."

"No, a small group of people took Gaikoz, along with his entire army, down earlier today. We won't have any trouble getting there."

He looked dumbfounded, "Geez... The things I miss out on while I'm training... I should've been in the middle of it all!"

"Well, you weren't, so that's too bad." I say, relived he hadn't been there.

"Yeah... Oh well! Thanks for the spar! See ya!"

"Thanks for the tip on the boathouse. Adios!" I finish up with a word completely unlike myself.

Now, to find Lass...

~(Timeskip: 45 minutes, Lass' pov)~

It's getting late, we won't be able to depart tonight. It's also time to meet back up.

"Lass!" As if on cue...

"Any luck?" I ask.

"You wouldn't believe it! There's a small boathouse on the other side of Gaikoz's castle!"

"... I haven't heard anything about that..." I reply.

"That's because of where it is. I ran into a very reliable resource, and went to check on it. It's there, but closed for the night." Figures.

"Well then, I take it we're staying at the Erudon estate again?" I ask.

She looked annoyed, "No. Ronan didn't leave the key. We can stay with Emma and Enna though. Jack's there, too." Jack had been injured the worst. Tough kid though. He was walking with a little help. Once he could walk again, he was going to go see his uncle.

"Alright, let's head there."

A short walk later and we were at the small house... if you can even call it that. Emma was quick to let us in.

~(Elesis' pov)~

"We've only got one more sleeping bag though. Enna's using the other one while Jack uses her bed. I hope one of you is okay with the cold..." Kanavan gets cold at night, did I mention that?

Emma said goodnight and went to bed, leaving us to figure out who gets the bag.

"It does get cold at night." I say, looking over at Lass.

"I can guess you aren't very tolerant of the cold?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Hm... This really leaves us with a problem, then."

"You don't like the cold either?"

"Exactly."

"... I've got one idea."

"I'm think I know what you're thinking."

"Yeah."

We both crawl into the bag.

"No one, and I repeat _no one,_ hears about this. Got it?" I warn.

"Got it."

"Good. Don't try anything, either. If you do, I'll kick you outside."

"Got it."

After a few minutes I could hear him snoring behind me.

A few minutes later, and I drift off to dreamland, a.k.a. sleep.

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: 1) Skyler, having no need for the cloak, gave it to Elesis, after hearing about her disguising herself as a tree.

2) You know, the ski goggles, the lower head accessory.

3) Elsword is 11, contributing to his voice, Aisha is 13, and Elesis is 15 in this fic.

4) Elsword's "Mega Slash". I listened very carefully to what he says, and it sounds like "Tiger Claw Slash", and when you use it, it says "ROOAAARR", and looks like a claw instead of a sword slash, so I'm calling it that in here.

So yeah, Elsword will appear later on in the fic, but not as a part of the main group(meaning he won't see Elesis again, at least until the epilogue).

Rena will show up, but not until WAAAYY later in the fic.

Another note: Ley will NOT appear in this story. Too many skills to keep up with x_x

If anyone wants to see their own character in here, let me know. I might put them in, and give credit.

Also, I'd like a head count of about how many people are still reading this fic.

Anyway. Sayonara!


	45. Chapter 43

kidfigi: Hi agains. kidfigi ish tired... Random note: I pronounce "kidfigi" as "kidfiji".

Yeah, I know, random, right? Yeah. That's the point XD

Yeah, anyways, Kevin!

Kevin: Right. ROLL FILM!

~(Amy's pov)~

Ever since Jack and that bleach-head left in the raft, I've been helping the former café owner, Leon, along with one of his friends, Ray, distribute food, as well as performing in general to help keep spirits up.

Although, I can't help but wonder if those two made it to Bermesiah...

Oh well, it can't be helped at this point. Besides, we had more important issues.

Like the giant dragon and other flying monsters heading this way!

~(Jin's pov)~

As we approached what I figured was our destination, I noticed a hint of bright pink among the crowds of people. People who I noticed were all holding weapons, pointing them upward. At us.

I took a closer look...

"!" I jump off of Ronan's dragon, building up chi in my feet.

"Arian technique!" I step through the air...

~(Ronan's pov)~

'Woops. There goes Jin...'

~(Amy's pov)~

"AMY!" I squint, looking for the sound.(1)

I look up, and see nearly unmistakable messy red hair, on a guy running through the sky.

"JIN!"

~(Timeskip, 1 hour, Ronan's pov)~

"So... the dragon _isn't_ here to kill us?" The one who seemed to be the leader asked.

"That's right. We came on dragon-back. I am Ronan, a Dragon Knight of Kanavan. I'm sure you've heard of Jin, so I won't include him, but these are Arme, an Alchemist from Serdin, Lire, a Crossbowmaiden from Eryulle Island,(2) Ryan, the last known Sentinal, Dio, a Stygian, and Briana, who is training under Arme. We actually have four others, but two of them we couldn't carry, and the other two..."

~(1.5 hours ago, Skyler's pov)~

"Aaaahhhh... Sorry Tor, I thought I could last longer than this, but we're goin' down. Brace for impact!" I yelled. I felt my wings disappear, and we plummeted into the water below.

~(End flashback, Ronan's pov)~

"I see." He said with a worried look on his face.

"You shouldn't worry. They will be fine. One of them knows dragon magic. My only worry is that he'll have to leave his sword if he wants to use it."

"We have plenty of swords. He'll be able to find one that suits him."

"No. He won't. He won't find one because he's a spell knight..."

~(Tori's pov)~

–Hey... HEY!– 'Huh? Where am I?' –That doesn't matter right now. Take your brother's sword and smash the gem on it if you want yourself OR him to live!–

I was scared, but nevertheless, I did as the voice said, and smashed the gem(that had randomly appeared in my hand) against a stone.

–T h a n k... y o u...–

I'm suddenly surrounded by a bright light, and find myself looking at the sky... and extremely wet.

Scratch that, surrounded by water.

I look around, and see Skyler back in his half-dragon form... unconscious.

"Guess I'll have to wake him up..." I get an evil grin on my face...

~(Elesis' pov)~

We finally made it to the boathouse, when I recognized someone...

"... Raven?"(3)

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: Sorry for shortness, but I couldn't think of anything to write after that. I know how I want to end this story, but setting everything up right... not easy.

1) Did you know that squinting is bad for your eyes? My eye doctor says so.

2) Did I spell Eryulle right? I don't think I did...

3) Raven from Elsword(I DO NOT OWN ELSWORD![I do have a lv. 30 character on there though XD Got that during closed beta testing XD])

Just a random thought: I'll give you a LOT of credit if you can guess what song I was listening to when I started writing this fic! I will NOT give clues though(Other than it is not screamo lol)! Good luck!

Also, Leon, Ray, and one more not so original character will reappear later on(they're a few of my friends XD).

Sayonara!


	46. Chapter 44

Yo. I got bored today XD

Half asleep, too.

Here's the next chapter... *yawn*

~(? pov)~

*Irish Accent* In my wanderings, I've come across many things. Odd, strange, and just plain wrong(don't even get me _started_ on that one).

However, I've never come across someone talking to their sword before today. I found this interesting. He seemed to be able to communicate with it, as he asked it a question, and nodded his head a few seconds later.

Then, the strangest thing happened.

Now, I've seen some pretty darn weird things in my travels, but this just blew 'em all outta the water(like my shotgun does to fish*grin*).

The eye engraved on the crosspiece of the sword.

It freaking _BLINKED!_

Then an old legend came to mind. Something about three legendary swords; if memory serves, the Tyrfing, the Abyssal blade, Soluna, the Heavens' sword, and Grandark.

The _sentient_ blade.

'If that thing's the Grandark... oohhhh... I gotta get a piece a' this guy!'

From my little spot in my tree, I call to him, challenging him.

~(one minute later, Zero's pov)~

... For once, a one-on-one fight that lasted more than three seconds.

I stare at him, lying face down in the dirt.

'... Pathetic.' –We should put him back in his tree at least...– 'I think I will. I've not had a fight like that since... before I can remember.'

I sheath his katana and wakizashi, pick him up by his leg and throw him into the treetop, hearing his semi-conscious body groan from the beating.(1)

~(?'s pov)~

I got flung into a tree.

That kinda hurt.

Luckily, I recover quickly.

I wait until he wouldn't notice me, and jump down.

I then proceed to stalk him.

~(Kevin's pov)~

I cut down another set of MK-whatevers as we moved through the forest of life.(2)

Then suddenly...

"aaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I turn towards the sound to see a fading flash of light and someone falling from the sky.

Right towards a group of oversized frog-things.

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: 1) Wakizashi... did I spell that right?

2) The robot things that drove me mad... x_x

Yeah. I know it's short, but I needed to put something in here to separate the last chapter from the next.

Sayonara!


	47. Chapter 45

I'll just get right to the chapter this time.

Enjoy!

~(Chapter 45, Skyler's pov)~

"... You know what?" I ask Tori.

"No, I don't. What?"

I start singing, "Deedlee um, da digga dum, dum, duddow! Deedlee um, badigga lee-ow!"

She joins in, "Are you in the _big fish?_ Sittin' in the belly of a world gone mad?"

We continue to sing, as I wonder how in the name of all that is holy we ended up in a whale. ... We're _SO_ going to need a shower after this is over...

It stinks in here...

I don't know when it happened, I was unconscious.

"You're sinkin' low, how low can ya' go?" That was me.

"So low that you don't know which way to go." Tori finished the line.(1)

We continued trading lines, until we were interupted by being shot out of the whale's blowhole.

"" That was both of us. Falling... falling... wait, I'm in half dragon form.

I grab my sister as we plummet towards the ocean...

... again...

And spread my wings, pulling back up about an inch away from the surface of the water.

Sure, I was disappointed about my sword, but you can't win 'em all, right?

"Alright! Next stop, Silver Cross town!... I hope..."

Then a bolt of electricity hit me from... under the water? Anyway, I fell back into the water.

Right in front of a gigantic blue statue of what looked like a depiction of Poseidon.(2)

"Who dares trespass in these waters!" It questioned. Although it didn't sound like much of a question.

"No one of your concern." I tried to say. I then remembered that I was underwater, and as such, could not speak.

I thrust off of the bottom of the sea, and out of the water. We both caught our breath before I warned, "We're goin' back in there." She nodded in understanding.

"Hold on tight, I'm gonna need a free hand!"(3)

She grabs on to my right arm. I point my left hand towards the statue.

"The beauty of a Spell Knight is that less than half of their power comes from their weapon. Draco Blast Bomb!" A meteor the size of a large house, shaped like a dragon, appeared in front of me. I let go of my hold on it, and let gravity take over.

~(Tori's pov)~

Woah... I had no _idea_ my brother had this much raw _power!_

"Brace yourself. Lunatic Dragon!" "QUWAAHHHHHHHH!"

Skyler dived _INTO_ the meteor he conjured up, freezing himself in the process.

... Did I mention he's still holding me? Yeah. Cold...

~(Skyler's pov)~

I froze myself and dove into the meteor, freezing it to the core, and adding to its mass.

"Complete combo- DRACONIC COMET!"

~(Arme's pov)~

"Guys..."

"Yeah, Arme?"

I point out towards the ocean.

"I don't see anything. What is it?" Jin.

"*O_O*! GUYS WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!" Ryan, Lire, Dio, Ronan, and Lass.

"My point exactly."

"What's there?"Amy.

~(Ryan's pov)~

I stare at the sight before me in disbelief.(Skyler's comet)

... If something that size hits the water...

~(End of chapter!)~

A/N: 1) I don't own "Big Fish" by FFH. I don't own FFH or anything about it.

2) In greek mythology, Poseidon is the "god of the seas" or something like that.

3) While flying, Skyler holds on to Tori(or whoever he's holding) by wrapping his arms around their stomach.

4) I do own "Draco Blast Bomb, Lunatic Dragon, and Draconic Comet.

Yeah, I TOTALLY set the next chapter up.

Expect it Saturday!(it's Thursday here now, as I write this)

Sayonara!


	48. Chapter 46

Yo.

You know, this is only the second chapter in this story that I'm taking more than one day to write. The first was like, chapter 14 or something lol

Anyways, yes. Here's the next chapter!

~(Chapter 46, Arme's pov)~

"Amy! Gather anyone in the town who can use magic. Ronan, summon something big to standby for evacuation. Ryan, charge up some kind of defensive magic. Jin, start gathering Qi. Lire, keep the little kids calm."(1)

"Right!" They rush into doing what I told them to do.

As I hope all this effort isn't for nothing, I begin storing up mana...

~(Kanavan, Raven's pov)~

"El's big sis. Good to see you again. But now's not the time." I point out to sea.

"What's there?" Elesis.

"! We've got to get to the Erudon estate!" Silver haired kid.

"Right!"

I watch them run off...

~(Emma's pov)~

"WHAAATTT!" I scream.

"Yes, we can expect a tsunami by sundown." Lass.

"... I gotta go!"

"Where!"

"To get Enna!"

"EH!"

"Ugh, she's the only one who can help! Elesis, inform the Erudon household!"

"Got it!"

I run off to the castle.

~(Timeskip, early afternoon, Ray's pov)~

I'm glad Amy came to get me, and in secret. While everyone else is getting ready for the tsunami, I'll be hiding in the shrubbery near the beach.

~(Arme's pov)~

In all honesty, I was a bit disappointed. Amy had only been able to gather three mages from the village.

"Aren't there more of you here?" I ask.

One of them spoke up, "We do have one more, but he's a little kid."

"I see... well, we don't have any choice but to work with what we have. Alright, when the tsunami comes close enough, I want you all to put all of your energy into keeeping the wave from hitting land. Got it?" they nod, "Good. Get ready."

However, we weren't at ALL ready for what was about to happen.

~(Ronan's pov)~

As we warned everyone of the incoming tsunami and evacuated a lot of the people to higher ground, Arme and the other mages were preparing to brace for the wave with a magic shield.

I finally saw it come up.

Only to be knocked back down.

There was no way something like that could be rebuilt in time.

But wait- what broke it down?

I take a look...

~(Arme's pov)~

!

High mage Elena!

She broke down the wall we worked so hard on with a rather large meteor.

This is unforgivable.

"Good to see you again, prune-head!" Alright, now I'm mad.

"I was planing on saving this for Kaze'aze, but you've ticked me off! Holy Strike!"

I release a massive amount of pent-up energy, only for her to get out of the way.

"Mete-" "Paralytic Curse!"

A spell circle appeared and bound Elena.

"Sword, Tempest!" Ronan brought his glaive down hard on Elena, knocking her out.

Or so I thought.

She stood back up, and was enveloped in a bright light.

What appeared before us was a black cat-like creature with what looked like a dancer's chakrani, and white wings.

"Ha ha ha... Impressive. But haven't you forgotten about something?" ! The tsunami!

We turn back to the water.

It was receding.(2)

A large wave gathered on the horizon.

A little kid, no older than ten years, jumped from the bushes and ran towards the shore.

He pulled the bow off his back and knocked an arrow, aiming at the sea.

"Twin Dividing Shot!" He loosed the arrow, which glowed a greenish-blue, then split, and came back together, forming a corner.

A wall of blue-green light appeared from the arrow, spanning from the bottom of the sea to as high up as I could see.

The arrow hit the tsunami head on, dividing the wave in two.

"Leon, hit it!"

"Right. NOW!" *click*

The wave was still headed for us, although it was split in two.

As soon as the wave hit the shore, the shore blew up, but only where the wave hit.

"... Those two _sooo_ coordinated that."

~(Ray's pov)~

The remnants of the wave splashed against my bare feet.

That ticked me off.

"LEON! YOU DIDN'T USE ENOUGH EXPLOSIVES!"

"It stopped the wave though, didn't it?"

"No it didn't! THE WAVE STILL HIT MY ANKLES! YOU DIDN'T USE ENOUGH FORCE!"(3)

~(End of chapter)~

A/N: 1) Qi is another way to spell Chi.

2) When the water recedes, the tsunami is upon you.

3) Yeah. My friends are like that. XD

Longest chapter in a while, eh?

Sayonara!


	49. Chapter 47

Yo. It's been a week since my last update.

Bored silly. Now for the last chapter in the "tsunami saga."

Also, I need ideas for the next few chapters after this one.

~(Chapter 47, Emma's pov)~

I'd gotten Enna. She was currently judging how large the tsunami would be, and how long it would take to get here.

"Fifteen minutes. Approximately forty five meters in height." Enna.

The queen replied, "What will we need in order to stop it?"

"Whatever caused it was closer to Elia than Bermesiah, so it will hit with a lot of force. I'll need another cryomancer, or maybe a biomancer. If Ryan were still here, he could help, but he's not. If I tried to stop it myself, my wall would most likely fall backwards onto us, but would reduce the impact by about fifty percent. It would still wipe out Gaikoz's castle, the forsaken barrows, and maybe the old city. Might cause Kanavan's crops to flood. All in all, the only thing it would do is save the lives of the people who are still within the city walls." Enna replied.(1)

"Then I'll have to get everyone inside the city. We don't have any other cryomancers, and what's a biomancer?" Queen.

"*sigh* A biomancer is a mage who focuses on nature magic. Just like a pyromancer focuses on fire magic, or a cryomancer focuses on ice magic."

"Ah."

"In other words, I'd need someone who could conjure up some sort of support beams."

"I see. Unfortunately, we don't have any that I'm aware of... except maybe her..."

"Let's hope it doesn't get too bad then." I spoke up.

"Who do you mean by 'her'?" Elesis.

"You of all people would know, Elesis. Remember Aisha?"

~(Aisha's pov)~

I sneezed.

Someone must be talking about me. Oh well. I gotta hurry- a lot of power was released in the ocean between here and Elia.

Maybe while I'm over there I'll visit Elsword...

~(Skyler's pov)~

... Woah... so much power... I didn't know I had...

I take Tori back in both arms, and fly towards Elia...

~(Briana's pov)~

I saw Skyler flying towards us.

Ronan called to Skyler.

Skyler landed in front of Ronan, letting Tori down.

"Skyler... I don't know how best to put this, but-"

"Let me guess; you want me to leave?"

"... Yes."

"I figured as much. I'll venture a guess: if I were to stay, then you could come to rely on my strength, and you guys wouldn't get enough experience fighting, and if something were to happen to me, you'd all be screwed?"

"... No. But by being here, I feel you could be a danger to us all. If you were to pull something like that again, you could kill us all!"

Everyone aside from Skyler and Ronan were stunned- none of us wanted to speak, and I'm sure even if we did, we wouldn't know what to say.

"... Skyler, you are hereby exiled from the Grand Chase. You are to take today to prepare. You leave at the first light of morning."

"... I understand."

"One more thing. Would you like your sword repaired?"

Skyler thought about this for a minute.

"No, thank you."

~(Skyler's pov)~

'I figure if I maintain this form, then anyone who accepts me will not do so for face value. This is who I am now, and I'll endure any insult thrown at me.' I think.

"If Skyler's leaving, then so am I." Briana spoke. "Before this, I hadn't seen him in nearly ten years- I'm not _about_ to let him disappear on me again!"

"Same here. It had been just over twelve years for me." Tori.

"So be it. The three of you leave at dawn." Ronan.

"If that's all, can we go now? I'm hungry." I say.

"Here here!" Jin and Ryan.

"... Jin, what gives you the right to talk? You eat like a bird!"

Ryan(now with glasses on for no apparent reason) spoke up, "Actually, Skyler, a bird eats at _least_ its own body weight in food every day. Humming birds do so every twenty minutes of flight!"(2)

The rest of the group sweatdroped at that.

"Wait! What happened to Gabby?"

~(Meanwhile)~

Somewhere in Tennessee, a small angel with blond hair and glasses appeared...

~(Back with the group)~

"I think the gem from your sword was the only thing keeping her in this world." Tori.

~(End of chapter... oh, wait... Kevin's pov)~

Just as the girl was about to land in the middle of the giant frogs, a man with white hair appeared out of nowhere and threw his(abnormally large) green sword into the ground, causing large spikes to erupt from the ground.

"Bleeding Gash..."

The frogs were impaled, and the rest of the spikes, now that I look at them they're more like tentacles, wrapped themselves around the falling girl, catching her.

The spikes re-entered the ground, revealing the man who was now holding the girl.

He was wearing green everything, except his boots were brown. He had some sort of mask over his eyes, and his chest plate was shaped like an 'X' and had the digets, '00' on it.

~(Now, end of the chapter)~

A/N: 1) Any -mancer is a type of mage. Bio means life, so a biomancer would control life, in this story 'life' will be nature. Trees and such.

2) True fact, birds do eat a lot.(it's been a long time since I heard it, so the info might not be completely accurate though...)

Yeah, I don't know what to do with Skyler's group now. I have one idea, so if I don't get any suggestions, I'll use that one.

Also, HAPPI I-SUTA(HAPPY EASTER)!

Sayonara!


	50. Chapter 48

Enna: ... kidfigi is really out of it...

kidfigi: -huddled in corner-...

Enna: Yeah, he's been like that since he found out he got no feedback for the last chapter. So anyway, to make it easier on him, I'll be writing this chapter. Here goes!

(1)

As for why I haven't updated in a while, Elsword open beta just came out, so I've been playing that a lot.

~(Chapter 48, Enna's pov)~

... Five... my wall was at thirty meters

... Four... thirty two and a half meters

... Three... thirty five meters

... Two... thirty eight meters

... One... forty three meters

... Zero... the waters started receding... forty six meters

The wave reached higher than I expected.

At least sixty meters.

The wave collided with the ice wall.

The wall didn't hold.

In a last ditch move to save us, I freeze the water bearing down on us.

As a result, we were frozen.

Done for...

Red beams of light slice through the ice, leaving me, and hopefully sister and the queen, in small blocks of ice.

The ice started to melt, thank heavens.

I was defrosted quickly, and looked around for my savior.

My vision was greeted by purple pig-tails, and a purple, black, and white dress with chibi skulls all over it.

"Enna! How are you?"

Is that... "... Aisha?"

"You remember me?"

"Yes, but sister, her majesty, Elesis, and Lass are still frozen. I'd defrost them but..."

"You're a cryomancer, I remember. I'll get them out."

Aisha walked towards the rest of the ice.

"Pyro Gust." A vortex of fire consumed the ice, melting it.

"... Mastery." The vortex expanded and increased in intensity, turning the melted ice into steam.

The queen and sister, along with Lass and Elesis were quickly defrosted. They were unconscious, minus Elesis, as it seemed to have been protected by Lass. Were it any other circumstance, they would be in a very, VERY awkward position, to put it plainly.(2)

"Who are you?" Aisha asked, looking at the top of what remained of the ice wall.

I followed her line of sight, seeing a man with unkempt black hair with a white spot on the front, amber/honey colored eyes, a black scimitar-like sword held backwards, and black armor with what looked like a black mechanical arm. He had a scar on the right side of his chin.

"Aisha, if you had been paying attention, you would have noticed the _second_ wave of energy coming this way." He said.

"H-how-"

"- Did I know your name? We'll talk about that later. Right now, we'll need all the strength we can get. Elesis, get the boy off you and get up here as well."

"Right." Elesis replied, shoving Lass off of her.

I brought everyone up with a floating ice platform, and slumped down, exhausted.

"Enna, do you think you can do any more?" Aisha asked. I shook my head, too tired to even speak.(3)

"Alright, we'll have to make do with just the three of us. Elesis, ready that last move you taught your brother before you left, would you? I know what I'm doing, but what are _you_ going to do?" Aisha asked, looking at the man in black.

"You'll see. Look." He pointed towards the sea.

We both looked, seeing a faint green-blue wall of light heading this way.

"... That's defensive magic. Probably used by someone on Elia to stop the tidal wave over there." That's about all I heard before I fainted; too tired to stay awake.

~(Elia continent, same time, third pov)~

Ray sits in a window booth at Leon's café. Leon asks him, "Hey, Ray, did you, by chance, remember to cancel your magic?"

Ray turns to him, eyes look something like this *O_O*, "... Oops..."

"Ray, my man... you have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU COULD WIPE OUT HALF THE POPULATION OF THE PLANET!"

"Fine. I'll fix it." Ray puts his hands together and closes his eyes.

"There. It's done. The traveling wall will disappear in a few minutes. Go check on the kitchen."

Just as he said that, the café's kitchen exploded.

"THERE GOES THE KITCHEN! AGAIN!... Was I unintentionally focusing my mana again?" Leon.

"Yup." Ray.

Leon glared at Ray.

"... Baka."

~(? pov)~

Falling.

Falling...

Falling...

Yeah, my long-distance teleport spell needs some fine-tuning.

Don't get me wrong, it works!

Only, it seems I can only teleport horizontally.

In other words, if I'm on a mountain, and I teleport off the mountain, like I just did, I'll end up in the exact longitude and latitude I wanted...

... five thousand feet in the air.

"!"

So yeah. Here I am. Unintentionally sky-diving.

With no parachute.

Right into a group of large, green monsters. They look like frogs.

Then a guy with long white hair and green clothes appeared out of nowhere and thrust his (gigantic)green sword into the ground. "Bleeding Gash." he said.

When it hit the ground, large spikes erupted from the ground in the immediate area, killing the frogs.

A few of the spikes(which I now saw to be more tentacle-like than spike-like) came towards me and wrapped around me, covering my vision.

When I could see again, I was being held by the guy with white hair.

He had a black mask covering the top half of his face.

~(End of Chapter)~

A/N: 1) Yay for multi-personality disorders lol Wouldn't it be scary if a little girl were writing this chapter/story? XD

2) Lass is in a spread eagle position on top of Elesis. Lass jumped over Elesis to protect her from being crushed(Yay for UIYF[up-in-your-face]shipping moments lol yes I just now came up with that on the spot XD)

3) Yeah, remember that ice wall? And freezing the tidal wave? Yeah. Enna is a 10 year old girl. OF COURSE she'd be exhausted!

Yeah. I'm going to be busy over the summer(gonna try to get a summer job at Chick-Fil-A, and I'm going to be reading books for homework so I'll have it easy this fall), so you can expect an update from me roughly once a month. I'll try to update more than that, but I make no promises.

Lol, just now figured out you can edit chapters on the website ROFLOL

Also just figured out the line things like the below.

* * *

Enna: Make cookies, not war!

Jack: Do tacos, not drugs!

Enna, Jack, and Kevin: JA-NE!


	51. Chapter 49

Yes, I'm alive. I know it's been around half a year since my last update, and I'm sorry for that.

However, I've gotten my computer fixed, so I'll be updating more now. Come summer, I'll be updating

a LOT more unless plans change.

Also, my bro read what I have of this story, and suggested I cut down on POV changes. As for all

the different groups, they will be put condenced fairly soon.

Starting this chapter, I have the last group of OC's that the story will be following(yes, I do in fact

have a plan for all of these OC's!). However, I will probably need to make one or two more in the last

few chapters of the story(don't worry, I'm nowhere NEAR that point yet).

Now, I'm sure you're eager to read more, so here's the next, long awaited, chapter!

~(Chapter 49, with Kevin's group)~

The last of the giant frogs and aincient automatons in the area had quickly been demolished,

tied up, or blown up, and those that weren't looked like they had been put in a blender on the highest

available setting.

Then came the matter of introductions...

Kevin spoke first, "I've been a lot of places, seen a lot of people, but I don't recognise you."

"..." The newcomer in green remained silent.

"Well, I know this one!" Cyndle stated, hugging the girl who fell from the sky. It was quickly noted

that the two appeared exceedingly similar. "This is my twin, Haven."

"Ah." "I see." and "Oh." were said by Kevin, Zack, and Juliette in an incomprehensable jumble.

'Can't they hear me?' Zero asked. -It would appear they do not. Shall I speak for you?- 'That would probably help.'

"The one before you in green is called 'Zero'." Everyone, minus Kevin, jumped and looked around for the voice.

"Our translater is strapped to Zero's back." Kevin deadpanned.

Cyndle, Haven, Zack, and Juliette spent the rest of the day wondering how Kevin knew that.

~with Elesis' group~

The magic wall approached ominously, despite its refreshing blue/green color.

"It's in range. For me, at least." Said Raven.

"It has been for a while for me, but it'll be easier to hold back the closer it is to me. Plus, the move Elesis will use

is very close ranged. We'll have to slow it down if she's going to be able to help." Aisha.

"She's right. I just hope we can drive it back." Said Elesis, a bit worried.

"Well, either way, now's the time to start. Guardian Strike!"

"Right, Aging!"

Raven emitted some sort of aura for a moment before lifting his mechanical arm, firing a brown beam towards the wall while Aisha gathered a mass of dark energy, then firing it towards the wall. Aisha's prediction was accurate, and as the wall approached, Elesis finished focusing her energy.

"Vertical Sla-... wha...?" Elesis began as the wall suddenly disappeared.

"Good. Whoever cast that spell used a dispell in the last few minutes." Aisha explained.

"Oh.-insert annoyed emoticon here- Well, WHY DIDN'T THEY DO THAT EARLIER?" Elesis screamed.

~Fourth OC group~(1)

Somewhere on Elia...

A girl of about fifteen, with a black braid reaching her mid back, light gray "T"-shirt, black skinny jeans,

and a shortsword on her left hip, snoozing in a tree was awakened by a thud.

"Whew. Paige, you need to stop running off on your own like this. The monsters around here would kill a

lone person without a second thought!" Said a small sumo wrestler dressed like a Scottish samurai with a tetsuba.(2)

"*yawn* Yeah, yeah. Whatever Aaron... Where's Lucaas?"

"Right here. Don't worry Aaron, I've been here the whole time. The only thing that could have happened is if she were to fall from the tree, and seeing as our friend here is a calm sleeper, I estimate a 05% chance of that happening. She wasn't in any danger to begin with." Said someone whose 4' 8" body betrayed his age. He wore yellow armor with blue streaks that was, well, there's no way to describe the armor.(3)

"Good. We can't let you run off and die. There are probably others like you here- don't you want to find them?" the one called "Aaron" said.

"*sigh* I suppose so. Alright, next stop, that big honkin' ominous looking castle!" Paige's companions sweatdropped.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like a good idea..." Aaron suggested.

"Probability states that there is a 99.99999% chance of going there being a bad idea." blanked Lucaas.

"Well then, I'll bet on the one in ten million chance of it being a _good_ idea!" Paige stated, earning looks of

disbelief from her companions.

"Ayayeaye... don't say we didn't warn you." Aaron stated.

"I won't! How much you wanna bet?"

"If it turns out to be a good idea, then we will owe her 99.99999% of all that we have, that being only fifty coins from me. Seeing as 99.99999% falls short of 100%, I would give 49 of my coins. Should it turn out to have been a bad idea, and we survive, you would collectively owe us more than you have." Lucaas deadpanned.

"I don't gamble." stated Aaron.

"Okay, then it's my word against Lucaas'." 'Hm...' Paige thought, looking downwards, noticing her one possession aside from her sword and clothes. "I'll call your wager. You win, you get my necklace."

"Fair enough. Gold of that quality is not easy to find in this day and age. The bet is on." Lucaas agreed.

And so, this small group headed towards what we, being outside of the story, know to be Kaze'aze's castle, and,

as Lucaas put it, a "99.99999% chance" of certain doom.

~(End Chapter)~

A/N: 1) The first, second, third, fourth, and fifth OC groups are, respectively:

group 1: Skyler, Tori, Briana, will later contain Roy

group 2: Emma, Enna, Jack

group 3: Cyndle, Zack, Juliette

group 4: Paige, Aaron, Lucaas

group 5: Kevin

2) A tetsuba is a large stone club.

3) Lucaas' helmet's design is that of the LV. 35 cash crystal helmet, the one that spikes up and back. His armor is designed with a blue orb in the center of the chest plate cackling with electricity, inside of a ring with... you know what? I'm just going to draw him & post a picture on my profile. I'll do that within the next week.

Yo. Good to hear from me after a seven month disapearance? Yeah, sorry about that. Anyways, don't be surprised if I don't update for a few weeks as I'll be busy as anything with homework.

Any questions, just pm me.

Sayonara!


	52. Chapter 50

Yo, back with another chapter.

Checking in with Leon and Ray for the most part, and more with the main group.

* * *

~(Chapter 50, with Leon/Ray, after cleaning up the kitchen, roughly 10 pm...)~

"Y'know somethin' Ray?" Leon asked.

"Nope!" Ray replied, indicating that his head was, as usual, hollow.

Leon facepalmed, "Right, don't ask greeny questions. If my kitchen explodes again, I'm leaving.

I'd do more good for this side in the enemy camp with my curry."(1)

"Well, if you'd been outside instead of cooped up in that kitchen of death of yours, you probably

would have heard that the dragon-guy got banished, and two of the others opted to go with him.

If you asked, he sounded like he'd let you go with as well." Ray replied, completely contradicting

his previous statement.

Leon stared at Ray's stupid grin, "Sometimes I wonder which parent you inherited more from. It's

hard to tell sometimes. Then I wonder what life would be like if you'd gotten nothing from either of them.

And THAT is my happy place." Leon finished with a satisfied smile.

... Until Ray burst into a song about "going to your happy place". Then Leon faceplanted.

~with Skyler~

Skyler, Tori, and Briana were shown to the remnants of an inn.

"It's not much to look at now, but it's better than sleeping on the bare ground in the wind." Amy, who

had shown them the place stated. "Now, this is off subject, but... I heard from Jin that the three of you

were from some other world?"

"That's correct." Skyler replies.

"Right. Well, you see... there's one more of you guys from another world." Amy went on to explain

Roy, how the two had met, and so on.

"So, there are more people from our world here?" Tori asked.

"So it would seem..." Amy replied.

"Wait, if this 'Roy' came with you on that ship, where is he now?" Briana questioned.

Amy nodded, "That's what I wanted to talk about. Roy has become possessed by Kaze'aze. He's

why that guy with silver hair went with Jack to Kanavan."

"So, this guy's a friend of yours?" Skyler inquired.

"Yeah." Amy answered, "But the rest of your group doesn't know that... except for Jin. They've met before."

"So..." Tori hinted.

Amy put on a firm look, "I want you to make sure Roy doesn't die. Use whatever means you have to, just

make sure he doesn't die. I know we'll have to fight him, and I'm pretty sure we'll have to go all out,

after seeing this possessed version of Roy fight."

"I see. So you want us to covertly watch the inevitable fight and, if he gets severely injured, remove him

from the area?" Briana suggested.

"Exactly." Amy then changed to a puppy-dog face, "Please?"

Skyler stared at her, blinking a few times, before replying, "I'll do what I can."

"I'm in." Briana added.

"Me three!" Tori said excitedly with a grin.

"Thanks guys. Now I gotta go play for the night watch. Bye!" Amy said, grabbing what looked like a

very used, but Stratavarius quality, violin, and rushing out the door.(2)

~with the guy stalking Zero~

'Hm, so now he's got friends...'

"I know you're there. There's no point in hiding from me." Said a guy with a pair of claymores.

I cringe, jump out of the area, and start to run, briefly looking back.

When I look forward again, I freak out.

The reason being that there was a claymore being pointed at me, completely unmoving,

less than a centimeter away from my nose.

"Who are you." It was said more like a command than a question.

I grin, "Beat me and I may tell you." I say, getting in a fighting stance, secretly readying my shotgun.

"Fair enough." The guy said, sheathing his weapon, and face stern as anything. "Ready when you are."

"Okay!" I pull out my shotgun, point at his head, and fire.

After the smoke from the gunpowder blows away, the guy is standing there, one hand in a fist held

between his head and my gun.

"What the-" He flips his hand so that his palm is facing upwards, and opens his hand.

In his hand, I see an empty shotgun shell, and five pieces of buckshot.

"I missed one piece of your ammunition, if you wanted it back." He said. "It landed roughly half a mile east-northeast of the end of your barrel."

"... My name is Drake, and how in the name of -insert several curses here- did you do that!"

~(End chapter 50)~

* * *

A/N: 1) You'll find out more about Leon/Ray's abilities soon.

2) Wikipedia's account of "Stratavarius":The name Stradivarius is associated with violins built by

members of the Stradivari family, particularly Antonio Stradivari. According to their reputation, the

quality of their sound has defied attempts to explain or reproduce, though this belief is disputed. The

name "Stradivarius" has become a superlative often associated with excellence; to be called

"the Stradivari" of any field is to be deemed the finest there is. The fame of Stradivarius instruments is widespread, appearing in numerous works of fiction.

I wonder if any of you can guess any of Kevin's abilities? Not that it matters as they'll be revealed

when the story picks back up.

Anyways, yeah. I didn't expect to upload this soon, but thankfully my homework load is a LOT

smaller than it was in the fall semester.

Now then, I'm sure you guys have more important things to be doing(like school, work, or a hot date,

or something else along those lines), so I'll stop now.

Sayonara!


	53. Chapter 51

Hello again.

Um, LeeRoy Jenkens? I haven't got anything to say, so I'll just get on with the chapter.

Oh, this is a filler I've wanted to put in here for a while. I wouldn't put it here, but this is the only

place it can go. Here's somethin'.

* * *

~(Chapter 51)~

The next morning, Skyler was woken up by Arme. Looking out the window, Skyler saw that

it was still dark outside.

Arme motioned for Skyler to follow her outside. They speak in hushed voices...

"I know you aren't one to prerpare, so I got some provisions for you." Arme said as she handed

Skyler a small bag.

Skyler opened the bag, which was filled with dried fruit and some kind of jerkey.(1)

"Why help us like this?" Skyler asked.

"I overheard Amy talking to you guys last night. Plus, I couldn't just let you guys go without

a guilty conscience." Arme replied.

"Ah. Well, thanks, I guess. Is there any way I can repay you before we leave?"

"Yes. There is, actually." Arme motioned for Skyler to follow again.

Arme lead Skyler down to the beach where the tsunami would have struck, had it not been for Ray and Leon, and sat down, motioning for Skyler to do the same.

"So... what is it?" Skyler questioned.

"Skyler," Arme said, "you're probably the best friend I've had since all of my friends from the

Violet Mage's Guild were killed. I don't want to go through that again. In other words," she looked

Skyler in the eye, "whatever you do, promise you won't die on me?"

Skyler stood and looked up at the sky. The sun would be up in a few minutes. "... Someone once told me,

'Live every moment to it's fullest- you never know when something will go wrong. One moment you

could be at the top of the world, the next moment, you've fallen down and are now blood and guts

ruining someone's paint job.' I can't promise absolutely, but I'll try."(2)

Arme sighed and drooped her head, "Fair enough."

Seeing this, Skyler reached down to her, losing his half-dragon form, wrapping his arms around her

and pulling the prune-headed mage into a bear hug, lifting her a few inches off the ground.

"It's you guys I'd be more worried about if I were you. The chances of me finding something I can't

take are slim; I should be fine." Skyler said, letting Arme down as the sun's first rays shined over the

ocean, glistening on the waves.

"Well, time's up. Gotta head back and get sis and Briana." Skyler remarked.

Arme sighed, "Darn it. I hope Elesis hurries up and gets over here. That would at least help

keep my mind off of the subject."

"Well, another saying from my world is, 'Speak of the devil and he will appear.' I would find it quite humorous if they showed up right now." The two shared a laugh, heading back to the remnants of town.

~(End chapter)~

* * *

A/N: 1) Arme used her alchemy pot to dry the fruit/make jerkey. I was originally going to have the

contents of the bag be something akin to the food pills from Naruto, opting out at the last second.

2) No one has actually said that to me, I came up with the exact wording on the spot(I do a lot of that...).

Yeah. When I came up with the idea for this chapter(like six months ago), I noticed how easily I could

have made this an OCxArme fic. Maybe later I'll make a rewrite of the fic like that...

Sorry for shortness this time.

ANYWAYS.

Next chapter should be getting to more action.

Sayonara!


	54. Chapter 52

Oi.

I'm still here, haven't been seriously injured or anything, in case you were wondering.

Here's to chapter 52, sorry for not writing in a while, stuff happened & made me not feel like writing, busy with homework, but there's a light at the end of the tunnel! I'll most likely graduate this summer! XD

~(Chapter 52, with OC groups 3 & 5, and Drake)~

After seeing the marvel that was Kevin's hand...

FLASHBACK:

"... My name is Drake, and how in the name of -blank- did you do that!"

END FLASHBACK.

"I'm not allowed to say as of yet. When this whole mess is over, I'll tell." was the only thing Kevin would say on the matter.

After a few moments of silence, Kevin spoke again, "I just realised we've been going the wrong way for some time. Your commander is back at the border of this continent right now. Head back that way. You can hold your own against the monsters on the way back, am I right?"

Affirmative responses.

"Good. I'll see you in a few days." And Kevin disappeared.

"Where'd he go!" Drake asked as he freaked out.

"It would appear that he's been gifted with unnatural speed. I didn't sense any mana being spent." Haven spoke up.

"That _would_ explain a lot..." Zack responded as everyone nodded.

~Kevin's POV~

In an instant, I was away from the small band of fighters, and halfway to my destination, only slowing from air resistance and the occasional tree in the way.

The next moment, I was staring the one called "Gardosen" in the face, an army of corrupted anmon sentries, along with a few necromancers and mongbans, falling over dead in my wake.

"What business have you here, mortal?" The devil, easily five times my size, asked.

"Only reducing that barrier of yours to wasted magical effort. Maybe turning down the heat here, as well?" I replied.

"Your foolishness is your end, mortal. You cannot kill the great punisher."

"That is true. However, what I _can_ do is _correct_ you. I am here to remind you of your place in this world."

~Paige's POV~

Lucaas, Aaron, and I were closing in on the spooky-looking castle, when we heard the most terrifying scream of agony I could imagine- and then some!

"Still want in on that bet, Paige?" Lucaas asked.

"Of course!" What Lucaas didn't notice was the castle not looking nearly as ominous as before the scream was heard. "I never go back on a bet!"

"If this gets us killed, it's _both_ of your faults!" Aaron sighed, lugging his tetsuba behind him.

~back with Kevin~

Now, to find somewhere to relax for a few hours...

~End of Chapter~

A/N: Sorry about the wait. Don't be surprised if I don't update often though.

Anyways...

I've got a ton of ideas for this story, so you'd think I'd be updating more, right?

Wrong. All of the ideas are for the last few fights, end, and epilogue x_x

Yeah...

Sayonara!


	55. Chapter 53

Yeah, it's been way too long.

Three months? Yeah, I been busy with homework, finals, S.A.T., G.E.D., etc.

I have time on my hands now, so I'll be updating a bit more, as long as writer's block doesn't deck me.

* * *

~(Group 1)~

By the time Skyler arrived at the make-shift inn, Tori had woken up, was hyper, and already on her third mug of coffee.

Briana was asleep, snoring peacefully through Tori's hyperness.

After waking Briana up, the three had a breakfast of various fruits found on the way out of the Elia branch of Silver Cross town.

The begining of the walk towards the ominous-looking castle was actually somewhat peaceful until...

BOOM.

The trio turned back towards town to see the one building that hadn't been destroyed by Elena going up in flames.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS KITCHEN!" and, "YAY BOOM!" came the unmistakable cries of Leon and Ray, respectively.

A few moments later, the two had caught up to Skyler's group. "We're coming with you, and you don't get to say no." said the large chef.

"I just wanna see things explode!" said the smaller counterpart of said chef.

The two groups stood there, staring at each other, one group waiting, the other confused as to why in the name of -insert anything here- they

were being followed by such a pair of knuckleheads.

"Um, okay? Just, um, don't do anything stupid, I guess?" Skyler responded.

"Oh, _**I**_ won't. Not too sure about greeny though..." Leon assured.

"Don't worry..." everyone minus the speaker, Ray, sighed releaved. "... I'll make sure to at every oppertunity!"

At this, everyone else in the group faceplanted.

"I guess he can come, too. I saw him using that bow of his yesterday, so he should be fine."

"Alright! Finally out of the kitchen!" Leon exclaimed, "I'm fully armed with my butcher knife, frying pan, and PLENTY of curry!"

At this, Tori inquired, "Um, curry? Isn't that a type of spicy food?"

Ray replied, "Yes, but when Leon makes it... well, you'll just have to see for yourself."

At this, everyone sweatdropped, minus Leon, wo simply said, "I brought the curry for a reason. You see, I happen to know that Kaze'aze's

castle isn't only a castle- it's also something of a giant magic conductor, a giant concentrated wand, so to speak. If the castle goes down," Leon

slammed his fist into the palm of his hand, "Kaze'aze gets weakened! I don't know what kind of effect it'll have on her, but it will do _something!_"

Skyler, Tori, and Briana looked at him quizzically, until Briana asked, "And you intend to do that... how?"

Leon's face brightened, "YES! I INTEND TO BRING DOWN _THAT CASTLE_ WITH MY HOME-MADE CURRY!"

~(Group 2, Bermesiahn beach)~

Raven had re-introduced himself to Aisha and the two caught up while carrying Enna and Lass' unconcious bodies back to the Erudon estate.

Aisha hadn't recognized Raven before because it had been a long time since they'd seen each other, and Raven's appearance had changed more

than that of Aisha. When Elsword and Aisha were little, when Elesis was too young to work, Raven took care of the siblings, having their father

constantly out on his job, and then when he disappeared, Raven got a side-job along with being a covert castle guard in order to put food on their table.(1)

Arriving at the estate, Elesis carrying Enna, and Raven carrying Lass. Emma opened the door, setting up the sleeping bags again.

"So when are you guys actually going to get moving?" Emma questioned.

"As soon as he wakes up, hopefully. There's a boathouse near Gaikoz's castle that's open until dark, so if he wakes up before dark, we'll go there.

If not, we'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Elesis responded.

"Okay then. Since you're here, could you go pick up groceries for me?" Emma asked hopefully.

With a sigh, Elesis conceded, donning the cloak and a pair of sunglasses.

~(END OF CHAPTER 53)~

* * *

A/N: 1) Raven is 21 in this story, making him ten years older than Elsword, and six years older than Elesis.

All that's left for me to do this month is take driver's ed & get a couple of cavaties filled. I literally have nothing to fill the days with, so you can

expect more updates in the next two or three weeks! Yay!

Sayonara!


	56. Chapter 54

Yeah, found myself with extra time today as well.

Here goes!

* * *

~(Chapter 54, group 1, later that day)~

"Mwahahahaha..." You hear a sinister laugh while watching Skyler, Leon, and Ray carrying large sackcloth bags up a hill.

"Do you see it? The moat surrounding Kaze'aze's castle?" The "camera" pans further up the hill, going up higher and looking downward, to where

you can see a, very murky, moat around an ominous-looking castle.

"Good." another maniacal laugh fills the air. "We've been throwing a handful of starch into the water every month for a hundred years... and it's finally paying off...

muahaha..."

"Tori, cut it out with your fake movie and come help me carry this!" the "camera" pans downhill, and you see Briana struggling to drag a bag up the hill.

"Oh fine, killjoys!" Tori, the one who was behind the non-existant camera with the creepy laugh, exclaimed, running downhill with her coffee-induced energy to help

Briana carry the bag.

Looking down at the moat from the castle, a possessed Roy asked no one in particular, "What in the name of Xenia are they doing?"

Back with the group on ground level, Skyler cut open the five bags of flour, and the group poured them into the moat. The murky water of the moat responded by

thickening even more, now almost a paste, rather than water.

"How many more trips?" Skyler asked.

"I'd say about six if we want to walk across that. One if your intent was to kill off any hope of being attacked by some sort of water-dwellers." Leon answered.

"Ugh. Six more trips it is then." Tori complained.

"Why're _you_ complaining? You haven't done hardly _anything!_" Briana said, annoyed.

Tori responded by pouting.

~(Group 4)~

"PAIGE! QUIT RUNNING OFF!" "WHY CAN'T A GIRL HAVE SOME PEACE AND QUIET EVERY ONCE IN AWHILE?"

"BECAUSE WE DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" "FINE! Although I did see some people over there from my vantage point in that tree."

"Seriously?" Aaron inquired.

"Yeah. Five people. Couldn't tell much about them from here. One was really short and another looked like Aaron there. Whoa, they're like doubles you you guys!

Except the short one doesn't have armor and the big one doesn't have a club." Said Paige.

Lucaas floated up the tree, looking in the direction given. "I see them. Should we approach?"

"Let's not, and say we didn't, because there _is_ no tree and I have no idea what you're talking about." Said a very worn out Aaron, as he knocked down the tree with

his tetsuba.

"I have a better idea." Said a the voice of someone they didn't hear approaching.

The three turned around to see a young man with shoulder-length chestnut hair, tan shirt with brown sleeves, black jeans with a well-worn green belt, leather boots,

and a pair of claymores hanging off of a steel utility belt.(1)

"Who are you and what would that idea be?" Asked Aaron, clutching his tetsuba. Paige had already drawn her sword, and Lucaas had a ball of energy charged between his hands.

"Put away your rock, twig, and ball of static electricity. I happened to be up in that tree you ever so

conveniently knocked down just now. My idea was to watch them, like I have been. They're something of a

covert group, helping another group, which I'm sure you've heard of, from behind the scenes. As for who I am,

I'm an agent of the Almighty, helping several small groups from behind the scenes. For instance, I supplied that

group down there with the bags of flour they've been carrying." Said the young

man.

"Then why are you hiding from them?" Asked Paige.

"Well, they don't exactly _know_ that anyone helped them. To them, the flour bags just sort of _appeared_ there,

just when they happened to need something to cross the moat of the castle over there." Said the agent.

"Okay... then why do I smell cake batter?" Paige questioned.

The agent smirked, "Because the flour bags aren't filled with flour."

"... I see what you did there."

"Anyways, just watch them. Don't approach them yet. Wait until the next group of people heads in that

direction."

"Okay."

After this response, the agent was gone.

~(Group 5)~

Now, to reunite with the group at Xenia's border.

~(End of Chapter 54)~

* * *

A/N: 1) Yes, I just described Kevin again.

Sorry if chapters are getting short. I'm figuring that I'd rather have a lot of short chapters than a few long ones. More stopping points, see?

Sayonara!


	57. Chapter 55

Well, I said I'd finish this story, so I guess I'd better hurry it along!

ROLL SCRIPT!

* * *

~(Chapter 55, Elesis)~

Elesis sighed. It had been a few years since she'd had a stroll around the Kanavan market. That being said, she was having trouble locating one item in particular.

"Leeks, leeks. Where art thou, leeks? Ugh..." Elesis groaned.

She bumped into someone in the crowd, knocking them down and scattering the groceries from their bag. Turning to the person she ran into, and offering a hand, she realized that he had a large cylandrical object strapped to his back. Then, getting a better look at his boyish face, she took note of the blond hair and brown tips of said hair in two places, giving the illusion of the ears of some type of furry animal.

"Chung?" The knightess inquired.

"L-lady Elesis? Is that you?" Chung managed to squeak out.

Elesis' eye twitched in annoyance, "Please don't call me something I'm not. Do I look very lady-like to you?"

"Oh! Forgive me, erm, Elesis... But didn't your group leave for Elia already?" Chung questioned.

"There have been complications with that... Let's talk somewhere else though. I could use some coffee right now."

The two made their way to a less-than-known, hole-in-the-wall coffee shop; decorated with sails, sections of a mast for improvised tables, and a cutlass mounted on the wall; and ducked inside just as it started raining.

"The thing I like about this shop in particular is how clean it is. Plus the owner, James, always greets customers with a smile. Ahoy, James!" Chung stated.

"Well, ahoy yarself, me little mate! And what'll ye be havin' this fine evenin'?" Said James, in an australlian/pirate hybrid accent that only he could possibly pull off.

"White hot chocolate for me, and whatever she wants." Chung said, opting to poke fun at his older friend at the last moment.

Elesis, giving him a look, said, "Coffee. Black."

After having been served the assorted drinks, the pair sat down at a table.

"So why are you still here, Elesis?" asked the blond guardian.

Elesis retold the events of the last two days, leaving out her encounter with her brother and, of course, the awkward moments with Lass.

"... and so here I am, searching for leeks. What has you about town? Shouldn't you be protecting the queen?"

"Well, her majesty has enough guards with her today. Many of whom are far stronger than I. She let me have the day off, so I figured I'd catch up on grocery shopping today. I was starting to run out at home, anyways." The eleven-year-old was an orphan, but, having an unnatural amount of strength for his size, often accidentally destroying things in the orphanage. After seeing these displays of strength, the owner of the orphanage suggested he be trained as a knight. As he was trained, however, it was quickly realized that he would need something larger than a sword, as he would break them often. From the age of seven he was trained to wield a modified ship's cannon as a melee weapon. By the time he turned ten years old, he was incredibly mature, and was then officially knighted, placed directly as one of the queen's personal guards, and given a large cannon that was constructed in the same way as a magic wand, allowing him to turn the magic that gave him strength equal to that of Hercules, into a powerful explosion. He dubbed this cannon the "destroyer".(1)

After a few minutes of small talk, the pair had finished their respective beverages.

"I think I'll stay here until the rain lets up." Chung stated.

"I'd love to, but I have to get one more thing. Would you happen to know where I can find leeks?" Chung then explained to Elesis where she could find the elusive leeks.

-A few minutes later, back at the Erudon estate-

"When do you think I'll be able to make the trip to Silver Cross town?" Jack asked.

"Well, based on how slowly you're healing, I'd say a few weeks. I'll let you start helping with upkeep tomorrow if you want." Suggested Emma.

"I guess..." Jack sort-of agreed.

"Lessee... the exterior could use a good wash, if you're up to using magic. And if not, then you can help with laundry. Your choice."

Jack sighed, "Sure... Looks like your sister is waking up."

Enna, who was on Emma's bed, was starting to stir.

"You'd best stay there. You're probably still exhausted from earlier." Said Emma. Enna grunted in response.

The door was knocked upon. Emma rushed to open the door, revealing a thoroughly soaked Elesis.

"I'm cold, wet, and glad I'm not going to be here the next time you need groceries." Said she.

"Well, I'm glad you're back. Now I can get started on dinner. I don't suppose you want to help, do you?" Emma asked, hopeful.

Her question was met with a glare.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll manage." And Emma went to cook deep-fried leeks.

~(End Chapter)~

* * *

A/N:1) Be it the greek demigod, or the Disney depiction of the greek demigod, you've probably heard at least a bit about Hercules.

Yeah, it's been forever. Brother went to college in Kentuckey, so for the last week I've been INCREDIBLY bored. So I'm going to take more music theory in adition to writing more in this. Expect updates more often. How often? Depends on how often friends ask to hang.

Also, one of my friends posted on facebook, "ALCHOHOL: because no great story ever started with somebody eating a salad." Needless to say, I now have a great desire to write one such great story, in which the introductory scene is a main character eating a salad. I even know how I'd do this, but I have to finish this story first.

God bless!

Sayonara!


	58. Chapter 56

Well, here I am again. Saddened a bit, but it's not bad because I'm pretty numb to drama.

... But this isn't about me. You guys just want the next chapter, I'm sure.

So, without further ado, here's chapter 56!

~(Chapter 56, OC group 3)~

"Well, we're back at the old campsite..." Cyndle spoke.

"Yeah, but there's not much to do at the moment except wait. Right?" Juliette.

"No need." Said Kevin, dropping from the sky... odd...

"What's up? You seem... a bit slower...?" Zack asked.

"All will be revealed in due time. For now, however, we have guests approaching at a slow pace." Kevin responded, pointing out a pair of people approaching.

One of them no one recognized, and the other wasn't recognized at first, either. But as they neared, it was noticed that his hair had a tint of purple...

"Captain Seighart!" was the unanimous cry of the three silver knights.

"Hey! I know that guy!... and those girls... and that's the guy we saw the other day!... and that's that guy we found unconscious!" The captain replied.

"I see..." were the only words his blue haired companion responded with.

"I'm grateful you found and cared for me while I was unconscious, captain," Kevin spoke, "but we have other matters to attend to." he finished, motioning towards the large, mammoth-like beast that scattered the knights. Far off, but still seen clear as day.

"How does one go about removing such a monstrosity?" Haven questioned.

"I've something for this, monstrosity, as you put it." Kevin answered, drawing his swords and crossing them over his head.

*flashback*

During Kevin's return to the Xenia continent, he encountered someone...

... Someone very powerful.

... Someone with something he didn't need, but would help his situation anyway.

"Wh-what _are_ you!?" Said the demon, holding himself up with his blade, eclipse.

"Someone who can make better use of this than you." Said Kevin, vanishing.

*end flashback*

The two blades gleamed blindingly, Seighart alone able to watch as the blades merged, forming one blade, blue, then gold, from this outside inward, with two red gems, one in the blade, one on the crossbar.

"WHAT THE -explative-!?" Said Drake, "First I see Grandark, and now Transcendence!?"

Transcendence glowed a bright blue, cackling with electricity.

"Now, let's go. I'm unfamiliar with the magic of this world, so I don't know how the blade will react to me wielding it. For all I know, it could attach itself to me, blow me up, or maybe even send me into the stratosphere. But in any case, it'll get rid of that monster."

~(Chapter 56 End)~

A/N: There it is. Fifty-six chapters. Forty-three thousand words. Estimated 350,000 - 750,000 individual characters. Two years. Holy flying fish a lot has happened since I started writing this story, and honestly, I think the five best stories I've read on this website were shorter. I think the eventual sequal will be MUCH shorter than this is. Thankfully I know where I'd be going with it... not something I'm sure of wit this one lol.

Also, you're free to pm me. Can't garentee that I'll respond quickly, as I'm only logged in when I'm posting or editing a chapter.

Sayonara!


	59. Chapter 57

Hey again. Just realizing my deadline I set for myself.

Gotta write, then.

* * *

~(Chapter 57, Elesis and Lass, next morning)~

"About time you woke up." Elesis grumbled at Lass.

"*yawn* Sorry. How long was I out?" Lass responded.

"All day yesterday. We leave as soon as we're done with breakfast." Elesis said.

"Alright."

"Oh, and we're not taking a boat. Aisha is going to teleport us there."

To this, Lass turned green, remembering his previous experience of teleportation.

~(OC group 4, a few minutes later)~

"Well, it looks like there's another group coming up that hill." Paige pointed out.

"Hm. Should we approach this group?" Aaron asked.

"No, let's follow at a distance." Lucaas suggested.

"I agree. We'll follow at a distance!" Paige declared.

And so they followed the Grand Chase.

~(With the Chase)~

"... so now we're here with you guys." Elesis explained why they took so long getting there as they approached the halfway point to Kaze'aze's castle.

"... On that note," Lass spoke up, "where is the half dragon? And the other two girls?"

Ronan spoke, "He was too dangerous to have around. You saw the tidal wave, I take it?" Elesis nodded.

"That was a side effect of one of his attacks on what I suspect was one of Partusay's statues. Why Partusay attacked him so, I don't know. He may have been partially under Kaze'aze's control, but there's only one way to know for sure." Ryan continued Ronan's dialogue, "and that's straight from the horse's mouth!"

"Okay then... but you'll have to get past me first!" Said a new voice.

Everyone was instantly on guard, searching the treeline.

Then, Elena appeared in the middle of them all.(1)

"Dark Burst!"

An explosion of dark energy scattered the group in all directions.

"Hm, so much for that. What a waste of energy!" Elena ranted.

"Ugh... n-not so... fast, Elena... !" Arme spoke up, rising to her feet.

"Hm? What's this? Ah! Arme, how nice of you to come with them all here. Now I can kill you all at once! METEOR!" Elena.

"I think not." Arme opened the lid to her alchemy pot, and sucked up the meteor, flames and all. Pointing her pot at Elena, she released the meteor's energy in the form of a large bomb, greatly harming Elena.(2)

"Aahh!" Elena hissed, "We'll have no more of that!" Elena started massing dark energy. However, Lass appeared in front of her, whispering, "Unlimited Blade." Lass started tearing Elena's tough skin-like shell off of her, and cutting into the softer skin underneath in the blink of an eye.

The energy Elena had ammassed started growing out of control.

"Wh- what's going on!? Why can't I control it!? AAAHHHH!" Elena cried as the nerve controlling the magic was severed. Realizing her mistakes, she cried, "SOMEONE HELP ME! I CAN'T CONTROL IT!"

On that note, Lass grabbed each member of the Chase and brought them behind the treeline. Ryan grew the trees to cover them more effectively.

Then Elena's body was engulfed in an explosion that obliterated everything within a thirty feet.

Ryan struggled to hold the trees together while the Nephilim spoke to him.

(In Ryan's mind)

-Ryan. I assume you felt the same thing that I did, yes?-

'Huh?... I was too focused on protecting everyone. What was it?'

-The high mage had a change of heart at the last second. You did not notice the absence of malicious intent in those last few seconds?-

'...'

-You know what to do, Ryan.-

'Okay.'

(Outside world)

"Lass." Ryan spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Gather her body parts."

Lass gave Ryan a questioning look, to which Ryan responded with a nod.

A few moments later, Lass had gathered dismembered limbs and other gross things that this author would rather not say.

"Resurrection!"

"!"

~(End Chapter 57)~

* * *

A/N: 1) Elena in this chapter is in Kamiki form.

2) Blockbuster Explosion/ Alchemist's 3-bar.

Who knew Ryan and Lass could make such a team? And dun dun dun! (semi)Cliffhanger!

Yeah, I most likely won't write that sequel. I'll make this a single story.

Sayonara!


	60. Chapter 58

Second chapter in two days. Yeah.

* * *

~(Chapter 58, Group 3, Xenia Border)~

The group approached the Mammoth-titan very slowly. Actually, they were moving rather quickly, but it seemed to take longer because of it's size.(1)

Finally reaching the oblivious beast, the question remained...

"... O-kay, now how the heck are we supposed to do any damage to this thing?" Cyndle asked.

"That's easy!" Drake spoke up.

Drake jumped onto the monster's foot, and started climbing its leg fur like a monkey.

One by one, the rest of the team climbed up, minus Kevin who jumped straight to the top.

-20 minutes later, everyone is exhausted, but makes it to the monster's head-

Zack helped Juliette the last few feet to the top, then the two of them collapse along with everyone except Kevin and Drake.

"How were you planning to harm the beast?" Kevin asked.

Drake grinned, "Like this!" he said, pulling his shotgun out of his cloak. He pointed the weapon downward, firing the round into Octus' head.

... In theory, a good move.

... In practice, not so much.

For one, the deer slug he used only broke through the scalp, barely weakening the skull.

For two, the sound of the gunpowder going off alerted the monster of their presence.

"Hm. Well, we should probably find a way to not get squished when he realises we're on his head. Any suggestions?" Kevin asked, surprisingly calm.

Mari let out a sigh, "I can do something about that." She constructed a rune, summoning a small robot that immediately started emmitting a beam of energy that spread out into a dome shaped field. "This will withstand nearly anything, but will only last a few minutes at best. Hurry up." She said with an unchanging expression.

"Okay then. Drake, do you know any magic?" Kevin asked.

"A little with fire. Why?"

"Can you make your sword catch on fire?" Kevin inquired.

"Yeah. You want me to?" Drake replied.

"Yes. Now, Zero, Zeke, Zack, Cyndle, and Drake. Stab your weapons into the scalp as close to the hole where Drake's shotgun struck, and channel as much magic as you can into the tip of your weapons. Everyone else, do what you can to assist." Kevin ordered.

Everyone complied, Haven electrofying Cyndle's sword, Zack forming a sword out of his tape, and Juliette nocking a bolt on her crossbow.

A massive hand came up and attempted to smash us, but was met with the resistance of the energy shield, causing the shield to cackle and short out, the small robot falling over.

"There goes the shield. Hurry up!" Mari said, summoning her floating blades.

"Now!" Kevin's order was understood, and everyone plunged(or, in Juliette's case, fired) their weapons into Octus' scalp.(2)

Zooming out with the hypothetical camera, you see Octus bringing his other hand down towards his head, but stopping abruptly as electricity jumps around his entire body.

Zooming back in, Kevin shouts, "Everyone pull your weapons back out!" Everyone did so, except Kevin himself, the electricity gathering around him.

-in Kevin's mind-

'Okay, focus the electricity into the nerves that are corrupted. Break the control on his body, causing him to regain control, and change back to his humanoid state.'

-out of Kevin's mind-

"Everyone, find a quick way down!" Kevin exclaimed.

Zack quickly formed several parachutes out of his tape. Mari used her jetpack.

Kevin pulled Transcendance out of Octus' head quickly, before jumping down, sliding down the tail, jumping off into a tree, then from the tree to the ground.

Everyone made it back to the ground a few moments later, to find a small man, in the place of the beast, unconscious.

"Patch up his head." Kevin said, "He doesn't need to die here."

~(End Chapter 58)~

* * *

A/N: 1) If you remember from chapter 5, Octus was about the size of a castle. Use your imagination.

2) being so large, Octus' scalp was about four feet thick, and skull about five feet thick.

Just now, like five seconds before typing this, I came up with an idea for the next chapter.

It's Saturday now, I'll update again either Monday or Tuesday.

Sayonara!


	61. Chapter 59

Hi there, readers.

I said I'd update soon, & here I am, replacing the author's note with a chapter, like I said I would.

May it never be said that riding out a hurricane in the (true)south is a pleasant experience.

Here's chapter 59!

Drake: ROLL FILM!

(By the way, I completely forgot the idea I had gotten for this chapter. If I remember, I might go back and completely change the story from here on in order to fix it. Just a warning)

* * *

~(Chapter 59, Grand Chase)~

"WHAT!?"

"EH!?"

"What are you doing!?"

These were the responses Ryan was given upon casting ressurection.

... On Elena.

A blinding light shown on Elena's body, melding her parts back together.(1)

Ronan and Arme were outraged, and made it known. In their anger, they rushed at Ryan, but were stopped by a large fist striking the ground between them. Then the Nephilim stood between the pair and Elena. The giant then transformed back into Ryan.

... But something was different.

Ryan's normal outfit had been replaced by green plated armor. His untamable spikey hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, and on his head was a green plated helmet with orange horns on it. Most notably, though, was the large green and orange scythe he held, instead of the jade hook, which was noticably absent.

"What is the meaning of this, Ryan!" Ronan barked.

Lire sighed as she stepped toward Ronan and Arme, and said, "You humans with only five senses. I thought you at least would have noticed it, Arme."

"I think, Ronan, that the High Mage should explain it herself, as she knows the answer best." Said Ryan, gesturing towards Elena's stirring body.

~(Meanwhile, Lass' POV)~

What was that?

Elena turned to attack in the direction Elesis was in, and I had an unexplainable desire to protect her... and the next thing I know, I'm holding not a scimitar and chain, but a pair of claws, instinctively knew how to use them, and used them to their fullest extent... all in less than a second... how did that happen?! And then moving everyone behind the treeline in the next few seconds- EVERYONE! Then finding the High Mage's body parts took less than a second, as well...

It's not until now, while Elena is explaining and apologising, that I notice that I'm wearing a mask covering the lower portion of my face, and a full length cloak...

... When did THAT happen!?

Now I look at what all the commotion is with Ronan, Arme, and Ryan, and see that Ryan is no longer wearing his normal garb, nor has his normal weapon...

... What happened to us?

~(End Chapter 59)~

* * *

A/N: 1) Elena is now in her original body, not the Kamiki body.

Sorry for shortness, but it seemed like the best place to end the chapter.

Booming voice: Can YOU guess what happened? We'll ALL find out soon, with the NEXT installment of I never thought this would happen!

Sayonara!


	62. Chapter 60

It's been a few weeks...

I've been preoccupied. So, without further ado, here's chapter 60!

* * *

~(Chapter 60, Group 1)~

"Hey, guys? I think we've been trolled." Stated Leon, pointing at the moat that was now filled to the brim with... cake batter?

"Why do you say that?" Questioned Skyler.

"Well, in case you failed to notice, our moat is now filled with CAKE BATTER! There's no way we'll walk across that without ruining the cake!" Yelled Leon.

"Dude, we don't need the cake... we just need to get across the moat!" Tori inserted.

Ray, however, was touched at the heart by the cause of the cake, and proceeded to produce a river of tears, "NOOOOOO! The poor cake... IT MUST LIVE!"

Briana stared at them with a look that mirrored what she then stated.

"... Seriously?"

"Well, we can't very well leave the cake batter there on its own. We can't let the Chase know we're here, remember?" Skyler asked, receiving affirmative answers.

Suddenly, it started raining massive plastic bags filled with icing, food coloring, and edible paints, not to mention a few paintbrushes, paint rollers, and cans of edible spray paint.

Briana, unable to stand the sheer randomness of the situation, promptly fainted, being caught by Tori, who laid her against a nearby tree. All those who remained conscious started decorating the cake, with the exception of Leon, who started baking it from the inside using some sort of device that dropped our of the sky as well.

a few minutes later...

"The cake is baked, the icing's spread, no wonder that the moat is dead!" Was Leon's attempt at poetry.

"Now all that's left to do is paint it." Was Skyler's comment.

The four reached for paintbrushes and paint rollers and cans of spray paint, when...

"NO I GOT THIS!" Everyone turned to see Briana, eyes blazing. In a matter of seconds, the entire cake was hidden from view, disguised as the plants on the ground around it.

Skyler asked, "How did you...?"

Picking up on his question, Briana replied, "I learned how to do that while using face-paints."(1)

The rest of the group replied, "Ah."

It was then decided that they should split up to fulfill their "missions". That being said, Leon and Ray split off from the group, entering the castle and heading in opposite directions in order to plant explosives all around the interior of the castle, while Skyler, Tori, and Briana hid behind a large rock and waited.

~(End of Chapter 60)~

* * *

A/N: 1) Some of you might recognize this flipped situation.

I actually started this chapter three weeks ago, but had to quickly shut down my computer because I had to leave to do something. I forget what, exactly... Anyways, sorry for short chapter, I'll update when I can. Who knows? Maybe that'll be tomorrow? Oh well, we'll see.

Sayonara!


End file.
